Little Dove - A Bane love story in Gotham
by MyAxiom23
Summary: BANE AND OC - Rosaline had something that the league of shadows needed during their takeover of Gotham - the medical training to help Bane, whose pain was slowly increasing despite his medicine. She is now hostage to the organization until she finds a way to help him. RATED M - violence, bad words, general adult themes, and later sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is a Bane X OC story. Leave feedback if you can, I really like to know what people think of my stories! Happy Reading :)_

* * *

I remember it clearly, the day that Miranda Tate showed up at my doorstep, requesting me to join a group that she was in. She confided in me that she was a part of the League of Shadows, and that the group was growing, and they needed a specific skill I had. She said Gotham is running itself into the ground, and that the League of Shadows was going to help. It was like batman, where it needed to remain secret in order to get the job done.

She told me that her friend, a main leader in this group, had a problem with pain. My recent degree in anesthesiology and few years of experience in the field was needed for her friend. "You are perfect, Rosaline. I have checked out your history, and see that you have been at the top of your class for some time, excelling at your field tremendously. Being 25 is excellent as well, as my friend is very mobile and will need you to be able to travel with him. I see your family is small, and I am very sorry to hear of your parent's passing 7 years ago, but this is advantageous for our group – not many people will ask where you have gone. You see, you will have to work for us, and us only. You can help change Gotham, help save it. We will pay you handsomely in the end, and I know college loans can add up significantly. My friend's pain is getting worse and he needs better medicine, more monitoring. You will be with him most of the time, watching his pain levels, administering doses as need fit, tampering with different kinds of medicine, until something else can be arranged for him. I know this is sudden, but we need you," Miranda, or should I say Talia, offered. Needless to say I was completely taken off guard by this.

We continued to talk and it sounded like a tempting choice. Batman was gone, Harvy Dent was murdered, and Gotham's crime rate was at an all-time high. She even said Batman used to train in the League of Shadows. It had to be worth something, right? I could help restore the city I was born in…plus I love experimenting, and her friend needed help, which meant experimenting for a good cause…but this also meant leaving my job training…but I was also getting money, which I needed desperately.

In the end, I declined her offer. The group sounded suspicious and I wasn't going to drop out of this career when I was so close to establishing it. Apparently, I never had a choice though. She kidnapped me and told me I was going to do it either way. I was their best option – a native Gothamite, who has very few connections, people won't be looking for me, and I was also young so I could stay in their ranks for a longer time to help her friend as long as he needed it.

This had been 2 months ago, and I had gone through a lengthy process of becoming one of them, a very reluctant process too. She told me the sooner I cooperated the better. She had even legally removed me from the part of society I had worked so hard to join.

Through false legal papers, I was apparently going by the story of having falling in love and marrying a man and becoming a housewife. My life officially had gone down the tubes. After all those years of schooling I was now serving a group that I think wanted to destroy Gotham. I always knew Gotham had a crime problem…but this was crazy, out of nowhere, and I couldn't do a thing about it.

I still hadn't met her friend yet either, but I was on my way to do that today. Everyone said his name was Bane and that he was not to taken lightly, and that I should show him incredible respect, or I'd face horrible consequences. His right hand man, Barsad, was driving me to Bane's location. This was of course against my will, as everything was now. But Barsad seemed nice, so I asked him about Bane.

"Tell me about him, so I know where he comes from, so I know what to expect," I asked. I was kind of worried why everyone feared him so much.

"Well…I don't know how to tell you his history, without going behind Bane's back…" Barsad said, and I felt dejected, needing to know more about the boss I was going to be a slave to. It was like a betrothal, where I had no say in this relationship. Somehow, knowing more about Bane comforted me.

"C'mon, please? Look, I have been kidnapped and I am being forced against my will to help him. I'd like to know _something_ about him," I said, trying to get him to tell me.

"Alright, I'll give you a little intro to Bane. Now I am going to do it metaphorically, so technically I didn't give away too much… Alright, anyway, so Bane was born in a…bad neighborhood. No one left that neighborhood either without getting hurt. Many people transported to that neighborhood, and Bane was the first one to be born there. When he was older another girl had been born there, and her mother was killed. Recognizing himself in her, he helped protect her, seeing it was his duty to protect her innocence from the corruption of his neighborhood. She eventually escaped, and came back to help him escape too. That little girl is Talia, and Bane eventually grew to view her like, a sibling, or something, and he always felt the need to protect her. That's as much as I can let you know, alright? …just know he and Talia are friends, he owes her for his freedom, and is helping her with her plan for Gotham. Remember too, he was raised to kill, and that's why he's terrifying. It's like he grew up in Hell, so he can be extreme. Do what he says and everything will go well. If you help him with his pain… I bet he will go very easy on you. He hates his pain, anyone to help it go away will gain immediate honor to him. Also…it's like Bane calls the shots sometimes, more than Talia, so being on his good side is the best thing you will ever do for yourself," Barsad said, lecturing me. It helped a lot too because now I felt like I understood him, at least a little bit. Basically I just needed to be careful, and not say anything bad about Talia to him, and I needed to focus really hard on removing his pain.

Bane seemed like my main route to getting out of this mess safely…if he had cared enough to save Talia once, maybe he could save me and help me escape as well. I was beginning to see a light at the end of this long tunnel that was my capture.

It was night out by the time we reached Bane's location, and I was really nervous, wondering what he looked like. I hated this dark alleyway thing too. I mean it was secretive, which was good for a secretive organization, but I just felt like if I stood out here for more then 10 minutes that I'd probably get mugged. The nearby buildings that towered over us didn't help either as they cast heavy shadows, boxing us in.

When we arrived I could hear the clatter of men brawling in a nearby alleyway, even through the window. _What was going on_?

"Stay in here," Barsad commanded with assertion, and I stared out the window to watch Barsad run down into the alleyway. A huge man stumbled out of it a few seconds after Barsad entered, and he had on a metal mask, a black shirt covered by a bulletproof vest, cargo pants, and boots, mimicking a serious militia man. But he was very, very scary looking, especially with the way he punched a brick wall, _and broke it_…

He was stumbling around, grabbing onto his mask, and threw a tiny tube from the mask onto the ground. He was livid with something, that much was obvious, and he slumped down against a wall, and I could see his eyes were full of agony. He reminded me of a patient that required morphine to function. Then it clicked – that's Bane. Something must be going wrong with this mask, which I guessed was what helped deliver the medicine.

I fumbled around in the car, looking for something to grab, something to help Bane with. Barsad _must_ carry something for Bane, especially if Bane was having problems with medicine. I opened up the front compartment and saw tiny vials of liquid, and I grabbed it, hoping it was what he needed. This was my main chance to impress him, and show him that he should keep me alive. I also saw a rag, and then saw Barsad's water bottle. I drenched the rag, swung it in the air a little make it cold, and decided to put it on his forehead to help calm his body.

When I ran out to him I couldn't help but feel like I was the middle of a battlefield as a medic. I was too nice sometimes, now wanting to just help Bane because he looked pitiful, rather than because my life depended on it. He eyed me with extensive, suspicious eyes and I could see he didn't really have the energy to move. That's what pain does at this level. It immobilizes you.

I approached Bane, and I could tell that I had better tread lightly. He was almost twice my size and his eyes told me everything I needed to know – that I better be careful and not pull anything, or he would somehow find a way to punish me.

"Hi, sir..Um, my name is Rosaline. Barsad was taking me to meet you. I am the new aide for you, to help you with pain?" I said, almost asked, as if wondering if that rang a bell to him. His eyes lost some of the intensity upon realizing that I was there to help him, and he nodded. "I am going to put this on your forehead, to cool you down, okay?" I said and he nodded as I put the rag on his forehead. I could tell that it helped a little as his face relaxed slightly. I softly touched his exposed skin, feeling that he was warming up, like he had a fever. Just what on Earth could cause him this much pain, so rapidly, and to such great effects? At least his face was calm to my touch. That helped relax the tension. I was very close to him now and his size was more evident. It intimidated me for a moment, but I pushed passed it. I couldn't be afraid of him like this if I wanted to help.

I examined his mask and I saw that a frontal tube had been moved out of its place, and that air was lightly escaping. Ah…so the liquid pain medicine was somehow evaporated so he could breathe it in through his mask…clever. I reached up to his mask to move it back into place.

He suddenly jolted an inch backward, widening his eyes into an angry glare as he suddenly seemed alive. His powerful hand even clamped onto my arm sharply, and I knew he could crush it in within seconds if he wanted. His eyes were hard on me and it felt like he was almost burning a hole through me With just his eyes. I was shocked at his sudden burst of energy after seeing him in such a stupor.

"Please, sir, let me help. I have a vial of your medicine and I need to move this tube back in place for your medicine to work. It does work by evaporation, correct?" I asked. For a moment I forgot this was a supposed killer. I just wanted to help him at this point, to stop the torturous agony that was obviously flowing through him.

His eyes remained hard on me, but he released his tight grip and he closed his eyes as he moved his head back in place. If I had to guess that sudden burst of energy took a lot out of him. I lightly touched the tube on his mask. His body tensed and his eyes tightened. I began to think that people didn't touch his mask often. Obviously it hurt just to even lightly touch the thing.

I moved the tube back in its place as gently as I could, knowing it would need work later, and then found a spot to put the medicine in. It was an empty cavity and I interested the tube in, after examining which way it went. It worked, and it clicked in place and I felt Bane take a huge breath, watching his large chest rise and fall. This man was incredibly muscular…I was afraid what would happen if I couldn't help him, about what he would do to me…

I didn't have much time to worry though as he quickly gained back control over his body. This was so cool, to see science and technology work this way. His was _very_ advanced. I was glad it worked too, because seeing someone in pain like that always yanked at my heartstrings.

Bane was finally leaving his stupor as he began to stir from his position, and I moved back about a foot, not wanting to be in his way. Barsad came back around the corner too, a little beaten up, but otherwise fine. "I tried to follow them but they left. Sir, are you alright, what happened?" Barsad asked and Bane stood up, greatly overtowering me, and I didn't underestimate his obvious agitation with the entire mess.  
"I am fine, now, Barsad. Thanks to Miss Rosaline here…" he began and I saw him eyeing me, really considering me, wondering just who I was. His voice was deep, evident too by the rumble in his throat, but his voice was metallic with the mask. It also had an incredible British drawl. I was always a sucker for voices...

"Alright, it's good that you are alright, sir. And, uh, good job Rosaline," Barsad said with surprised eyes and I nodded, feeling very weak against these men. I felt incredibly out of place, with these mercenaries, and being stuck in the middle of a dark part of town.

"You may leave us now, Barsad," Bane instructed and Barsad nodded as left back for his vehicle.  
"Follow me," Bane instructed while looking at me. He began to walk and I noticed how commanding his walk was, how his arms paced with authority. He was _definitely _not a man to toy with. He also wasn't much of a talker.

He led me to an abandoned warehouse, or so it appeared from the outside. I had somehow trailed behind Bane, leaving a good space between us. This was taken advantage of when a thuggish man from another alleyway approached me. He walked like he owned the place, even though he wasn't very muscular. Then I saw it, shining against the dim street lights – a blade. I can't believe I was being stationed here…

"Hey toots, where you goin'," the man asked, smiling with an ugly grin. My face became one of disgust as he walked toward me with a deviant smile, and I tried to back away. I _knew_ I would get mugged within minutes of being out here...I wasn't near as intimidating as Bane.

But his advance on me was short lived, as I saw Bane come into view, picking the man up by the neck as he said with revulsion, "Were you planning on doing something to her? You tell the other men in these alleyways that the blonde girl does not get touched, in anyway, or bothered. Am I clear?" Bane said with serious disdain, and I really noticed how his voice became high pitched when angered. How it spat through the mask, hissing with some words. The man nodded, not being able to talk, and Bane threw him back into the alleyway.

He turned to me, with irritated eyes as he neared me as he began, "Listen, Little Dove," and his eyes flashed with surprise for almost a nano second before continuing, "you do not stray far from me at all, ever in these areas, or you will be torn to pieces by these men…understood?" he asked, more like commanded for my compliance. I shook my head intensively as his ferocity was on me now, "Yes, alright…I-I am sorry. Thank you." _Little Dove. _I kept replaying how he said that in my head. And _why_ would he say it...

"Walk close to me, and if we ever get separated like that again, you call out," he commanded.  
"Yes, sir," I replied, with guilty eyes, and then I heard him sigh with his back to me.  
"It is not necessary to call me sir, it is very just dangerous out here, and you could get hurt easily," he replied, with a calmer voice.  
"Alright, sorry. I will be more careful," I said, only to hear his silence. He was interesting one, and I was surprised and relieved at his sudden care for my safety. But then again he did really need me, and I guess I was more of fragile doctor. I mean I would fight back if I could, but I was no mercenary like the League of Shadows. I continued to follow him until we reached the warehouse doors, thinking hard about my role with him.

We made it inside the warehouse and down into a basement like room. He turned the lights on and I saw, immediately, that it was a lab. I stood next to him as we overlooked the lab. The entrance was slightly elevated, allowing me to take it in. It was pretty nice, and so far everything looked like it was in good shape.

Then his voice echoed throughout the lab as he said, "This is your lab for now, to work on anesthetics for me. You and I will meet tomorrow and discuss my…issue, further. You were supposed to be stationed in the upper floors of the warehouse with other people in my ranks, but I do not trust that. You will stay in my headquarters for the night, but you may examine the lab before we leave. But be quick about it, I have things to do."

Oh thank, god! He wasn't making me stay here! I had no idea what it would be like to be with him, in his headquarters, but I was sure it was better than here. At least Bane tried to protect me. He did have a good reason though, I could tell that his pain was severe and he needed me to fix that. I just hoped that I could do a good job for him…

**BANE's POV**

I was waiting in the alleyway for this woman named Rosaline, and apparently she was going to help with my increasing problem with pain. Hopefully she would be bearable and fix this maddening agony that was rising. My medicine was wearing off quicker than usual, and I needed it fixed, immediately. Talia had promised me that this Rosaline was easy to deal with…

It was one of the few kind things that Talia had done for me, aside from giving me these men and freeing me. Yes, I owed her, but I was growing disappointed in Talia. The innocent child I had once felt obligated to protect, the person I tried to save from darkness, was now stained with it and I couldn't seem to change that. She was committed to this plan of destroying this entire city…tiny Talia had grown up to be a ruthless murderer. Something had gone wrong, and it troubled me greatly…perhaps it was just impossible for anyone to leave the pit, especially born in its darkness, and be able to see the light.

I was lost in thought when I heard the random group of men approach. These streets of Gotham were sure a fun place to play...

There were ten of them, and I was taking them all out one by one, but one of them managed to knock my mask loose. No, this was not good, not good at all. I could already feel the pain choking me…This had been their plan all along…my vision was blurring and the pain was taking me over...I killed another as I stumbled to try and put my mask back together.

Then I saw that Barsad was here, thank god for his timing, and I made my way over to his vehicle, knowing medicine was inside. My medicine was leaking out, and the pain coursed through my body like poison, like tiny barbs were in my veins. Barsad chased after the men and I couldn't help but sit against the wall, to wait for Barsad to return to fix my mask. I was in a stupor, and I was incredibly dissatisfied with myself for letting this pain control me…I had to get rid of it, or null it somehow. I couldn't live like this.

Then a face, a forgiving female face, with eyes filled with light, captivated me as she approached. She looked so out of place here, like a dove in the middle of a battle field. Hmph, a little dove coming to remind me that peace existed somewhere, despite all I had ever seen. I sighed. My pain was truly taking me over at this point, if I was comparing this woman to a little dove…but I couldn't stop thinking about how she reminded me of tiny Talia, innocent to the pains of the world…I could see it in her radiant eyes.

She even had light hair, making her radiate in the darkness like she truly was a little dove..._  
_

I gave her suspicious eyes, trying to let her know that I was not to be messed with. If I had to, I could overcome this pain. It would be very, very painful to do so, but I could do it. She told me who she was and I was taken aback. _This_ was Rosaline? She was so striking, so caring… I couldn't let her succumb to darkness like Talia had, and that would be very hard if she was working with my men.

But then again, she had made this far in life without succumbing to evil. Talia was lost long ago, as her eyes never glowed with life like it used to, but Rosaline had somehow lasted longer than Talia…I had to make sure she stayed locked away safely during this trialing time. I began to immediately reconsider where to place her, where to hide her, where to let her work peacefully while she helped my pain.

Now this pretty, vibrant face was going to be involved with me and my men. She would have to live far away from them, maybe tonight she could even stay with me instead. Yes, she could stay with me tonight...in my flat that Talia had rented out for me. I barely stayed there anyway.

I couldn't believe had Talia kidnapped her. And then this girl's touch, on my face… it was so soft and it eased my pain. Just her touch did that, as I had never had a female touch like this on my face. She even put a cool rag on my head. She was good at this nurturing, especially to a man she had never met. The protective instinct rose in me and again…Rosaline…yes…she was like a rose, so soft, and elegant. No one ever liked to see a rose wilt…

But once the pain subsided I began to think it was the pain that made me feel that way. I haven't felt compassion for another person since Talia was little. But this felt slightly different, there was attraction involved too…I had to regain myself, to focus. I stood up as Barsad neared, glad to hear that he chased the remaining men away.

I looked at the little dove that came to help me, and I watched as she watched me. She was so caring, for no reason. She definitely put more hospitality than necessary when tending to me just now for just being a medical aide. How old was this woman anyway? She looked young…maybe younger than Talia, but she couldn't be by much. She had gone to school and was working on her job. She had to be in her mid 20s at least…

Then when I sent Barsad off I decided to show Rosaline her new lab. She had trailed off behind me somehow, and she almost got attacked by some perverted street thug. This angered me, and I became slightly mortified at calling her Little Dove out loud. Last time I tried to be close to another human being they became corrupt, harboring the same darkness that I do. But this girl was already grown, and had somehow maintained her purity through into her adult life…she spoke to the protector in me, almost more than Talia did…

When we entered the warehouse, I felt her close to me. I could smell her hair through the mask. _Of course it smelled good, _I thought sarcastically to myself, like strawberries…it caught me off guard…

But I cannot do this again, especially since this woman is no girl, she's no kid that needs saving. No, she is more. She is a woman who was innately good, and that was more enticing…

Thanks for reading, chapter 2 will be out soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reading the first chapter, hopefully this one is just as good! I really like this one, and I am already beginning the third. Happy Reading :)_

* * *

I had walked around the lab, examining my new instruments and saw that there was some promising stuff here. I might really be able to help Bane out with these instruments. I noticed how he watched me examine everything, never taking his eyes off me. He was probably judging to see if I knew any of these materials.

"We should be leaving now," Bane said, echoing his voice throughout once again after about 10 minutes of examining everything, letting my mind think of what to do already.

"Alright, I'm sorry. There's just so much here to play with…" I said, and continued to look around, realizing I might need a partner to help with all of this. Experimenting was my hobby, but not my concentration. I knew right away that this would be a problem. I am great with the theories, but sometimes I need other people to help me with the formulas.

"I will not ask you again," Bane said, trying to use his voice to control me.

"Alright, but I don't have anything, like clothes or…anything," I said walking up the stairs to meet his towering figure. His eyes were not amused.

"Talia failed to supply you with any?" he asked, and his glare was cold. It was hard to talk to a man with no face, just leaving his eyes to give me information. I bet this is what added to his fear factor, the inability to really know what he was thinking.

"No, she didn't. Barsad took me shopping for some clothes, but I don't have any of them with me. I have lab clothes at home, and my books, and other things I will need," I said, thinking of home. It would be nice to see it again. I almost wished I could have retracted this statement, as his eyes were growing impatient. Then they rolled, and he caved in.

"Alright, fine. We can stop at your place, you can grab a few things, and then I will have my men come and grab the rest. I do not want to babysit all night," Bane said impatiently. Hey, this was better than nothing.

"Alright, thank you. I'll be quick," I said, happy I was going to get to grab a few things. I had a locket there that I really wanted too. It was a locket of my parents, and I hadn't been wearing it when Talia took me away. I had missed it these past few months, as it gave me some strength to see their faces, and to have them around my neck.

I followed Bane silently through the broken warehouse until we reached a door on another end of it, entering through the doors into the room behind it. There was a motorcycle and an opened garage door. The bike was sort of like a mix of a Harley and a racing bike. Oh no, I was going to have to ride that with him? There was a leather jacket on it, and he put it on. It was kind of fun to watch his muscles move while he did this, and I wondered how long it must have taken to have a body like that.

He grabbed a smaller leather jacket from a nearby rack, and this one looked like it was my size. "Wear this," he ordered, holding it up to me. I looked at it, examining where it may have come from and if I really should wear it, but apparently I took too long because Bane said, "Little Dove, do not make me put it on for you, because I will. And I am quite sure I will win that battle. It covers you up in case someone recognizes your clothing, and you'll need a helmet."

I took it after he said this, wondering why he called me little dove again, but I guess I really _was_ little compared to _him_. Maybe something about me made him think of a dove. I wondered if he gave people pet names often.

I put on the jacket, and then the helmet that he gave me. He put his helmet on and I noticed it covered his head completely, hiding the fact that it was Bane. My helmet did the same, concealing our identities well.

He straddled the bike, letting his powerful legs hold the bike up now and I kind of stood there, not knowing how to mount it. He looked at me, and I couldn't see any part of his face, but I heard him say, "Well? Have you ever ridden one?"

"No, they scare me sometimes…" I said honestly. At least he couldn't see me blushing, especially once I heard a chuckle.

"Get on behind me, hold on, and lean with me when I lean," he said coarsely. I gulped, and blushed more when I mounted on behind him. My body slid forward a little, moving up against his. I found my footing quickly and he turned the bike on, and began to drive out.

The minute the bike moved, even at strolling speed, was the minute I hated all empty space between us, wanting to glue onto him so I wouldn't fall. My hands wrapped around his waist, almost touching my hands together, and I held on tight, tighter than I would I have liked just after meeting him. I could feel him chuckle, and my face was probably as red as these helmets by now.

"Hold on," he commanded as the bike really took off, driving onto the roads at the speed of 50mph and higher. Whenever he turned, I followed his body, leaning when he leaned. It wasn't too bad, I guess, but the faster we went the more I laid my helmet on his back, holding on for dear life. It was exhilarating, to feel free on the roads, but terrifying as I only had Bane for support. I could just fall off at any moment if I didn't pay attention. He was pretty sturdy though, so at least my support was working.

We somehow ended up at my apartment, which was a part of an old building, and he turned the bike off. "Do not remove your helmet until inside," Bane instructed. For a moment I forgot to let go of him, still glued to his jacket. I felt his hands touch mine, and it send shivers down my spine. They were so large and powerful next to mine, and I liked his touch, a lot.

"You will have to let go of me at some point, unless you want to walk in like this," he said, and I heard the mockery loud and clear. He helped me let go and I got off, slightly shaking.

"Lead the way, I have your keys," he ordered. _Wait, what?  
_  
"How do you have them?…and how do you know where I live for that matter?" I asked, feeling less frightened and more concerned about this information he knew.

"I do not think that you are in any position to ask questions, little dove," he said. I wondered if he forgot my name or something.

"Well, I mean, it's _my apartment_…who else has keys?" I said, letting my feeling of violation control my emotions.

"Talia gave them to me, in case I needed in. Do not worry, no one has entered since you left," Bane said and began to walk up the stairs himself. Geeze, Talia was like running the show or something here…

I loved the way he walked though, as if he had too much power in his own body, swaying ever so slightly. I hated how I liked it…

"Now, really. Lead the way. I wish to get back at a decent hour," Bane said ardently.

"Alright," was all I said, because being in this building really killed my mood. I was getting homesick, wondering if I would ever come back here.I walked up to my door and he opened it for me, controlling the situation cleverly by being the one who controlled access.

I took off my helmet, not knowing why I would need it in here. The apartment was a long galley apartment and I loved how it smelled like home. Bane put his helmet on the kitchen table next to mine, and now I could see his eyes. I kind of liked him wearing the helmet because then he couldn't use his eyes on me, although at the same time I kind of liked how they were the perfect brown, placed under his expressionistic eyebrows…oh please, Rosaline, get ahold of yourself woman.

"Well…get packing. You have 20 minutes, and then I am carrying you out of here. Try to pack light, maybe a backpack, as my bike does not have much room," Bane instructed, as if giving out a standard command. I heard him, but I stood still, looking at the home I hadn't been in for 2 months. My parents had helped me pick this apartment out when I was in college. I could almost hear their voices echo in the hallways…

"Why are you just standing?" he asked, trying to sound assertive, but I didn't miss the curiosity strewn in.

"It's just so homey here…I'm going to miss it…I have fond memories of this place," I said in a despairing tone that I couldn't quite control.  
Bane was silent for at least a minute until he finally said, "You will have a new home, for now, and it is quite comfortable." I guess he didn't quite know what to say in moments like these, maybe never having been in moments like them before. He struck me as a guy that didn't deal with too many emotions, at least not on the surface.

I began to pack a backpack when I went into my bedroom, and I could hear Bane's heavy footsteps in the living room. Was he looking around my apartment? Oh, no matter, it wasn't really mine anymore…

I had a bag packed, with some basic clothes, and I already had on a good pair of boots. I put make up inside, hair stuff, and a book I was reading. I couldn't find my locket though, but I knew it was here somewhere. I wasn't leaving until I had it, no matter what Bane said. I loved it more than anything, but was horrible sometimes as I took it off randomly, not wanting to damage it if I lied down, or did art work.

"Your 20 minutes are running up," I heard Bane's metallic voice echo from the living room. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and walked out to where Bane was.

"Hold on, please? I have a locket I need to find…" I said with more desperation than I liked. There was a birthday card on the mantel that a guy from work sent me that Bane was currently looking at. The guy who bought me the card had a crush on me, and the card was kind of like a fun reminder that I had someone out there who liked me. He was cute, and I had even contemplated maybe indulging in his interest. But that obviously wasn't an option anymore.

"Who is this from?" he asked.

"Oh just a friend from work…" I said quietly while I hunted for my locket. Then I saw it, lying on the couch, and I felt relaxation come over me. I didn't even remember putting it there, but I was just happy to have it. It was the thing I needed to make it through this. I unzipped the jacket and put it around my neck. Bane was nearby and watched me, halting me from putting it in my shirt.

"Whose pictures are in there?" he asked. For not being much of a talker, he sure liked to know things about people. It was a golden locket, ornately crafted, and now Bane was holding it in his hands, so close to me. I could smell him now, now that the wind wasn't around to carry it away. He had a musky scent, almost woodsy. It was very masculine.

"It's…of my parents," I said, hating to talk about it, looking down.

"Your parents?" he asked, with much curiosity in his voice. It was soft though, not harsh like it had been recently.

"They died, seven years ago…I'd like to not talk about it…"I said and took the locket back and dropped it down my shirt, where he couldn't grab it.

"Do you think that if I wanted to see what was in there, that putting it down there would keep me from it?" he asked with furrowed eyes, and a dominant tone.

It was like he was trying to establish that yes, indeed, he would go to great lengths if he wanted something. It was such a small statement, but it told me that I should probably never hide anything from him, as he would find out what I was hiding in the end. This must be what makes him good at controlling people...After realizing all of this my face went pink, as I just imagined him going to those means. I heard a tiny smirk under his mask.

"We need to go. Everything else will be taken by request, which you can make tomorrow," he said as he began to walk away.

He walked over to the table, put on his helmet, and handed me mine. I was still thinking of his comment and had to get out of my stupor to take the helmet. He opened the door and I took one last look, one last smell through the helmet, and wondered if I would see it again…at least I had my locket now though.

I had my backpack secured before getting onto the bike again. Once the bike took off, I latched onto Bane again for dear life. At least he was patient about this.

We made it to an old factory that had been turned into lofts and flats. Bane escorted me to the top of the 10 stories, leading me to a door, and walked me inside. We both removed our helmets and I was surprised by this place. It had beautiful dark wood floors, large windows that were crafted so no one could see you from the outside, a beautiful kitchen, and a lovely seating area. Much, much cozier than I ever would have imagined for Bane.

"This is my main living quarters, you are lucky to be in here, mind you. No one comes in here without permission. It's one of the perks of being the boss. There are three rooms here. One is forbidden, as it is my room, and then there is another that I store my personal belongings, which is also forbidden, and the third…I guess it is yours, for now. It's ready to sleep in, and has an attached bathroom. There is food in the kitchen and all your essentials are basically here. I have a few rules, too, about access. You never leave, unless I am your escort, or I specifically tell you that you may leave. Again, do not enter those rooms. And never open the door for anyone, unless it is me. You are going to work Monday through Friday with being able to come home at dinner, and will have whatever you need to get the job done. You will have weekends to yourself, but may work if you wish. It's very basic, as your usefulness to our organization is basic," Bane said, while taking his jacket off and putting it on the dining chair.

I don't know why, but I liked watching him do that. It was such an everyday act, and here he was doing it. It's like a celebrity, where they seem like fake robots or something. To see them do something real is…well, it's comforting.

"Do you agree to my rules?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yes, I agree. I can follow those. Thank you, too. For letting me stay here with you. It's a wonderful flat," I said honestly.

"You are welcome," was all he said and he walked to the right of the flat, which looked like it had hallways. "Follow me," he ordered.

I put my stuff on the kitchen table that wasn't mine and followed him, with my backpack around my shoulders. He was standing next to a door, with his hand on the handle.

"This is your room. Only go in this room. And don't lock it. As you can imagine I break down doors with ease, so I wouldn't even try," he ordered, which I found to be an odd order. But it was no problem, I didn't have the worry about him snooping around my room while I was sleeping.

"You should go to bed, we have a lot of work to do in the morning," Bane commanded. I saw there was a digital clock and that is was almost midnight.

"Alright, thank you," I said seriously and looked at him. He nodded and shut the door behind him.

I was kind of excited tomorrow, to learn more about this Bane guy. He was going to have to answer a lot of my questions too, because I couldn't help him without having a proper background on the man.

**BANE's POV**

I was getting on the bike, thinking about how Talia failed to supply Rosaline with proper clothing. I wasn't going to let this girl suffer what I had to in the pit, so I was going to have to go get her some. She stood there, with her helmet on and Talia's leather jacket, looking timid. I smiled, and this caught me off-guard. I guess I wasn't around timid people often. It was refreshing, in a way...

When the bike took off I had to hold down my laughter at her holding onto me for dear life, but a small chuckle escaped. Oh what an interesting situation this was...my new aide was a timid female, and yet came to my side without hesitation. It would be interesting to see her react more to the League, but I also didn't like that. Usually I wouldn't have cared, but for some reason this person held my interest.

When we arrived I touched her hands, and they were small and soft. I had to help her get off of the motorcycle, which made me smirk even more. I kept calling her little dove, because it's what she was to me, and I wanted to see if she would go along with it. I was mostly just greatly interested in who this woman was, and I could not help but wonder this would bother her. But she had not corrected me, which only intrigued me more.

When she acted despaired about her apartment, and with that specific tone she had…I felt something pull at my heart, and I hated it. I began to wonder about what kind of past she had, and what kind of fond memories she had here. She was definitely seemed to be more layered than Dr. Pavel.

Then I saw the little card she had on her mantle. Who was this man, Xavier, writing to her? And why did I suddenly care so much? Was I already possessive over her? That was ridiculous, and then she began panicking about a locket. She had found it and I lost interest in the card, wondering what was in there. Just who was in there? I couldn't help but feel so curious about this woman. I wanted to know more about her…then she said it was a picture of her parents, who were dead. That's just what I needed, even more things to hurt her, more reasons for me to feel like I needed to protect her. I would have to scold Talia for taking this precious person and putting her into the harsh world of the League of Shadows…but then again, maybe it was for the best. Gotham was going to die, and that would mean she would too. That thought for some reason un-settled me, and I would have to ponder on the reasons for this later...

At the flat I was happy to see her enjoy the place. I was excited as well, as I was finally going to get to work on eradicating my pain. Perhaps this is why I was already so vested in her, because she might possibly give me the thing I yearned for most in this world - freedom. First it was the pit, and now it was my mask. I felt stuck in a cynical loop. I just wanted to feel_ free, _for once. My little dove, she was going to take my pain away…I guess Talia was lucky, as I couldn't scold her for letting Rosaline and I meet...

Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! I hope you guys enjoy this one, and thanks so much for reading and faving and following! I love knowing people like my stories! It's always the boost I need to crank a chapter out. Leave comments if you can, I do love them! Happy reading :)_

* * *

I woke up to a pre-set alarm on my alarm clock, which I almost punched at the first sound of it. It was irritating to me…the buzzing sound as it rang through my mind and into my dream. I was dreaming of Bane for some reason, and us on the motorcycle, driving at speeds that would kill a normal person. But of course in dreams anything is plausible... I sat up and stretched myself, ready for my first day of work. It was 7:00 a.m. At least Bane had already thought ahead of time, leaving an alarm, so he didn't have to wake me up himself.

I showered and dressed for the day. I wore black skinny jeans, my black boots, and a loose gray purple blouse, with sleeves ending at my elbows. It was a very casual blouse, and I tended to dress like this whenever I went to work and school, so it helped get me into that mode. I put my locket with my parent's picture in my nightstand, not wanting to lose it in the streets of Gotham.

I went out into the main area and saw how beautiful it was during the day. It looked like an artsy flat from Europe, or New York. I couldn't wait for tonight either, because I wanted to go to the top terrace and explore it. A rich girl from highschool, years ago, said her father lived in this very flat for a few years, and revealed to me that the top had a terrace. And there was even a hot tub too.

Bane was out in the living area, unbeknownst to me, and almost made me jump as he sat there so quietly. He was sitting on the couch with both of his arms sprawled out on each side, leaning back into it like he had been there for a while, and revealed his muscular frame in an incredible way that made me stare for a second too long. He had on a tight black shirt that had a v neck that exposed a little bit of his skin below his neck. I held down a chuckle as I thought about him being a model for Villain magazine.

"Good morning, little dove. Eat quick, we need to be leaving. Also spend some time on requesting things that you want, as when we are gone I will have my people gather things at your apartment," Bane commanded in a calm voice.

"Alright. Oh, I love trix cereal…" I said quietly to myself as I had walked into the kitchen and realized the man had cereal in his apartment. This was such a…comfortable, thing to me. I could just imagine Bane now, grocery shopping. It was like finding the Joker's war paint or something; the evidence that proves these people are nothing more than people.

"I'll remember that, then. There is a piece of paper and a pen on the kitchen table. Just write your things, where they are, and leave it. I will be back in 20 minutes, then we will leave," Bane said with a military command as he walked passed me, letting me smell him and I wondered if he could smell my shampoo. I felt very annoyed with myself for that, for wondering if he liked it.

He grabbed a new jacket that I hadn't seen, and walked out the door, but not before saying, "Do no leave this apartment, or snoop around. I am leaving you alone for the next 20 minutes. Take it as an opportunity for you to prove to me that I trust you living in here, Rosaline."

He didn't leave me any time to respond, and shut the door behind him. Such a mysterious guy, only having the time to talk when it was convenient to him. I would have been slow to respond anyway, as I was too busy observing his jacket. He had a large brown jacket that was worn looking with a soft white lining on the inside. It was like an epic Bane version of an aviator jacket, and it only made him more powerful looking as it increased his size.

I finished my bowl of cereal, cleaned it out and put it in the dishwasher. I finished the request list as well. I was telling Bane's men to just empty the drawers, carefully, into bags and I could sort it out later. I also listed everything I could think of that I would need, hoping they would get it right. I made sure to ask for my bathing suit, which was a monobikini, so I could use it later and soak in the hot tub. If I was going to be a captive, I might as well enjoy it as much as I can. In the end, that kind of made me feel like I am beating them at their own game. I realized though, while thinking upon this, that I only had this opportunity in the first place because of Bane. If it was up to anyone else, I would have been living in a warehouse. I decided to actually try hard on helping him with his pain. I mean he was helping _me_, when he didn't have to.

As I was sitting there, looking out the window that looked over the streets of Gotham, I heard Bane open up the door.

"Alright, it is time to leave. Let us go," he said while looking at me, and then to my list. "They will put everything in your bedroom, so you won't have to do much," Bane said, holding the door open, showing me that it really was time to leave. I felt odd not having anything on me. I at least always had my cell phone. But when you are a hostage, you tend not to need such things…

We rode in a black SUV to the warehouse, with me in the back and he in the front next to the driver. We arrived at the lab, and there were men in front guarding it. "We need to search you, Miss Rosaline, make sure you aren't bringing anything in here that you shouldn't," one of the militia guards said. I was sort of surprised, not expecting this sudden interest in violating my private bubble.

"She is with me, she does not need to be checked," I heard Bane's metallic voice say as he neared us.

"Sorry sir, we didn't know you were escorting her. But, it's Talia's orders, that we check her," the guard said, and it was evident he wasn't sure how to proceed. Listen to Talia, or to Bane?

"If I say she is clear, then she is clear. You will not lay a hand on her, do you understand? If a single finger finds a way to her, I will sever it without thinking twice," Bane threatened, and I blushed slightly. It worked though, as they didn't say anything and allowed us in.

Bane was the only person to follow me into the lab and he shut the doors behind him. "You will work until 5:00, a lunch will be provided at noon, and I will come to get you when your day is done. No one is allowed in here, other than me, and Talia if she for some reason needs to come. Lab equipment has been supplied for you, over in that locker area. Is there anything else you need?" Bane asked, and it was kind of fun to feel like I was useful to him, like I had some sort of power over him. Although that power was definitely not a physical one.

"Yes, I need you to stay for an hour or so. To ask you questions, take some samples, and I also will be needing some sort of lab partner, to help me. I did focus a lot on experimenting with pain killers in the labs, and true I was focusing a thesis on it, but I would like to have someone check my work that focuses on something similar. Just so I don't miss anything in my calculations and administer something to you that could be harmful" I said to him, trying to sound professional. He seemed impressed by my seriousness, but I could see it in his eyes that he did not like me requiring him to stay. It was essential though. I couldn't help him unless I knew what I was targeting.

"An hour, and that is it," Bane said irritably as he walked down the stairs, taking off his coat.

"Thank you, it will help me a lot, I promise," I said

Then the work began. I was actually excited to show him what I knew. Since my parents were dead I tended to linger in the labs all day, learning the same amount of information that someone 10 years my senior would know. Working like that was the only time that I wasn't reminded that they were gone.

I took blood samples from him, which was quite interesting, as he rolled up his sleeve and revealed his powerful forearms that had lightly protruding veins. It was so much bigger than my arm that sat next to his as I stuck a needle in. I was very careful, and got the blood that I needed.

Then I began to ask him questions, "Okay, stay there for at least a few minutes so your body can recover from me taking your blood. So, where are you from? It will help me understand what you may have been exposed to," I asked. He just sat there, and looked at me with an unchanging glare. I never thought he looked like the kind of guy to reminisce about his past, but it was the closest thing to finding out what was wrong with him.

"Costa Rica," he replied lazily. I smiled inside, thinking of Bane in such a tropical place…but I always expected the U.K…

"You don't look Costa Rican," I said, making sure he really was from there.

"Sorry, am I not tall, dark and handsome? Well, I am tall and handsome, just not very dark. _Sigh. _My mother, as far as I know, was originally from Britain, and I was surrounded by others who had the accent. Also, that tiny vial of blood you took won't do a thing to my stability. I have lost much more before," he said, and I wondered what he meant about the blood thing. I ignored it though, not wanting to lose the opportunity to get answers.

"So when did you get the mask? And the pain? Is there any pain anywhere else?" I asked, and my doctor side began to shine through, almost forgetting that_ Bane_ was my patient. _This_ I could tell was harder for him to answer. He didn't want to tell me, but my eyes tried to push him into telling me. This was the most crucial part.

"I have pain in my back, from an, accident, in Costa Rica. I use my belt as a brace. My face is the main source of my agony, as during a riot the guards couldn't control the crowd and began to inject them with something, I don't know what it was. They stabbed me in the face with one of their needles, which is why it centralizes there I presume. Although, if left unchecked the pain will spread. I was rescued just in time to start having pain medication delivered to me, and the others I am sure died from their pain. The pain has been increasing over the past few months as well," Bane said finally, sort of answering questions I might have had later in this one large answer. It was all very helpful though.

"Alright, and there is a vial of your pain medicine here? I will want to examine it as well," I asked, and he nodded.

"Alright, I guess you can go. I will start analyzing things. If I need any more information I will let you know," I said, knowing that I probably couldn't ask any more questions today. He was a very secretive man, and it was hard to just get those few answers out of him. The least I could do was examine his blood, check for any oddities, and then go from there.

"Alright, thank you, _doctor_. I will be back for you later today. Be careful, and do not leave with anyone other than me," he said, putting his coat back on. Normally someone taking that tone with me would agitate me, but coming from him...it just put a crooked smile on my face. He had a very dry sense of humor, didn't he…

"But seriously, little dove, do not leave with anyone but me. Not even Talia," Bane said as he walked back up the stairs.

"Alright, I promise," I said, kind of sad he was leaving. I was going to be all alone, which was good for experimenting, but it was just so lonely still. I wished I had my locket now. It always made me feel less alone to have my parents around my neck.

He didn't say anything more, and instead just looked at me one last time before leaving.

Well, time to get to work.

I spent the whole day examining everything, taking notes, and by the time I realized it was 5:00 p.m. I had 10 pages of notes filled. By the time Bane arrived I didn't feel like talking about any of it, just ready to get away from petri dishes and microscopes.

He was standing at the doors, waiting for me while I cleaned up, and he watched me do this while he leaned against a wall. I walked up the stairs to him, as he turned the lights off, and he asked, "How was your first day?"

"It wasn't bad, a lot of alone time, but I got far. I'd like to talk about it with you tomorrow before I begin, as I have more questions, if that's alright," I said, while we walked out the warehouse and near the black SUV.

"Fair enough," was all he said as he shut the door for the SUV after I got in. I began to think about exploring the rooftop terrace as we drove, and I was dying to know what was up there.

We arrived back to the flat and went up to our floor, in silence. I felt kind of awkward, not knowing what to say to a man like Bane…elevator talk with him was one of the hardest things to create.

* * *

This same routine continued on for two weeks, and I hadn't used the hot tub yet. Although I did find that there really _was_ a large terrace with a seating area and hot tub. The biggest problem in finding a way into the hot tub was one that I had not anticipated – the possibility of Bane seeing me in a bathing suit.

Bane for the most part only showed up to take me to the warehouse and take me back. When we would come home, well not really home, but back to the flat he would leave shortly after. But his return time back to the flat was never consistent, so I was nervous to explore. I had begun to grow more used to him as well, and we had an interesting little mutual respect going for each other. We definitely didn't converse much, but something told me that having a complacent aura from Bane was almost just as good. He still called me little dove every now and again. I swore one day I would find the courage to ask him, but right now I was still working on that. And as much as I should not admit to it, a small part of me liked it.

I was allowed to ask Bane a few more questions while in the lab, and I began to possibly isolate what was happening. I thought, so far, that whatever they injected him with was somehow alive, and his pain medicine was definitely unique. It had an unknown property that acted like an antibiotic and it fought off whatever was causing his pain. There was of course morphine laced into the medicine, but it was the battle of his medicine and the pain agent that stumped me. I had been working on trying to kill the pain agent that was slowly hurting Bane in an attempt to find an antidote. My training and past experimenting had already given me a few places to look, and a few things to try.

Bane had added a new partner for me to work with that would show up every now and again, and his name was Dr. Jonathan Crane. He was very helpful and knowledgeable, and said that Bane had made a deal with him that he wasn't allowed to talk about.

Then one night had come where I was just so exhausted that I had to soak in the hot tub, and I didn't care what happened. It was a little chilly out, so it was perfect because I wouldn't get too hot in the tub. Bane had left, like usual, leaving me to ponder what he was doing all day. I did that for about five minutes, put on my suit, flip flops, and a towel, and walked out to the balcony that had a spiral stair case. Up on top was a beautiful wooden floor, then the seating area, and then in the back was the hot tub. It was attached to a brick wall, and encased in the same wood as the floor. Some vines, I think that were fake but looked real, were hanging off of the brick wall.

It was so beautiful, and I couldn't wait to soak inside the tub. I took off my towel, put my hair up in a messy bun and decided to keep my earrings in. I had done a lot of hard work recently, and decided I was going to feel pretty while enjoying my time off. It wasn't too much, just a small pair of my mom's diamond earrings that made me feel like I was a rich woman who owned this flat. It was fun to play pretend, especially in a moment like this.

My body relaxed immediately with the bubbling heat that came out of the hot tub's jets, as it massaged my skin and warmed my muscles. I leaned my head against the brick wall and wished I could just stay here for forever.

It was just so wonderful, to escape up here on the terrace, by myself watching Gotham's night life and to watch the moon pass over as if watching all of us. I wished I could watch what Bane was doing. Just what on Earth does he do all day...

Then I heard the balcony door open and close. I sat up quickly, wondering who was out there, and if they would come up here. I didn't want anyone to see me in my bathing suit. I didn't mind being at the beach or a pool with it on, but something about this League of Shadows made me want to have the decency of the 1800s with my clothing.

I heard the familiar heavy footsteps walk up the spiral staircase. Was it Bane? He wasn't supposed to be home yet. I had been watching his timing for the past 2 weeks, noticing he never came home before 10:00 P.M. and mostly came home after midnight. I brought a watch up to the terrace to watch the time with and saw it was only 9:00 P.M. What was he doing?

"Rosaline," I heard Bane's voice say, more like command, obviously asking for me to respond. I turned up the jets to make more bubbles so I could hide in the bubbling water. I blushed at the thought of Bane seeing me so exposed.

"I'm up here, in the hot tub," I called back shyly, and heard his footsteps slow on the stairs at hearing this. Then I saw him emerge, with one eye brow perched. Of course, the one night I have the balls to do this, he comes home early.

"So you found the terrace?" Bane asked as he walked near, examining me carefully as he approached the hot tub. There was an obvious hint of curiosity in his brown eyes.

"Yes. I knew someone whose father used to live here, years ago. She always bragged about the terrace," I said, slumping down even further into the water as Bane continued to watch me.

"I hope you know, I use this tub as well. So I advise to use this before I get home from now on, unless of course…you want me to join you," he said and I paid attention to many things in that statement. First I noticed how he used this same hot tub, how he had called this place home, and how he was teasing me now, and I was sure if there was no mask I would see a smirk to accompany those hard eyes that were laced with humor. I went with it, blushing more, enjoying the casual talk I haven't participated in…in well, months.

"Well I am sure it would be much cozier if you joined me, because you probably would take up half the thing," I said, while looking at the sky. I was too shy to look at him with conversing like this, as I had never seen someone talk to him like this. But I couldn't help but want to see what he would say. I definitely heard the smirk that time, as he leaned on the edge of the hot tub, closing in on me. Why was I enjoying this so much with him?

His eyes quieted down, almost hiding any emotions, as he said, "What is wrong with that?"

I actually smiled, not being able to control it, but removed it quickly. I didn't want him to win this one. His voice still had that Bane tone, of hidden menace, but he had put most of it away for now, and I liked this change of events. I liked how he asked it too, almost as if pushing me.

"You should at least take me out for dinner first before joining me for a cozy hot tub party for two," I said, and immediately blushed when I realized I had just taken this to a new level, of almost...flirtation_._ _Rosaline, he is a killer and is keeping you hostage in his flat. Don't flirt with him! _

But it was the way he cocked one eyebrow, as if saying, "oh?" that made me melt a little. He obviously did not anticipate this, and I could tell I had succeeded at catching him off guard. I knew that not many people could catch a man like Bane off guard, and I felt a small feeling of pride for this accomplishment. I started to wonder if he was handsome under that mask…oh stop, I can't do this. So I changed the subject.

"Why do you use the hot tub anyway?" I asked, curious. He didn't strike me as a hot tub kind of guy.

"It is for my back. It calms the ache in it, as you should have guessed, Little Dove. I think you are changing the subject," he said cleverly as he narrowed his eyes, and he was very close to me this time, watching me carefully. That smart man…he knew I should have figured that one out on my own...he was enjoying this way too much. But, in a horrible way, I enjoyed how he enjoyed it.

The glow from the hot tub highlighted his mask, as it flickered with the bubbling waters, and I realized just how close we were. I was able to take in so many details of Bane, even the tiny details in his skin. I needed to get out of this situation, because obviously he was very amused by all of this, and I was losing my mind.

"Well I should just probably get out. I have to get up early. I didn't sleep well last night anyway and need the sleep," I said, ruining the mood. But it was on purpose, as I couldn't let Bane control my mind like this. His eyes furrowed slightly, and he grabbed my arm as I went to raise out of the hot tub, holding me down with a gently force. I registered how easily he could break my arm if he wanted to. I should really remember not to push this man...

His hand on my skin gave me goose bumps, but luckily he didn't seem to notice as he asked, "Why did you not sleep well? And do not worry about tomorrow, Dr. Crane is going to work tomorrow for you. You may have the day off," Bane said and I was very surprised at this news.

"Wait, why? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, sitting back down, closer to him so I could try to understand what was happening.

"No, quite the opposite. You deserve the day off. It is Friday tomorrow, so I am giving you a 3 day weekend," he said and I couldn't believe this act of kindness. Unless there was a hidden motive…then my mind became consumed with a possible ulterior motive for keeping me home. Oh, there I go again…calling it home.

"You didn't answer me. Why did you not sleep well? Is something wrong with the room?" he asked, with his hand still on my arm. It wasn't squeezing it…it was almost as if he forgot it was there…

"No, the room is wonderful…I just had a bad dream was all," I said, looking back down at the bubbling water. It was a nightmare that haunted me periodically…and it had come back to haunt me last night.

"What was it?" he asked, and I couldn't understand where this concern was coming from. I looked up and tried to smile, to show that it was all alright, but it didn't convince him as I said, "It was just my parents…"

"You sound fond of them, I do not understand why you would have a nightmare of them…" he said, and I just wanted to sink into the water and float away. I didn't like talking about this, not at all, especially to him. But Bane was blocking my only way out. I decided to just answer, if anything, it might make him feel pity for me which could help my survival chances later.

"It was when I left for college…I came home, for the weekend, and saw that their front door was open and the lights were out. I ran inside, and found the place was a wreck…I can't go into detail…all you need to know is that they were dead, robbed and murdered…my parents. I saw the murderer before I left, and the police found out who he was, but never caught him. He's lucky too, because I almost stabbed him with a kitchen knife…and my nightmare last night was of him…" I said, remembering that ugly face of his…the person who took my parents from me.

Bane was silent, but his strong hand on my arm still comforted me. I wondered when he would remove it, but I kind of didn't want him to.  
"What was his name?" Bane asked me, and I couldn't mistake the slight blood thirst in his voice. I had luckily been minimally exposed to this side of him, but it always unnerved me when I heard it.

"Benjamin Crowe," I said quietly, hating that name…wishing that every time I said it a knife stabbed his heart. I certainly wouldn't mind doing the job.

"Well, do not worry about him, ever. There is no way he is going to get to you now, not with me around…" Bane said, and I swore I heard the hunger in voice increase. He stood back, letting go of my arm and said, "I will be back...I participated in a lot of... physical activity, today and need the warm water later tonight. Stay in if you please, but I am getting in later regardless." _Physical activity_. I wondered if that meant he brawled a lot today. But with who? And why?

And suddenly he was gone, off to do who knows what. I couldn't help but wonder if he was going to do something with Benjamin Crowe. Why would he though? It's not like it was necessary.

I got out quickly, wrapped myself in a towel and walked back into an empty flat. For some reason Bane's absence really affected me. Despite the person he was, I enjoyed his presence. He had proven to have a very dry sense of humor, and I just loved the way he was. How his muscles always seemed to be flexed, how I felt safe with him around, and the way his eyes almost spoke as sounds came out of his mask. I knew it was wrong, but there was something about him that was so hard to ignore.

I had dressed and came back out to the living room, not being able to sleep despite my tiredness. I just decided to watch T.V. instead. I laid down eventually, becoming exhausted out of nowhere, and didn't even notice that I had passed out completely.

The next thing I remember was being scooped up in some amazingly strong arms, and my head found a place on the arm's shoulders which had room for two of my heads. Then I was lying in my bed, having my covers put over me. It wasn't fair either, because I think I was in REM or something, so I couldn't wake up to see for sure who it was. But it wasn't too hard to realize that it was Bane, as his smell was hard to miss. I loved that musky man smell he had. Oh Bane…what you do to me…


	4. Chapter 4

_'Tis a bit long, but I do love this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, and thanks so much for reading! I love hearing feedback about it, so feel free to share :) Happy Reading :)_

* * *

I had woken up, questioning the probability that it truly was Bane who carried me into bed. I had never expected him to do something like that, but it _had_ to be him. The way I could smell him…it was too real. It made me excited for the weekend, and the potential to see him, but that proved to be nothing more than false hope.

He had been gone for the entire weekend. This actually bummed me out, and I began to realize just how much I actually enjoyed him being around. I kept thinking, over the entire 3 day weekend, about the hot tub scenario. About how his eyes had raised, as if intrigued by my stupid comment about having to take me on a dinner date before getting cozy in a hot tub with me. It was the way I hadn't seen that look in his eyes, like there was no trace of the Bane that the city was scared of, like how there really was a normal guy in there, somewhere. I mean, it makes sense. All villains have to have a normal spot in their heart, they _are human,_ after all.

I had straightened out my room finally, unpacking everything that Bane's men brought, and I was happy to see that they brought everything. Once I had done that boring task, I finished reading a book that I had been working on. I finished that too though, and was left with nothing to do but watch T.V.

Then when T.V. didn't do the job, I thought of Bane, and why he was gone. Maybe he didn't like my little comment up on the Terrace. I was so stupid. I was just happy to have a normal conversation with a person and because he…well he isn't bad looking at all, I accidentally, sort of kind of flirted with Bane. It was like I was confessing this to myself, in disbelief that I did something as naïve as that.

I was eating dinner by myself again on Sunday when Barsad came in. I hadn't seen him in almost 3 weeks.

"Hey there, Rosaline. You got seconds?" he asked after smelling the food I made. I usually made Bane some, and they were always eaten at some point, so I got used to overcooking. "Yeah, fix yourself a plate. Save some for Bane, he usually eats, somehow," I said with little emotion about the man.

"Yeah, I have never seen him eat before. I think he takes the mask off and scarfs his food or something. I heard you were doing a good job in the lab," Barsad said, making small talk with me. I was glad he was so good at this, because I was worried we would have to sit in awkward silence until a topic fell into our laps.

"Yeah, I didn't get to go on Friday, but at least Dr. Crane is there. Bane's nice to let me stay here, so I thought I would actually work hard at helping his pain," I said, happy to have human contact.

We talked some more over dinner, and it felt like he was leading up to something. My hunch was right, as he said, "Tomorrow Bane is letting you take another day off."

"What? Why? I don't understand, am I no use anymore?" I asked, almost panicked, because if Bane saw no more use for me…then I was screwed. I needed him to need me, and if I don't work in the lab, then I lose my importance to him…

"No, he didn't sound disappointed in your work. I am not sure, to be honest. I just know he doesn't want you coming in tomorrow. The area is sort of swarming with criminals at the moment. I think he is worried something would happen to you, and he needs you to still find something for him," Barsad said.

"Well I can't do that if I don't go…" I mumbled to myself more than anything.

"You _like_ going?" Barsad asked, as if I was crazy.

"Well…it's something to do, a reason for Bane to keep me alive…I sort of need him to need me…" I said, feeling like I just had to confide in _someone_ about my worries. My worries, about the day that Bane wouldn't need me anymore. And if Dr. Crane did the job…well then _he _would get rewarded, not me.

"I understand. Sorry, I can't really do anything, Rosaline. Bane told me to tell you that message, and that was it," he said. The conversation sort of died after that and he left shortly after. It was like a death sentence. Maybe Crane was_ too_ good.

Finally Monday morning came, and I still hadn't seen Bane._ At least I will get to go back to the lab tomorrow..._as long as Bane doesn't give me another day off.

I couldn't wait to see what Dr. Crane had done, and I couldn't wait to get out of here. I felt distant from Bane, and the hatred for myself swelled up. I can't believe I ever thought anything even remotely romantic about that man.

I walked out the hallway, and had my back to the main living quarters to my right, making a bee line to the kitchen as I was starving.

_THWACK!_

Something hard, and powerful, punched my shoulder. A loud gasp escaped my lips, almost like a yell. "What the hell?!" I shouted and turned around while backing up at the same time.

"Oh…(few choice words) Rosaline…I am so sorry…" said a smaller man, maybe an inch taller than me, and he looked a lot like Barsad. How did he know my name? Oh who cares, my shoulder was killing me and I was sure he bruised my muscle, and I hated the thought of my shoulder knotting up like that...oh it, _hurt!..._ Maybe Bane and I could share medicine... No, I'm going a Bane free day today. I refused to think about him.

Barsad came into the room, and then the man in front me had complete terror strewn onto his face, as if he killed the Queen of England on accident.

"What's going on?!" Barsad yelled into the room, and he must have heard my cry of pain. Was he outside, guarding the door this whole time?

"I…I didn't know she was in here…I thought she was at the lab and I heard her…and I-I-I punched her shoulder," said the man stupidly.

"You idiot! You hurt her?!" Barsad yelled as he ran over.

"_Who_ hurt her?" spat an evil voice, and I am sure if tones could kill we would all be dead. I turned around and saw Bane walk through the door, his eyes were livid and practically pouring out hatred.

He came near me and I backed away, out of instinct, because I was now cornered by these three men that could probably beat me up and my instincts told me to move away. I mean, one had already _started_ to beat me up.

Banes eyes changed ever so slightly when I backed away, they looked almost…no that would be stupid. Just when I wasn't going to think of him he finally shows up...

"What _happened?!"_ Bane hissed, eyeing the two men.

"Crowley said he punched her shoulder," Barsad said, eager to show he wasn't the culprit. I actually felt bad for the man, who looked like a little child now, and his face was full of pure terror.

"He said he didn't mean to, he didn't know I was here," I said, trying to make sure he didn't get pulverized. Bane's head turned onto me quickly once I spoke, and his eyes analyzed me, watching me try to move my arm. It almost hurt too much to move it all the way. Dang, that small guy punches hard.

"I told you, to come in…and grab a few things..." Bane said while slowly walking to the man who hit me, and I could see Bane's muscles bulge as his anger was undeniable. He was so livid that I even_ I_ was scared. I could tell that he was trying with every ounce of willpower to not kill this man.

"We are leaving. And Crowley, you come with me. Barsad, I forbid anyone to be in here from now on. Not a single soul shall walk through those doors," Bane said as he painfully grabbed Crowley's arm. Bane didn't even have to try as he dragged the man out of the flat, as if pulling this man were nothing more than carrying a bag of cotton. I felt bad for him...he said it was an accident, and at least it wasn't my face. I hated the thought of getting punched in the face...it always looked so painful when I'd see a patient who got into a fist fight.

Bane left in a hurry, and I had to admit he terrified me for the first time. His militia outfit, the mask, the bulletproof vest…and the way he scowled at Crowley. "He's not going to kill that guy, is he?" I asked, actually worried for that man's life.

"Don't worry about that, Rose, it was his fault anyway," Barsad said and began to leave himself. I would have called him back, but him calling me Rose surprised me. It was like he was becoming a little friend to me. I missed having friends...

I tried all day to make my shoulder feel better. I found some aspirin in a cabinet and took 2 tablets. It helped the inflammation and pain, but I knew I had at least a whole week of pure muscle ache coming.

I realized, after thinking about it, that Bane was outside the flat's door the whole time that that Crowley guy was in here. Why was Bane sending someone in to his _own place_, to get _his_ stuff for him? Was he avoiding me? Of course he was, I didn't mean anything to him. I was just a girl who was going to take his pain away. But if I kept getting days off, I would be stuck here to rot.

All day I sat around, trying to find a position where my shoulder didn't hurt. Finally, I decided to try the hot tub and see if I could use the warmth and jets to help my muscle. I had my hair down, my bathing suit on and a towel wrapped around me when the front door opened. I looked to the clock and saw it was only 7:00 P.M. Barsad, maybe?

It was Bane…He entered the flat, and looked at me, surprised to see me. Did he forget I live here?

"Going for a dip?" he asked casually as he shut the door and removed his vest.

"Yeah…"I said quietly. There was no need to small talk anymore.

"Why are you so withdrawn?" he asked, catching onto my mood quickly, and had real concern in his eyes as he approached me. I felt even smaller next to him with the lack of clothing on me.

"Well, I just figured it's what you want... since you keep avoiding me, and are keeping me from going to the lab," I said quietly, not looking at him. We might as well be honest if we were going to be roommates. I didn't want to be those roommates that hated each other but pretended like it was nothing. It was just easier to acknowledge that we both just lived here, for work purposes.

I could hear him stall in his movement toward me, as if I had said something harsh, and then he picked up his pace again as he neared me until he was only a foot away.

"...I did not mean to offend you. And if I wanted you out of my life, _trust me,_ you would be gone. I just don't want you to get hurt. The less I am around the better," he said quietly, and no matter what Jedi skills I tried to use to keep him from having this effect on me, I couldn't stop my walls from melting down. He was even closer to me now, with only a few inches between us. He reached his hand up, grabbing my hair and revealing my shoulder. I hadn't had the guts to look at it yet. I was one of those goofballs that could handle other people in ugly messes, but at the site of anything wrong with me...well it always made me terribly woozy. He examined it, and let my hair fall back down on my back.

"Go, I will meet you up there. I will help your shoulder, but soaking will help as well. I have dealt with a lot of pain in my life, rendering me pretty decent at removing it," he said and motioned for me to go to the terrace. What was he going to do? I was kind of worried, and yet excited. Was I fool for this? For letting him help me? Oh well, my shoulder hurt and I could use a trick or two to mend it.

I hesitated and went up the stairs, and saw he went into his room, probably to grab something. I got in the hot tub and turned the jets down, so it wouldn't pulverize my muscle. God it felt so good, the warmth, the small massage on my muscle. I still couldn't believe that that guy punched me…

Then I heard Bane making his way up the stairs, and then over to the hot tub. I was too much in heaven to move, afraid if I did it would just hurt some more.

"Sit up," he commanded and I did without thinking. Wow, someone has some control over me. I had purposefully turned my back to him though, so I didn't have to look at him. There was no denying that he had been avoiding me to some degree, and I was still hurt. There, I admitted it. I was actually hurt by Bane. I was probably one of the few people on this planet that was _emotionally_ hurt by Bane, not physically.

"Just relax, little dove," he said in a very calm voice. I even wondered if it came from him, but the masked voice told me that it did. He stuck his hands into the water, on each side of me, and thank goodness I wasn't facing him because I would have blushed. His head was right over me, I could hear him breathing, and I could see there was only an inch between his hands and my skin. "I have to make sure they are warm before touching you," he said in a low voice, as if answering my nervousness as to what he was doing.

He was warming his up hands like this on purpose, and I knew it, and yet my stupid body craved for them to not move out of the water, but to go ahead and close that inch that separated our skin. To hold me in his arms that were practically already wrapped around me. I guess this was the downfall to having a brilliant villain keep you hostage – he knew how to play mind games. And why…_why _did I like it?!

He took his hands out, and I actually felt disappointment. I heard him fumble with something and then my body shivered, not at the cold, but at the touch of Bane's hands on my shoulder. It was soft, and soothing…and he was rubbing something into my shoulder. It felt amazing, and I couldn't deny it.

He touched my shoulder just perfectly, not too hard and not too soft, just rubbing the spot that ached. "It is a topical cream, and I have learned how to massage a sore wound to almost perfection. Hopefully this helps you," he said, and I could hear a slight hint of bitterness in his voice.  
"I'm sorry…" I said, and didn't even realize I had said it.  
His hands slowed down, and he asked, "Why?" he was honestly confused, and now I felt even more stupid.

"For having to learn how to treat pain," I said honestly. Despite his apparent evil side, I was almost positive after learning small factoids about him that his attitude probably stemmed from his past.

He was silent, but his hands roamed over my shoulders some more, and I could almost feel the sensuality increase in his touch. "I did not mean to avoid you, nor for you to take it personally these past few days, and maybe even weeks. I am a dangerous man, a very, dangerous man…"

"For being so dangerous, you sure know how to give a mean shoulder rub…" I said, trying to lighten the air, but I also meant it. He could always retire his villain lifestyle and become a professional masseuse. I definitely heard the smirk, and felt his laughter it in his hands, but it fell quickly when he next spoke.

"I am serious, little dove, you even backed away from me today…I did not forget that," he said, and I wondered what that tone was, in his voice. It's like he _wanted_ me to not like him. No, he wasn't going to win that battle, because to be honest, he already lost.

"I only did that out of instinct. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I just felt trapped with the other two there…and I hadn't seen you in a while…" I said, not knowing how to phrase it. It wasn't Bane that I feared, I just feared his evil side. And seeing his evil side after not seeing him for a few days, made me almost think I had made up the kind side of him.

"That should be enough for it now," was all he said as he removed his hands, and I immediately wanted them back.

"My shoulder feels a lot better now, really. Thank you. I feel like I owe you," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, I know of a way," he said, and for a moment I became very nervous. What was going on? I turned around, slightly panicking at what was happening next. Especially since he was taking off his shirt…oh my…his body was glorious without a shirt…the way his muscles danced as his arms moved to remove the black shirt, revealing a huge, masculine body. And I noticed his neck muscles, how big they truly were. It was good it was dark out, because my face blanched at the thought of what was going to happen next.

"Dr. Crane has been working on helping my back pain, to test out his antidotes. If you want to pay me back, for letting you live here, keeping you from the warehouse which is riddled with bad men right now, and helping your shoulder," he began and I realized I truly did owe Bane a lot, "you can inject this medicine into my spine, and I need you to massage the area to spread it better. You don't have to get out. I will sit on the edge of the hot tub and you can stay in," he said and all color came back to my cheeks. I obviously have not been around a man in a while, because this one was keeping me on an edge that seemed to just be getting taller. Then again, Bane always seemed like he was more than a man.

I guessed this wasn't really an option as his shirt was already off, and he already had the needle with a clear liquid inside. It was like he had planned for this to happen.

"I assume you know what to do?" Bane asked, and I could see his eyes were warm, and it was like we weren't in Gotham at the moment, like this Terrace was somewhere else. It truly did feel good to escape. I also knew that if I did this, and didn't hurt him, that it would open up a door of trust between us. Allowing me to see such a vulnerable side was like waving a white flag, testing to see if he could handle letting his walls down.

"Yes…" I said quietly as he handed me the needle. I stood up, revealing my upper half, and I couldn't help but notice that he had noticed, and then he raised an eyebrow at me suggesting he was thinking, "Oh?" before turning around and sitting in front of me, putting me in a perfect position to do the job. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but he _did_ need the medicine, and I _did_ have medical training.

His back had a horrible, ugly scar going up his spine. I was almost repulsed, not at his scar really, but at the fact that someone had done this to him. No wonder murder wasn't a problem to him…he had probably grown up around it.

"Well?" he said impatiently.

"Sorry, I was just contemplating who on Earth gave you this scar on your spine," I said and zeroed in on the spot he had instructed me to shoot the needle into.

"That is for another time. And it was not on Earth, as some would say, but a Hell…but do not concern yourself with that for now, just inject the needle," he said and I didn't wait any longer, not wanting to push his patience. I stabbed it in at the spot just above his belt, which did resemble a brace the closer I got to it. I injected it quickly and withdrew. His body tensed at the probable pain that came with a spine injection, and luckily I didn't miss or he'd be paralyzed. I immediately laid the needle down and began to touch his back, working the liquid into his body.

His body quickly relaxed and I noticed the sheer muscle this man had in his back. It was enormous, and _intimidating_. I enjoyed touching it though, never having felt muscle like this before. I could feel him breathe a sigh of relief. What would it be like, I wondered, to live in a life ruled by pain?

I eventually stopped rubbing and he straightened out.  
"You can keep going, if you like," he said with a humored tone.  
"I'm afraid you might fall in if I keep going, your body keeps relaxing more and more with each passing minute," I said, extending the humor.

"That wouldn't be a problem. I haven't felt relief like this in years. Plus, if I fell in, then I could skip the dinner I would have to pay for, in order to get in there with you," he said and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. He really _was_ funny...He was so sarcastic, but good at it, very good at it. I hoped this time he wouldn't hide from me, as I truly enjoyed his humor. I wondered too if he was sarcastic like this to his enemies. It chilled me for a moment, because ruthless sarcasm, in my opinion, was one of the best tactics for intimidation. Thank goodness I got the playful kind...

I tried changing the subject though, always seeming to become nervous when I talked to Bane like this. "Why didn't you just have Dr. Crane do this for you?" I asked, but I honestly was curious at the same time.

"Because I guessed you had more sensual hands than him. The thought of him rubbing my back like that definitely would not have helped my discomfort," he said as he stood up, making me smile even more, even letting out a tiny laugh. It was so funny, to hear this man have humor, with the same voice he used to intimidate the living life out of people. It added so much depth to him, and I caught myself wanting to know more about him…Who was Bane,_ really_?

He didn't even bother to put his shirt back on as he gathered his things. "I would like to rub that cream on your shoulders tomorrow morning, as well. It is a powerful healing agent and it will help your shoulder greatly," he said while picking up the bottle. It looked specially made, it didn't even have a logo on it. "I was saving it for something special, but I can see that when you got hit, it put an unforgiving knot in your muscle. I do not like to think that you are in pain, while under my watch. It was specially made for me, and the doctor was killed…so savor its magic, Rosaline," he said, while twirling the plain tube in his large hand as he looked at it.

"Then you keep it, it was for you," I said quickly, not wanting him to waste his pain medicine on me. My shoulder would heal, eventually. He was the one who lived in daily agony without medicine.

"No, I said I was saving it for something special…so I will use it as I please. I also wanted to show you this tube, to let you know _how_ he was killed. It was by working for me, in those labs. _That_ is why I have withheld you from joining Dr. Crane in the labs recently, starting tomorrow you will no longer be going. Dr. Crane will be making house visits from now on…" Bane said, while giving me a serious look, telling me with his eyes not to test him on this matter, so I didn't.

"Alright, fine. I'll stay here, as long as I still get to help," I said, praying he wouldn't kick me off the medical team.

His eyes tightened and he asked, "Why?" Was it really that hard to figure out?

"Because...because I-I need you to need me, to need me for help, to help heal your pain. That's the only reason Talia is keeping me alive, isn't it..." I said, taking advantage of this interesting intimacy we had just shared. If there was ever a time to pry him for this particular information, it was now while he, hopefully, enjoyed my presence.

"...do you actually think that I wouldn't stop wanting, or needing you after you help with my pain? Talia no longer controls your participation in the league of shadows. No, she gave control over you to me a week ago...so _I_ will call the shots on when to let you go. And not just anyone gets to share my flat with me... That's all you need to know," he said with severity, as if I had offended him or something. He also ended the statement with some surprise in his voice, as if surprised he had even said that...did he actually enjoy me being around him?

I didn't want the air to sit too long in awkward silence so I said, "Alright, thank you. And thank you _again_, Bane, for helping out my shoulder," I said in a quiet voice. I was somehow shy again, after his little speech to me.

"You are welcome. And I should thank _you,_ for my back…" he said as he walked back to the staircase

He had retired to his room by the time I had gone back down the stairs. Needless to say it was hard for me to sleep that night as the butterflies in my stomach would not stop fluttering.

**BANE's POV**

I had been avoiding her all weekend. After that moment when I came to visit her in the hot tub…I couldn't stop thinking of her. The way she said it would have been _cozy_, and how I should have to take her on a date first. _A date._ How could a woman like that even joke about something like that? With me? I am a dangerous man…and I know it. I will only hurt her…although it is truly my last intention.

But I am not ordinary one, I am one that was forged in the darkness of Hell. It was not my choice though, and I truly believe if I had not grown up with so much pain, so much agony, so much torment…that I may not be the exact person I was today. It is safe to say my murder count would be significantly lowered…

But not my little dove. I cared for her in a different way than Talia, whom I had known as a small child. My Rosaline was a woman when I met her, able to cast her female charm on me like that. And the way she always smelled of strawberries…clever girl.

She was dangerous to me, messed with my head. She had power over me, and I hated it. I _hated_ feeling so vulnerable, and yet I enjoyed it…I enjoyed her in the hot tub, with the soft glow of the light caressing her face like that, making her earrings sparkle so gently…I had to distance us, I couldn't be involved with a woman like her. She made my mind wander when it shouldn't.

And then…Crowley, that buffoon, _hit her._ He actually HIT her. He was the luckiest man alive when she vouched for him, because I could hear it in her tone that she didn't want this to be the end for him, and I thought of her finding out if I actually killed him…it was the way she vouched for him that told me not to do it. There she goes, having power over me again…but the thought of her being hurt, because I wasn't nearby... It was like I_ supposed_ to be by her, to protect her. But then she backed away from me, when I approached her. I thought I knew what pain was, but this was different. It did something to me, to see her cower at my presence. I had to change that, I couldn't _stand _that.

Maybe I should give in, for the fun of it. See what happens, because who I was kidding…I couldn't forget her even when I tried. And then I thought about a way to prove to her I wasn't an entire monster, so I thought to use that topical cream for her shoulder. I owed it to her for leaving her alone. I owed to her for being so light in my dark world.

And then I touched her skin, not just in a friendly way, but on a much deeper level. It felt good, to alleviate someone's pain, especially my little dove's. I was glad she couldn't see my face when I saw her in that little bathing suit, because I couldn't suppress a smile for that one. Little dove seems to be more than a little dove in that suit…now I also had to worry about _that_ controlling my mind later...

Then I let her touch me, in a sensitive spot, on my spine. Her soft fingers against my back felt so natural, so calming, and I wanted to get in there with her, pretend we weren't in Gotham…

And she laughed at my sarcasm…maybe she wasn't dangerous to me. Maybe she was good for me, she saved someone's life from my grip, Crowley's to be exact, which no one had ever done. Alright, I decided to give her a chance. Although I didn't know how much I could take at once...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you guys so much for reading the story! I love seeing that people read these, and I love it even more when I see feeback or follows or favorites :) It means a lot to me and keeps me writing! Hope you enjoy this one, and do comment if you enjoy it so far! Can't wait for the next one, I'll enjoy writing it just like I did with this one :) Happy Reading :_)**

* * *

I awoke to a soft knocking on my door, as Bane had apparently turned off the alarm clock at some point before this morning. The door was already open, and he was standing there in another black shirt, but it was looser, leaving a good amount of his neck line unveiled. He also had on cargo pants and socks, as if this was his casual wear. I smiled into the pillow. I could just imagine him, wearing PJs to bed…or maybe even sleeping with no shirt on at all. I was still so tired, and kind of embarrassed he was in here, seeing me as a sleepy head. I just had on some shorts, some underwear, a loose sweater, and my hair was down. Hardly anything appealing.

He didn't even talk as he neared my bed, with the ointment in his hand. He sat down on the bed and I wondered what we would be like, after last night. It was very subtle, the moment we had, but for a man like Bane…I could tell it was a huge leap.

Then he spoke, "Good morning. I need to apply this to you. The doctor before you told me that it was necessary to wait no more than 8 hours, in order for the ointment to work properly. It's been 8 hours so it cannot wait any longer. So pull your shirt up, and stay on your stomach," he ordered softly, trying to be the doctor this time instead of me.

I was even more embarrassed now because he would see that I didn't have a bra on.

"I can do it for you, if you truly wish, but something tells me you would prefer to pull your own shirt up. Now, stop being shy, I need to apply this," he said and I could tell I was pushing his patience once again. I didn't want to ruin anything after last night, so I caved in. At least he couldn't see me blush with my face in the pillow. "Alright," I said quietly as my head was slightly turned so I could talk. I could hear him smirk slightly.

I pulled my shirt up, revealing my back completely. I didn't hear anything for a few seconds, and began to wonder if something was wrong, but then I finally heard him move and put his hands on my skin. My body tensed at the coldness of the cream. "It will warm in a few minutes," Bane said.

We were like that, for almost 10 minutes, with him sitting next to me, and rubbing my shoulder. Whatever was in that cream was pure bliss, because my shoulder lost almost all of its ache. Bane had reduced my healing time dramatically and I was very grateful for this. It was a small act, but from him I could tell it was much bigger.

"You can sleep for an extra half an hour, if you like. I noticed it takes you around an hour to get ready and Dr. Crane will be here in an hour and a half, so time it wisely," Bane said and my stomach's excitement left as he stood up. It was pretty pathetic just how much I enjoyed this man.

"Alright, thank you Bane," I said and looked up. Our eyes met, and we stared for a second too long to make it just a glance, and then instinctually I put my face back into my pillow with embarrassment. This stare had made the butterflies come back and I felt so awkward being in such a sleepy state. There he goes again, with his smirking. I think he enjoyed making me shy…

"Do you have a favorite restaurant around here?" he asked suddenly. This surely brought my face out of the pillow as I sat up into a front plank, looking at him with raised eyes. A restaurant? That sounded wonderful…I told him the first thing that came to my head, because I hadn't had this flavor in such a long time.

"I have many…but there is this one Indian Restaurant…I love the curry chicken from there…why?" I asked, excited. I saw his eyes slightly raise at my sudden ability to show my face.

"Just wondering. If you work hard this week I may surprise you with it," he said and that was the end of the conversation as he quickly left.

Even in loose clothing he still looked powerful and terrifying, but he was still so caring for me. I couldn't help but miss his presence the second he left. I almost wanted to just follow him, but I didn't want to push anything. He reminded me of the most fearsome wolf in the forest. Everyone fears the wolf tremendously but the wolf shows a kind side to someone eventually. You kind of just have to let it come to you, and then hope that the wolf will bond with you on its own.

* * *

For the rest of the week Dr. Crane and I worked hard to crack the code that was Bane's pain. It was nice to have Dr. Crane there, to keep me company while Bane did whatever he does during the day. We actually came very close to finding an antidote, but it was obvious we still needed more time.

Finally it was Friday evening, and I couldn't wait to see if I worked hard enough for the treat that Bane had promised me. I was also in a good mood because Bane had been around long enough in the mornings and at night to at least say hi to me, which helped me feel a little more comfortable around him. He was very busy, as evident by his eyes when he would come home…home…I smiled. He did add a homey quality here, didn't he? It was like we were random roommates or something…I liked the idea of, something, more though...

My world lit up when Bane arrived 20 minutes after Dr. Crane left, because he had an Indian dinner with him. I had to hide my excitement at this, but it was just so nice to have something from the outside world, to remind me it still existed. He put the bag on the dining room table and I could smell the strong spice of curry. They made the best curry chicken I had ever had. I was honestly surprised when he took a seat across from me at the table.

"Thank you, for the food. I haven't had something from the outside world in a while," I said, honestly excited. I could see for a moment this comment bothered him, but he was quick to erase that emotion.

"You are welcome. You deserve it. You are working very hard, after all," Bane said as he leaned back into his seat. For being such an unforgiving killer he sure did a lot of normal mannerisms. As I ate I realized the true perks to being the key to ridding Bane of his pain. Apparently he was willing to even reward me in very special ways. It only made me want to work harder, to see what else he was willing to do.

We didn't talk much as I ate, and I felt slightly uncomfortable while his eyes just watched, as if I was an experiment he was told to examine. "Dr. Crane told me you are close to cracking the mystery," he said, almost sarcastically, in a very casual way without turning his gaze from me. I tried very hard to eat with as much manners as possible.

"Yes, we are, luckily. Hopefully you won't need that mask much longer," I said, and I hid my sadness well. I honestly couldn't fathom the need for him to keep me once I healed his pain.

"That…would be amazing…" he said and finally took his eyes off of me as he gazed upward. It was the first time I saw him so, appreciative, before. It was almost desperate as well.

"Yeah, I bet you miss doing a lot of things…" I said, imagining a life with a mask. It would be so confining.

"Oh yes, there are many things I do miss…and many things that I want to do," he said slowly and then looked back down at me. What…was he wanting to eat my food? Sadly I think I would fight him over that…

I didn't get to finish my meal, but I was just so full that I couldn't. I began to get up to put it away, while Bane talked. Thank goodness I had a firm grip on it too, because I almost dropped my food while he talked to me.

"Well...there you are. You said I had buy you dinner before joining you in a nice, relaxing, soak in the hot tub. I just did, you enjoyed it, and I know because I watched. I think it is only fair, little dove, that I get to decide when we go up there, which of course would be a surprise…what do you think?" he asked with many voice inflexions and there was no way to mistake his pleasure at surprising me like this. He finished too with a darker tone, as if he knew exactly what he had just done. I couldn't suppress a tiny smile on my face. I had to admit, it was kind of fun having someone so sneaky and clever as a roommate. It definitely kept me on my toes.

"Well…aren't you clever…" I said turning around to face him after putting my left overs away.

It was very surprising to me how much I didn't object to this, how much I was totally willing to partake in this. He just raised his eyes at me, as if it was obvious that he was clever. He was still leaning back, with his broad shoulders wider than the chair he was in. He wouldn't take his eyes off of me as he waited for an answer.

"Alright fine. You have been kind to me… so I will let you pick the time...and I will join you," I said while I blushed slightly.

I also couldn't suppress the corner of my mouth from curling just ever so slightly. I was still surprised that he had been thinking about this for that long, and actually was planning to buy me dinner. He was so mysterious…he made it so hard to know what he was thinking.

But his phone rang before anything else could be said. He rolled his eyes as he went to grab his phone that was in his pocket. I couldn't help but feel a small delight that he was agitated that our conversation was interrupted.

"What?" he asked with zero patience as he answered his phone, leaning against the table now. I actually held a small breath as I didn't expect the sudden ferocity…but then again, I guess I never saw the side of Bane that the rest of the world saw.

"_What?_ No…that's ridiculous," he said and stood up. The mood was ruined now, thanks to whomever was calling._  
_

"I don't trust this...I _swear_ if something happens…but this is the only time I am going to allow this. I will be following, I hope you know," I heard him say bitterly and then hang up. "Something has come up. And it involves you…" Bane began, leaning against the kitchen peninsula, obviously fuming with whatever was happening. His eyes were alive with irritation, and I was worried I did something wrong.

"What is it? I didn't do anything…" I said standing up. The warmth in his eyes were gone, almost completely, and then they were killer as a knock came to the door.

"They, will explain," Bane said and I could tell he needed space, so I turned to see who was coming in, to see just who exactly had put Bane in such an awful mood. Something was happening, and it was all so sudden. I was eager to see who was at the door.

Barsad and a few others walked through the door accompanied by a tall, slightly slender man, with gelled blonde hair and green eyes, dressed in a dark blue suit.

"Hello, wife," he said in a suave voice, and I could feel Bane behind me, closing in. Oh god, was this the guy I was supposed to be 'married' to?

"Show her some respect," Bane commanded dangerously.

"I am just trying to get into character. My name is Andrew Collins. I am supposed to be your husband. I have to attend a public event tonight and they are requesting my new wife, and they are very serious about it. They don't believe me, at all. If you don't come I fear people will begin to talk," he said, while eyeing Bane who was close behind me now, almost touching me with his chest. I could even feel Bane's warmth on my back, and I could also register the fury inside of him.

I knew this man though, and his name, from somewhere…ah that's right! He was a _real _guy, not a fake one like I had thought, a pretty rich one too. Wow, he was working for the League of Shadows? Well, he _is_ a business man. They do _love _money.

"Um, okay. Sure, whatever," I said, not wanting my first outing since my kidnapping to be one with this guy. Especially because I had to pretend to be head over heels for him. I was sort feeling that way about someone else…I stopped, not even realizing I had just thought that. Even admitting that to myself was a little hard, and it made my heart race.

"Miranda Tate is going as a sponsor, so she figured this would be a perfect time since you could be watched easily. Also, you need to dress up. We brought a dress for you to put on, and some heels to match. Wear your best jewelry, do good make up, and such. And careful with these clothes, as they are expensive and designer made, so it sells the role better," Andrew said, and Bane remained silent. So this was on Talia's orders…no wonder he didn't fight it so much. And for some reason, this really bothered me...

I agreed to go though in the end, like I ever had a choice, and took the clothes. At least I got to dress up for it, I guess, and I was going to get fresh air. After I grabbed the clothes from some man I turned back around and looked up at Bane, curious what he was thinking. He stood there, arms crossed, taller than most of the men here and looked down to me with unchanging eyes. They told me he was not happy with this at all so I looked back down. I still didn't know Bane fully yet, so seeing this side always startled me.

I decided to try and have fun with this as I entered my room with only an hour to look like I was rich. I took this as an opportunity to dress up nicely and impress Bane. If he could be sneaky and buy me dinner just to join me in the hot tub for whatever reason, then I would be sneaky and look as amazing as I possibly could. The whole time I got ready I thought about what it would be like to sit in that warm bubbling water, next to Bane...nice version of Bane, that was.

I showered quickly, put my hair up in curlers, and created a soft elegant curl. I did my makeup, put on my mother's finest jewelry, wore the 2 inch tall black heels they bought me, and I put on the crimson red dress that exposed my shoulders and came down to my knees. I even had a black handbag and black gloves to match. I totally was rocking this outfit, thinking this was the best I had ever looked before…I even put on crimson lipstick to match. I guess this was the result of dressing up on a rich person's budget. In then end I was just happy that I looked mature and respectable in this outfit, and not sleezy.

I walked out into the hallway, apprehensive about all of this.

Andrew cocked an eyebrow while Bane had his back turned, as if guarding the entrance to my room. "Wow…you are _lovely_…" Andrew said greedily, and suddenly I felt like I was on show and really craved a large jacket to hide in. Bane turned around quickly and I looked at him, wondering if he liked it. His eyes dropped all emotions he had previously worn and they stared at me while raising one eyebrow. There he goes again, with that "Oh?" look. I was very satisfied with his response. Our eyes met for a second and I saw something in them, something I don't think I ever had seen before..but what? I sighed inside... I wished he was the one going, without his mask on…

"You have been keeping _this_ woman in here, all along? No wonder you don't let her out…" Andrew said. I stopped at Bane's side as I approached the men, not really wanting to go to this guy just yet. I heard Bane smirk at this. "It just another reminder as to who she belongs to. It is dangerous out there and she is best kept in this flat," Bane said coldly as this Andrew guy pulled something from his pocket.

He pulled out a beautiful diamond ring and asked for my hand so he could put it on. Oh gosh, he couldn't just have handed it to me?

I could hear Bane breathing harder from behind me. Andrew put the ring on my finger and said, "This was my mother's. It will help convince people this is the real deal, so be careful with it. I know your beauty will already do the job, but this will help convince the skeptics," he said, trying to sound suave. Oh, please…

We left the flat shortly after, and Bane was refusing to move far from me. I kind of liked to see him act like this...

"C'mon, let her walk with me," Andrew said, and I wanted to smack him with my hand purse.

"You will not walk with her. The streets are dangerous, as many people seem to keep forgetting that. She will remain under my watch until it necessary to give her to you. And then you shall immediately give her back to me after this stupid dog and pony show...even if she does look good," Bane said casually, but the tone was serious. I completely blushed at his last comment. Did Bane just say I look good?

"Or?..." Andrew said, for some reason testing Bane.

"Are you really going to make me say it in front of her?," Bane asked lazily.

"Seriously, what would you do? She's wearing _my _mother's wedding ring," Andrew said. Barsad and his men all looked down, worried about what would happen next. I began to think Andrew didn't know much about Bane.

"If you lay a hand on her in any place that it shouldn't be, well it is simply really… I will kill you, and it shall be quite painful," Bane said casually, but the tone is what cut the tension in the air, as it was lethal within itself. This time Andrew did not mistake the danger in his voice.

"I am only entertaining this stupid dance because I don't want people to come looking for her. I will not warn you further, Collins," Bane hissed quietly through his mask as the elevator door opened. I kind of liked seeing Bane be protective over me like this, and as much as I shouldn't, I liked seeing him _possessive._ It made me think maybe he would see value in me after Crane and I found an antidote.

There were 10 of us in the elevator, 4 of Bane's men, 3 of Andrew's men, Bane, me and Andrew. Luckily it was a spacious elevator, but it was still cramped. We walked in and Bane kept me close to him, making me stand directly in front of him. I could even feel his body slightly against mine, showing who I really belonged to, and it was warm. Probably from that jacket of his, but I liked the warmth radiating off of him. I wondered if it was chilly out...

"It would behoove you to show the lady kindness by giving her your jacket, don't you think? When we get out of the car?" Bane asked, more like commanded, as if he could sense that I was liking his body heat. Andrew just nodded as the elevator began to descend.

We walked out to a limo waiting for us. _Of course it was a limo_…Bane made everyone go in first with me being last, so that way I was only sitting next to Bane, with the door on my other side.

We finally arrived to the place after a long and silent car ride. It was one of the music halls, and when we arrived Andrew got out on the other end of the limo to come and get me. "Do not stay for the after party. It's too late and I don't want you out and about in those hours," Bane said to me. Luckily I didn't mind having my date with Andrew cut short, so I didn't fight this.

We were greeted by many cameras and Andrew holding onto me, after giving me his coat like Bane had commanded. I turned on a side of me I never knew I had and smiled widely for the cameras, acting like this man was my husband. I remembered Talia telling me from the get go that if I _ever_ gave the public a reason to believe that I was a hostage, then I would be executed swiftly. So, I was sure to sell it tonight. I was too curious about Bane to let myself get killed.

Then I thought of a good lie for my absence – that I was 2 months pregnant, so they wouldn't have to ask why I wasn't attending the after party as well. Andrew agreed to the lie, and it made the night a whole lot easier. It was easy to make up fake talk about baby things, as I knew a lot about that, compared to living life as a rich woman. I always dreamed of having kids, and hitting this age made me look baby stuff up often. I was surprised that I even saw Bruce Wayne…such an odd time for him to come out of hiding…

I had looked around at one point when I was bored, and noticed a very familiar face that harbored major discomfort in the darkness of one of the halls. It was Bane, and he was in here, watching. I noticed his eyes never left us, and whenever Andrew would kiss my cheek or touch my stomach, for 'the baby', Bane's eyes would go livid. After the social event Andrew pulled me into a secluded hallway and said, "C'mon, people are eating us up!…just go with me, it will only be for an hour or two..." he started, as if forgetting I wasn't interested in this to begin with.

I didn't know how to fight this guy, because I had no idea where Bane was now, and Andrew was pulling hard on my arm…but then a wonderful voice rescued me as it said, "Ah, the might prove a bit problematic, my little businessman. I believe you can hand her back to me now, as your little show is over." Bane said from behind us. Where it startled Andrew, it calmed me down. How I was beginning to love the sound of his voice…

"I am not giving you an option," Bane said with a harshness that not even Andrew could challenge. I was happy Bane was rescuing me from this ball. It was nice, and fun in a way to pretend to be rich, but it meant nothing without having the right man by my side. I handed the ring back to Andrew and we parted ways, just happy that that was over with. But I couldn't help but notice Talia, I mean Miranda's eyes, as Bane left with me. She didn't look happy, at all. I wondered if Bane had noticed…

We made it back to the flat after a silent ride in a black SUV. We rode the elevator back up to the flat and I wondered why Bane was so lost in thought, as his eyes looked like there was 1,000 things going through his mind.

When we got back to the flat Bane quietly shut the door, and I wondered why he wasn't talking much. I didn't know if I should say something or not. He followed me into the living area where I stood, and I was wondering what to say, because he wasn't looking at me.

Then a knock came to the door, but Bane didn't look surprised, no not all, almost as if he expected it. He walked over to me slowly before going to the door, leaving mere inches between us. He faintly tilted his head to one said while examining me - one of his mannerisms that I had grown to love.

"You should go to your room, little dove…I have things to discuss with someone," he said as if it was nothing. He must have known someone was coming, but who was it? Who was making him act like this? Then his hand reached out to my hair, running his fingers through a strand. This small act was so powerful to me...and it weakened my knees.

"…alright," I said quietly as he watched me. Bane turned away from me, signaling I should go to my room as he was going to greet whoever was at the door.

So I did, but I kept my ear to the door the whole time. What was happening? Then I heard it was Talia. My palms became sweaty. Was he entertaining her and me at the same time? I felt a hot knife go through my heart at the thought.

"Bane…you are beginning to care for this girl too much. I asked you to keep watch during the event and all you could do was eye Andrew like he was some sort of devil," Talia said, without wasting any time. I wished I could tell where they were at in the room, if they were close, if he was touching her hair as well.

"What I do with her is my business. I did not like her leaving the flat tonight, on such short notice. A few hours to prepare? That wasn't _near _enough for me to make sure the areas were secure. The 'Batman' is apparently running around Gotham now. Imagine if he took her?" Bane said and I could hear he wasn't happy. Good, nothing romantic happened between angry people…except…for angry love making. Oh if that happened I would just walk out the front door. My palms began to sweat even more…

"It was necessary that she went. It will keep people from asking," Talia said as if it was obvious. "She is ruining you, Bane. You are losing focus on the job. You even brought her back before the after party," she finished, and I could hear she calmed her voice to a soft caressing one. No, don't try to swoon Bane…

"She is helping me with my pain, I cannot lose her, you know that," was all Bane said in return. Another knife lodged into my heart…that's all I was to him…a medical aide…

"And after that? What then?" Talia asked with impatience.

"She will do whatever she pleases," Bane said, and I could feel one of the knives leave my heart.

"And if she does not want to stay here?" Talia asked in a tone that suggested I wouldn't. I wanted to take one of the knives in my heart and throw it at her.

"I will cross that bridge when I get to it…" Bane said and I heard a slight twinge of pain in his voice.

"Bane…nothing good can come of her. I mean, you have been ignoring me for weeks, ever since you brought her here," Talia said, and I could tell she was trying to look innocent just by that tone. It had a tiny hint of seduction, which I hated…

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Talia. I can do as I please. Now, get _out_. I am done with this conversation," Bane said, ignoring her advances. I finally took in a real breath, happy with that statement…

"It barely even begun!" Talia shouted, obviously not pleased.

"Exactly, I am tired of it already. The girl stays, period. If she goes, then I go too," Bane said in a final tone. He was sticking up for me…I heard Talia chuckle cynically.

"A-are you serious? Fine, you can keep your pet, but you will not cop out on any of my orders. I didn't like you fighting me today about her going-" Talia began, in a bossy tone. She obviously did not like Bane challenging her, but then he cut her off, and I smiled.

"I will comply with other orders that you have, but I will not comply to any more orders that involve her. She is mine, and I give the orders on what happens to her. If you try to step a toe into this I will gather all the men that follow me, which is a vast majority may I mind you, and leave. If you prize your goal then I suggest you leave Rosaline out of this," Bane said in a hiss, like he did to others that were pushing him too far. I couldn't help it, but I smiled even more, and my heart felt whole again.

I backed away from the door as Talia continued to yell at Bane, and then finally she left. I sighed a sigh of relief and laid on the bed after taking my heels off. I heard Bane walk down into the hallway, probably going to one of his forbidden rooms. But then he knocked on my door, surprising me. "Come in," I said quietly, rolling over on my side.

He opened the door and strode in strongly, and his eyes were still angry, but they softened at seeing me. I didn't realize it but I probably looked like I was posing for a magazine with this dress, my hair, and my pose. I was happy for this accident though, as he seemed slightly distracted for a moment.

"I am cashing in my time with you," he pretty much commanded. Cashing in his time with me? Does that mean…

"Meet me up there in 10 minutes," he said with some irritation in his voice from Talia and then he shut the door. I sat up quickly, with my heart racing, and I immediately found my suit. Regardless of what we were, I knew I had cracked him a little, to being a friend at least. I hoped there was more there, of course, but I was happy he was coming to me to help him calm down. That was a step in the right direction, no matter how one looked at it...


	6. Chapter 6

**_Here it is! Chapter 6, hope you guys enjoy it :) I am already working on the next chapter. Please do let me know what you guys think! Thanks so much for reading, and following and faving :) It greatly inspires me to see that whenever I come back to check on my stories. Happy Reading :)_**

* * *

I put my hair up in a messy bun and let the soft curls dangle loosely, almost touching my back. It was kind of nice that Andrew took me today, because now I had a pretty look going. I took off the lipstick though, as it was already wearing away.

I went up the spiral staircase, assuming it was 10 minutes later, and wasn't surprised to see that Bane was already in there with his head facing toward me and his eyes waiting. His arms were spread out on either side of the hot tub as he sat in a corner, expressing his muscles. Yup, he did take up almost half of it too. Oh this was going to be interesting…

I tried my best to avoid being clumsy as I entered the tub, and of course he never stopped watching. I kept wanting to look at his chest, as his muscles were just sitting there, a few feet away from me as I sat in one of the corners next to him. At least he seemed to have calmed down by this point.

"Late night dipper?" I asked, deciding to say something.

"Of course…less people to bother you at night," he said, watching me.

"Well, I hope I'm not one of them," I said honestly.

"You don't bother me little dove…quite the contrary," he said and he motioned his head to something behind me.

"I noticed, some nights, that you like to drink Champaign. I brought you some, in case you wanted it," he said slowly, knowing he just pulled a very good move. I would bet a lot of money that he had some form of a smile underneath that mask to accompany his gesture. I couldn't help myself though. Being in here, with Bane, with Champaign, well it didn't take long for me to pour a glass. It was kind of thoughtful that he brought it.

"Going to get me drunk in the hot tub?" I asked playfully while taking a sip. His eyes lightened up as he laughed and titled his head down, surprised by my bold statement. He actually laughed. I just realized, I had never fully heard Bane laugh before. It was nice to hear something so joyous come from him; it was such a rarity.

"I don't think I need to get you drunk…" he responded cleverly while gazing back up at me and my face was red, and not from the alcohol. He was very good at this…

"Well thank you for bringing it…So why now? Up here?" I questioned, not responding to his comment, wondering how we would perceive my silence on the subject…because technically, the man was right.

"Well…I am sure you heard Talia and I exchange a word or two. Talia crept under my skin too far and I needed a distraction. I did a lot of thinking, on the way over here from picking you up as well…and figured I might as well indulge in you. So I decided to cash in my time with you," he said calmly, while keeping those wonderful brown eyes on me. I wanted so badly to roam his body with my eyes, but his constant watching of me forbade me from getting away with it. I would probably die of embarrassment if he caught me looking at him like that.

"Well I am glad to help you in whatever way I can…" I said and smiled lightly before taking a sip.

"I also wanted to know more about you, as I realized I could know much more than I already do," he said while turning his head to the sky.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, curious as to what Bane needs to know about me.

"Where are you from?" he asked as he looked back down at me, as if he has had a line of questions already gathered for some time now.

"I'm from Gotham, born and raised," I answered.

"How old are you exactly?" he inquired and his eyes looked very interested at this one.

"25," I stated factually. His eyes rested at this answer.

"Did you have a boyfriend before this?" he asked and I couldn't be sure of what emotion was radiating in his eyes now.

"Nope," I stated again.

"Ever?" he asked, and his voice actually sounded hopeful.

"Once, in college. I am very picky and just dated a few times, but rarely ever committed. It takes a unique man for me…" I said, looking down at the water in hopes I wouldn't blush anymore. I couldn't let him win this so easily.

"Such as…?" he inquired and I could hear the interest in his voice.

"I think you know the answer to that…so what about you? How old are _you_?" I asked, trying to change the subject. And besides, how old was this man anyway?

"32. What is your favorite color?" he asked, trying to keep it from becoming questions about him.

"Purple," I stated factually once again.

"What did you want to do with your life, before Talia kidnapped you, and I kept you?" he asked and I heard a small tone of guilt.

"Just finish out my profession. Travel or something, you know, do something that I would never forget…although I think that part has already been covered by now. So after that, it was to meet a man…settle down, have children, maybe move away from here," I said…oh I was hopeless…and I couldn't stop picturing him in my head when had I said that.

"Well I advise to stay away from Andrew for future candidates. He is an idiot," Bane said with disapproval, and I smiled. I didn't expect that response, and it was quite comical to me.

"Oh yeah, definitely. Don't worry, he's far from my mind…someone else sort of kicked all the other men out," I blurted out without thinking. It was probably from all the Champaign I was drinking, which I couldn't stop doing because he was making me so shy and nervous. He must have brought it for that reason. Clever, clever man. I decided to go ahead and put it back down for now, not wanting to reveal anything else.

"Does anyone else currently live in there? Move around your head as if trying to constantly keep you from concentrating?" he asked carefully, building off of my comment, and his eyes would not leave me now.

"Well now, I can't answer that without my face turning red as a tomato" I said as my face was starting to already. It didn't help that he had no shirt on and looked so good with his arms stretched out, displaying their size. I just wanted so badly to go over to them, but that would probably not happen. His eyes looked at me as if deciphering that message, and then they seemed satisfied as he moved on.

"Fair enough... Why did Andrew touch your stomach?" he asked.

"I told everyone that I was pregnant, so they wouldn't bother me anymore. It helped give me a topic to discuss as well…I know more about baby things than I do about being rich," I replied honestly.

"You really want a child, don't you?" he asked slowly, but this time I could tell it was because he was thinking hard about something.

"With the right man," I responded and figured that was the best response.

"Do you have any siblings?" he asked and I began to wonder just how long he wanted to do this. I'm not _that _interesting…

"No, it was just me and my parents. What about you? I know barely anything of your past…" I said, wanting some answers myself.

"As far as I know, I have none," he said and darkness seemed to descend onto the hot tub.

He looked back up at the stars, and I loved watching him. He seemed so different now, like he truly relaxed in here like other people did. I didn't know what I had done to see this side of Bane, but I was grateful for it, because it was refreshing. I couldn't help but stare at his arms and chest while he did this, as I finally found the opportune moment to steal a glance. I even loved his hands, how they sat on the hot tub so carelessly. It constantly astounded me how those hands were used as weapons…

"What will happen to me, after this?" I asked finally, after weeks of worrying. I just had to know.

"Do not worry about that. But I can assure you, you will have a choice about it. You will not be forced anymore," he said without looking down and I felt a sense of relief come over me. It wasn't a definite answer but I felt like I could trust him. He said it with a different tone too - it was warmer. It was like this moment truly _was_ calming him down.

"Being with you doesn't feel like I am being forced into anything…" I mumbled out when I too became lost in thought. It was silent for a moment, and I wondered if I had just ruined things. Then he looked back down to me and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. It was like he didn't know how to take that in, as if seriously considering what I just said.

"I noticed your shoulder seems to be better…does it hurt anymore?" he asked, changing the subject. Maybe he didn't feel fully what I felt for him…his voice lost a little bit of that warmth, reverting back to the inquisitive tone.

"No not really, if I lie on it funny for long enough it does, but whatever you did was magic. That tube had some power in it, but I am convinced your touch really did a trick as well," I said, going along with the new change of subject and trying to push my comment out of the conversation in hopes he would forget about it. It was silent again, and I saw one of his eyebrows raise gently, as I just realized I pretty much just admitted to liking his touch.

"Then how about another, for good measure?" he asked quietly and he had that sly look in his eyes again, like he enjoyed seeing how I respond to things. I was completely surprised at this, as I thought he was trying to become _less_ intimate in this conversation.

"Well, if you really want to…I can't say no. But where should I sit?" I asked, curious about what he was up to now. Bane was always up to something, I had learned. And right now, I was completely in the dark as to what was going through his mind.

"Turn around and stand up in the water," he instructed carefully, so I did just that, with the water coming just below my chest. I felt the wading of water from behind me.

And then his hands on my hips.

Those definitely are not my shoulders…

He pulled me down to him in the water, which was a graceful process since the weight of my body was greatly lessened. It felt like I had just floated, rather than been dragged, to a place just in front of his lap with his legs seated around me now. I could feel his body behind me, slightly grazing against my back when he would move. My breathing gently increased at this quick change of events. Suddenly, somehow, I had found my way over to Bane, at _his_ own discretion.

I couldn't escape this moment even if I wanted to, with such a powerful person behind me with some of the fastest reflexes I had ever seen. He definitely had my attention now. "Stay there for a moment, and don't turn around," he commanded. So I did, filled with anticipation at what he was doing, and becoming slightly nervous at the same time. It was still new to experience Bane as being complacent, so my nerves were still very much alive. All I could feel was him moving behind me, doing something. I heard him lie something down but I wasn't sure what it was, and I was dying to know what he was up to.

But I didn't feel his touch on my skin, as much as I was dying for it to be. Instead, I felt something else near me from behind.

Then I heard him whisper into my ear with a soft, forceful tone, "Tell me…why do you have this strong hold on me?" and I could feel his breath, purely this time, and his voice…it was so deep and warm, and _free._

"Your mask…" I gasped and went to turn around. It was a confining turn as I was backed up against his body at this point. When I turned I could see out of the corner of my eye the lack of black, and the lack of metal. Then when I turned around completely I was greeted with a human face.

I was honestly surprised at how normal his face was…I finally had something to complete his eyes with. His nose was perfect, and so were his lips…that were actually kissable…and then that jawline…he wasn't kidding a few weeks ago when he called himself handsome. I just stared, like an idiot, at his face. Especially when he talked, as I finally got to see how his whole face moved. His voice was perfect too without the mask, and it moved so freely just like his facial muscles did. His eyes were the exact same, and his tone was too, telling me it truly_ was_ Bane. But the addition of the rest of his face changed everything so much at the same time. His accent was more British without his mask as well, and his voice was surprisingly deeper.

"It is only a temporary thing. Crane has been working on side medications to allow me some freedom from the mask, so I took some trial medicine before coming up here, wondering if it would work. I have about 20 minutes…it's for food mostly, so I can eat in peace. I can only take three a day as well. It was a small project he worked on while you two focused on eradicating the pain completely. Now answer my question," he commanded and slowly turned me back around with such strength that I couldn't protest, but not before I caught the corner of his lips curl upward slightly.

Oh...

_What was going on right now?_

I had a tiny smile on my face, wondering what on Earth he could be doing now. Then I felt him position me to lean against his chest as his mouth moved back toward my left ear. "I am waiting..." he gently commanded as his breath was now on me.

I had _never_ expected this...

"I should ask you the same question…" was all I could manage out as I enjoyed the sensation that was Bane. I felt like I was dreaming, like this couldn't be real. What did I do to make this happen?

"Well…let us try this for an answer…" he said and I felt his lips push against my neck, kissing it softly. My breathing increased as his arms slowly began to find their way around my waist. His lips passionately massaged my neck, very slowly, until reaching the spot where my neck reached my shoulder. He pulled me into him with his arms that were powerfully wrapped around my body now. His lips were so smooth on my neck, moving organically against my body as the heat from his breath warmed my neck wherever he planted a kiss. Instinct made me move my head ever so slightly to allow him more access to my neck. I couldn't help but let out a tiny sound when he was back to just under my ear, kissing the area gently while sending shivers down my spine. Then he backed his lips away and moved to my ear now, whispering, "And about what will happen to you...Letting you go…is the last thing on my mind…" he said and I could feel him slightly tense his muscles, as if he didn't mean to let that last part out.

"Bane…" was all that I could manage to whisper, as his arms were still around me, forcing our bodies to mold into each other's. He put his face back into my neck, resting it there and breathing into it while he continued to kiss at it, and I wanted so badly to face him. We were like that for a good moment, while his lips continued to graze at my skin. Then I could feel his body quietly rustle from behind me until he just suddenly let go of me, and I wondered what was happening. I turned around to see he reached for his mask and was putting it back on. "As I said, it is only temporary," he said with clear disappointment when the mask was finally back on. Now I was just left with those eyes of his, once again. I wanted so badly to go to the lab and work on his case even more now, so I could have more of him. He was just so guided by his pain…

I turned around enough so I was comfortably in front of him, only a few inches from his face. "You're not nice for that, you know…now I can't think straight, or really at all…" I said with an impish smile. It was just so unexpected and emotional, putting me at the whim of Bane completely, and I felt like it ended so prematurely.

My eyes, I was sure, had a glaze over them, especially when he actually laughed lightly at my comment. I yearned to see his real smile, especially now that I knew it wasn't impossible anymore, but his eyes lit up and I guess that would suffice for now. He looked away from me as he calmed his smile, and then returned back to me with a relaxing expression. We were like that for a few moments, just staring at each other…exploring each other's eyes for things we both wanted answers to.

Then I woke up from my stupor and looked down, saying, "Hopefully it won't be temporary for much longer." I was fully convinced now to solve his problem, no matter what came in my way, especially since I could trust that I wouldn't be thrown out into the streets once I figured it out. His eyes stayed on me, and then there was that emotion I saw earlier when I was in the dress, but it suddenly left. I wondered if he was battling something within himself…

"Well you will have all week to work on it without me around to distract you. I will not be here, as a lot of things are happening, and I am needed elsewhere. I just wanted to do that before I would be gone for a week…as I think of it all the time, but I have to admit…I think that just made things worse," he said and air thickened as my heart rate increased

"I know the feeling…" I said timidly, and his eyes relaxed even more, almost letting me in as I think I saw an emotional wall fall down. Then they looked down without warning, sort of dejected.

"I should get out. You shouldn't be fraternizing with a man like me. I am sorry…" he said, retracting his positive energy and moved his arms down in a motion that told me he was about to get up. I couldn't help it when my hand touched his broad shoulder, telling him not to go. He looked up at me and his eyes were hard. What had happened?

"I'm a grown woman. I will fraternize with whomever I please…" I said and was surprised with the voice that I used. It was toned and commanding, and it was the first time I was being stern with Bane. His eyes raised again as if saying, "oh?" but then they dropped quickly when I saw something else come into his eyes.

"I am serious. It is not safe for you, to be with a man like me…" he said in a harsh voice.

"On the contrary, Bane. It's only with you that I have actually felt safe. In fact, if it was not for you then I would be in a warehouse right now, probably fighting to keep men off of me-" I began, trying to get him to stop thinking that I didn't need him, but he cut me off.

"Stop, do not say things like that. I would never let them do that…Maybe you should sleep on it…" he said abruptly, and my posture slumped slightly as I became disappointed. Seriously, what had happened…

"For a whole week?" I asked quietly.

"If necessary," he said, being short with me now. And he wouldn't look at me either. This hurt a lot worse than anticipated.

"But-" I began, not wanting him to disappear.

_"No_," he said sharply and raised his body, removing us from our position, and leaning into my face and his voice was at almost a hiss - the Bane that others saw on a daily basis. My eyes must have held fear in them, as this act greatly startled me, because his eyes opened from his intense glare, and I could tell he regretted it.

His eyes flickered ever so gently, side to side, while looking at both of mine when he continued, "I lost Talia to darkness, and…to lose you to, well you are different. I care for you differently than for Talia, and I can handle her leaving if she truly succumbs to darkness...I don't want you making decisions about someone like _me_, just because you were caught up in this moment. You should think more carefully about your involvement with a man like myself," he said, finishing in a quiet tone as he stood up, and I knew he didn't want to talk anymore.

He left me in the hot tub to sit and think. I didn't respond to him, in fear I would be pushing him too far. I was so hurt and worried though. He was acting crazy…but maybe I truly _was_ just blind, because he indeed _was_ a dangerous man…but I was convinced this wasn't his own doing. He had a scar trailing up his spine, and had to wear a mask for _pain_, for goodness sake. This man obviously didn't grow up around love or anything positive. I still felt that he could change somehow, if guided right. He just needed to get away from here, from Talia and all the negativity. I just wanted him to trust me so badly that it hurt.

I eventually got out after shedding a few fearful tears. He wasn't anywhere to be found when I got back inside and I figured he was in one of his rooms, whatever was in them. I took a shower before going to bed, which helped me a little bit, and then it took me at least two hours to fall asleep, worrying constantly about what he was thinking. It wasn't fair at all, because he was a only few steps away from me and yet I still felt like he was in a different world.

At some point in the early morning, when I was in deep sleep from crying myself to bed, is when I heard the door open. I was in one of those states where I was awake but I was just so tired that I could barely respond to my environment. I was so emotionally worn out that my body was not responsive. I heard footsteps slowly walk around to my side of the bed in the darkness, creating a quiet rhythm in the otherwise noiseless room.

Was it Bane? I didn't care, he was rejecting me. I just laid there, half asleep as I heard whomever it was near my nightstand with tear filled tissues that was next to me. I barely could see through the crack in my eyes as I noticed a very strong hand lay something down on my nightstand. I saw the hand was attached to a leather jacket, like the one Bane wore.

Then the hand came to my face and touched my exposed cheek, stroking it softly, even pausing for a moment before removing it, as if worried he would never feel it again. "Bane?" was all I could say in a dry, tired voice. Then I heard a metallic voice that soothed me greatly, and the hand returned to my cheek as he said with a remorseful tone, "Sleep, and please do not cry anymore. You do not need to." And just like that he was gone. When I awoke I found a little folded up letter, with words neatly written on the top - _Little Dove._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thanks for reading and for the comments thus far :) _J**ust a quick note too - for the request for talia and Bane story, I am considering it right now and might write one after this story is finished (but that might take some time!)**_Anywho, I posted chapter 8 about a few seconds after this (so it's a 2 chapter special post!) and worked on them at the same time because chapter 8 is Bane's POV, and I wanted them to flow together well. Hope you enjoy them! As always, I love the comments :) Happy Reading :)_**

* * *

I awoke sometime later, wondering if I had just had an incredibly vivid dream. It was going on 10:00 in the morning and I was almost certain that Bane was gone by this point. It was a miracle if he stayed any later than 8:00 am. But then I noticed there was a tiny folded up note next to my bed. My heart skipped a beat and I was almost too afraid to even touch it, worried that it would disappear and I would wake up for real.

But after it didn't disappear I picked it up and slowly opened it. There was hand writing that belonged to a man, but it wasn't scratchy. It was clean and uniform in its own way, but it wasn't curly like a girl's.

It read:

_I do not condone you being involved with a dangerous man, little dove. But I would be a liar to say that I don't care about you, that I don't want you. Think about it over the week when I am not around so you can think without me influencing you, and Barsad will tend to you and be staying in my place. If you do not want to stay, then I suggest leaving sometime before I return, as I will allow you this one chance to escape without repercussion. Otherwise, if you stay, I may not be able to let you leave so easily. I am giving you a chance to escape this, a chance where I can't stop you. And if you do leave, then get out of Gotham. I will hunt the cities to make sure you are not here as things are going to become very dangerous. By the end of the week you won't have the choice in leaving Gotham, but I can't say more. I just want to offer you your freedom, in case your actions are nothing more than a mere reflection of being cooped up in this flat with me. _

_Stay safe_

I read it for almost an hour, analyzing every detail of his letter. He was going to just let me leave, without fixing his pain, because apparently something was happening in a week and he wanted to give me the option. And he told me this in writing, and took the time out of his night to write this…I finally had a chance to leave my imprisonment, to get out of Gotham and stop worrying about what my future would be like…and I actually didn't want it.

Now that I had gotten this freedom, I truly realized how much it was _Bane _that made me happy, regardless of our circumstances. I wouldn't be happy anywhere else…and besides, I had to stay and help Bane, no matter what. I couldn't just leave him, especially when I was so close to fixing his pain. The man was offering me_ my_ freedom, so I should at least offer _him_ the same - freedom from his agony.

It didn't take me long to decide that I was staying put.

I had to admit that I seriously missed Bane for the rest of the week. After having some close moments with him, I had really become emotionally vested in this man. It was the human side of him…the fact that there was a normal person deep inside, hidden under all of those cold layers. This humane side to Bane was like a drug to me, because the more I got to see and experience it, the more I wanted it. Now I wouldn't get to have it for a whole week...

I decided to look at this empty time as an advantage and I had managed to convince Barsad to take me back to the lab for the rest of the week. I stayed until 8 or 9 mostly, and it was like I was back at my real job - working to forget that I was lonely. If Bane wasn't around, then I was going to invest all my time in working into finding him a cure

Dr. Crane was there every now and again and by the end of the week I was filled with joy because Dr. Crane had helped me see something that I didn't see before in Bane's cells, and I thought for a moment I had actually found a cure. It would take another two weeks or so for the results to fully push through, but I was seriously convinced that I had it this time.

Then, finally, a week passed by quicker than I expected and Sunday rolled around, but with no Bane.

I was dying to know what he would think of me staying. I seriously had no idea, but I_ did_ know that Bane wasn't going to get rid of me so easily. But I was at least gracious that he gave me the option, as it showed that he really did care to some degree.

Then Barsad told me that Bane was going to stay away for _another_ week…and it was like I was stuck in an infinite loop. Barsad had delivered me this news on the Sunday that I was expecting Bane to come home. On the way out of the lab is when he found out, as he relayed to me, "I just got a call from Bane. He is still needed for about 5-7 more days before he can return, depending on how things go. He asked if you were still here…why would he ask that?"

"Probably just making sure that Andrew didn't take me away when I am so close to finding the antidote," I said calmly, delivering that lie very well. Too well, in a way…I even surprised myself, as I barely had to think about the lie. Maybe living around a bunch of 'criminals', as I began to suspect it, was doing a number on me. I guess I would have to monitor this behavior more…

As we waited for our ride I realized this meant 2 straight weeks with no Bane…I hoped this wouldn't drag out for much longer, as I didn't want to stay in Gotham just to_ not_ see Bane. I stayed, in fact,_ for_ him. I started to realize that maybe I needed to be more aggressive in this attempt to prove that I really wanted him…

"Alright. Well I told him that you were still here and he got all silent and just said that you are supposed to be under top level security from now on. Don't be surprised if the lab is riddled with other men either, they're going to act as guards. All of his men have been informed of you, and not to touch you unless it was life or death, and if they see you without me they are to immediately take you to Bane, but Bane is doing some dirty work so he doesn't want you around. So that means I'm like your life line this week, so don't leave my side," Barsad had suggested matter of factly just before the new van for us pulled up.

"What's happening in Gotham that's creating all of this frenzy?" I asked with concern as we got into the new van. _They sure enacted a whole new policy quickly …_I thought to myself. It was a painted one so I couldn't see outside. "Well…it's just things going as planned. Don't worry yourself with it, you're not involved," Barsad had said. I never found out about what was going on in Gotham. Barsad was serious about keeping this a secret.

If it wasn't for Bane then I think I truly would have left, because I was starting to worry about this city as it felt less and less like home. Needless to say I kept my parent's locket close. I began to ponder hard about what my parents would possibly think of Bane…oh they'd probably tell me to run for the hills. But I just couldn't…that man seriously had this crazy hold on me, but I was determined to place that same grasp onto him. I just wanted to see more of that human side that I knew, without a doubt now, existed somewhere in there.

I noticed the second week of no Bane truly_ was_ accompanied by wild streets of Gotham, and the outside of the flat, the halls, the warehouse, _everything_ was guarded by men. It was intimidating, but also made me feel safer with whatever chaos was consuming this city. Maybe the Joker got out or something, or Talia's 'league of shadows' was actually a death bringer to Gotham (which I had deducted after lonely hours of hard thinking, and after coming out of denial about it). Either way, I was totally clueless, and Gotham felt different. I succumbed to boredom rather quickly as I rarely talked to anyone. People seemed to be avoiding me like I had the plague. Bane must have been stern about the 'no touching Rosaline' policy.

Five days passed by as if a snail was pulling the sun around the world. I continued to work at the lab until about 8 or 9 during these slow days. But on the sixth day I left at my old time of 5. I had nothing left to do because I just needed the results now.

I loaded into the back of the van like any other day and sat in-between the 9 other men that accompanied me, including Barsad, so it got cozy to say the least. The guys were all decked out in militia outfits with weapons as accessories, making me stand out dramatically against them, and it served as a constant reminder that I was actually more of a hostage than anything.

We drove for about 10 minutes and then the van suddenly slowed down and came to a halt as I could hear a lot of commotion going on outside. Barsad was speaking to the driver in another language, but I could still translate the panic. He even began to take off his militia vest as he holstered a hand gun, but he took off his m16. He looked more like me, a normal civilian, but I couldn't comprehend why he was doing all of this while the other men just stood there.

Then Barsad quietly looked at them and gave them a little nod, to which they returned one as well. My palms clammed as I really began to fear this moment. Just what was happening?

Then the van began to rock and I tried to find footing as all the men in the van became alerted.

"_Protect the girl!"_ I heard one shout out as they huddled around me, and then the van finally fell over on its side. Since they had huddled around me I landed softly onto one of them, feeling horrible for falling onto him and apologized for it.

Then the back door opened and Barsad grabbed me as I noticed there was a crowd outside the van, all crazed and full of maniacal energy.

Barsad shouted to them, "We aren't with them dude! They kidnapped us!" The crazed crowd bought this short lie and let us pass into the wall of people. Other men tried to follow with the same lead, and a few escaped, but the crowd held the rest inside.

"The others!" I exclaimed in a loud whisper to Barsad as we snaked through the crowd while he held a firm death grip on me. "Leave them, the crowd has grenades. Bane has ordered us to get you out of harm's way, at all costs, if we ever got into any trouble," Barsad commanded as we kept pushing through the people. "They have grenades?!" I exclaimed loudly.

"_Yes._ I saw them in their hands. I've gotta get you out of here," Barsad said with panic as it appeared we had reached the edge of the crowd. Then, when we thought we were safe, they all started moving in our direction, running away from the van as if they were now running from something. "The idiots pulled the pins!" Barsad shouted as we neared another street while running on the sidewalks, passing little vacant shops that usually were full of life.

Barsad grabbed my waist and threw me as softly as he could onto the ground as we rounded a corner. A second after I was on the ground, and Barsad on top of me, I heard a loud explosion and felt a wave of heat and wind fly by us. "What in the world?!" I said into the ground.

"They blew up the van," Barsad said with exasperation into my ear and then got off of me, and extended a hand while saying, "I know that group, the driver said that they were a small organization wanting to take over Gotham, and now that Gotham is losing its order they think they can accomplish it. Bane knows about them too, and I remember him telling me he found a rat in the organization," he said while he was now examining the area and holding me close, "I kept hearing the group say the rat's name. I think he was in the van, and they blew it up because of that. They're nuts by the way. I tried to look more like them so they'd let us through, shows how little they pay attention," he finished and looked very distressed.

When I went to move my hair out of my eyes I noticed that my forehead had some blood on it, not a lot, but I found some blood on my fingers. I felt around and felt more warm liquid as I found its source - the right corner of my head where my hair line begins. Hopefully it was just a scratch…the last thing I needed right now was a serious head wound. I wiped the blood with my sleeve because my shirt was already red, so at least it wouldn't stand out too much. Plus I didn't have anything else to wipe it with.

"I've gotta find a way out of here. They'll probably recognize me soon, now that they're happy that their 'rat' is dead. C'mon let's go down this road," Barsad said as he grabbed my arm and led me down the street.

Then I heard the group behind us begin to chant something. _What in the hell had Gotham turned into?_ 6 guys from the crowd ran after us, and then the one in front of the group said, "Hey bro, where you going with her? Aren't you staying for the chant? You _are_ one of us, right?"

He was just a guy in his later 20s with scruffy hair and a leather jacket. That was the general look of the other guys as well.

"Uh, yeah man. She is hurt, I'm taking her back," Barsad said, trying to shake this guys off of us.  
"Headquarters are the other way…hold on…you're Bane's man aren't you…yeaaah, I recognize your face!" he said and his eyes lit up, like he was on the Scooby doo team and just solved the mystery. The others with him began to eye us carefully and their demeanor changed to an aggressive one. "Well, we are just going to have take care of that then, aren't we?" the leader of their small pack said.

"Run, Rosaline, when I tell you to. Try to find one of Bane's guys, they'll help you," Barsad said quietly to me as we slowly began to back up. I know Barsad meant well, but I didn't know if I could just leave him to 6 guys, but then again I couldn't really do anything for him…oh _what to do_…

Then they suddenly came at us and tackled Barsad first, who had reached for his gun, but these guys _really_ were fast and took him over with ease. The one scruffy haired guy came at me. I was already filled with adrenaline at this point, and I was angry that they blew up the van and probably killed those guys. Whatever had happened to Gotham, I still felt like I owed some allegiance to the men that protected me.

So I decided to just do it, so I did - I punched the guy square in the jaw when he came at me, not being in the mood for this kind of crap anymore, but then another one grabbed my arm forcefully, almost knocking me over. The scruffy haired guy came back quickly and grabbed my head and was about to throw me into a nearby wall. The kind of grip that he had on my head reminded me of when someone slams a person's head into a hard surface. _Was he going to crack my skull on the wall?!_ I was about to kick him hard, in any place that I could manage, when a gun fired. It almost deafened my right ear, which was now filled with light pain, and then it was followed by a loud ringing. The guy let go of me as the 6 of them backed away, and some even had bloody lips. One had a broken nose. That was the strangest first fight for me...

Barsad stood up quickly and pointed his handgun at the scruffy haired guy. He now reminded me of Shaggy from Scooby Doo. Then Shaggy (as I called him now), surprisingly calm and centered, said to Barsad, "Hold on, tiger. You don't have enough bullets for that whole crowd behind us, and now they are alerted after that fire. You shoot the gun again and we kill the girl, which I almost attempted just now. She can't outrun all of us. She has a bright red shirt on, it's hard to miss. So if you don't want anything to happen to her, then I suggest to put the gun down." Oh so now he was clever and poised? Barsad faltered for a moment and then he lowered his gun.  
"Then what's going to happen?" he asked as he took a step in front of me. The chanting crowd began to pour onto the street to inspect the gunfire.  
"You'll go to trial, for lying and harboring a rat," Shaggy said with a threatening smile. Silence took over and I worried that the gunfire slightly deafened me. _Did he just say go to trial?_

"…alright, we'll testify," Barsad replied after thinking hard. I began to worry that I truly _did _hit my head hard, because this wasn't making any sense. None at all.

The 6 guys rounded us up as we walked past the crowd that was now screaming at us and loaded us into a minivan that they had. I kept looking at Barsad, as if staring at him would somehow teleport us out of here, and then he said quietly to me, "Don't worry, Rose. I have a plan."

Finally we reached the old Gotham court house, which had a generous amount of people surrounding it. There was something I couldn't help but notice on the way to the court house as we drove – Gotham was in ruins. The streets were littered, people were walking all over the roads, and it was just like law and order had vanished out of thin air.

The crowd outside the courthouse jeered as the guys pulled Barsad and I up the stairs with our hands bound behind our backs. I didn't trust this crazy crowd, or this court thing, whatever it was. I wondered how on Earth Barsad could possibly turn this into a positive thing...

The court house was filled with tons of people, as if it was a frat house on a party night. We were shuffled into a line of people that were also bound. Then I heard what sounded like a judge knocking on his desk like there was real court going on. Then I recognized a voice – it was Crane.

"How do you plead?" I heard him ask. I couldn't see anything, as my view was blocked by bleachers, but I heard a man timidly respond, "Not guilty."  
"Oh, wrong response...I find you guilty on the count of political corruption. What shall it be, exile, or death?" Crane asked in a very..._amused,_ voice.  
"um…e-exile?" the man responded.  
"Alright, death it is then. By exile," Crane said as he made a knocking sound with one of those judge's mallets. _This was court?!_

"Barsad, what the heck?!" I whispered to him as I turned to face him. I was panicking now as the crowd applauded to this man's conviction. It was a like a madhouse court.  
"It's alright, Rose. You and Crane know each other. And Bane is in charge, everyone knows that in Gotham, they won't hurt you," Barsad said with confidence.

I just stared at him, with worried eyes, and turned back around. I hoped he was right. If he was, then he deserved a promotion or something. He had saved me twice just now, _and_ from serious situations - well not twice, not yet…I still had to face the judge.

"Bane should be looking for you right now too…The driver radioed him before the van blew up," Barsad whispered into my ear as people walked by us. Oh how I would love to see my masked villain right now…

The line in front of us decreased rather quickly, and I could see Crane now. He was at a really tall desk, like it was from a cartoon or something, and he looked just so happy up there. I never thought he had this side to him…

I was heavily bothered by another thing as well - everyone had either been exiled, or sentenced to death. So far no one had been deemed not guilty. And he kept saying exile was actually, get this, _death by exile_. My probability of survival was grim at this point.

Then it was my turn and I was brought up to the chair as the crowd applauded. I felt like I was an animal on display, as I couldn't do a thing. Everyone watched with anticipation like it was nothing more than a sport's game.

"R-rosaline?" Crane stuttered out quietly as he looked at me. I just gave him wide eyes, trying desperately to non-verbally ask for his help.  
"C'mon judge!" someone from the crowd bellowed out and the others jeered at this.  
"Crime?" Crane stated out. _Seriously?!_ Shaggy came out from behind and said, "Harboring a fugitive and lying about it."  
"How do you plead?" Crane asked as my mouth went dry. Crane couldn't just sentence me like this, he was like a co-worker, and we got along! I even baked him muffins one morning for breakfast...

"…not guilty…" I said, trying hard to sound confident. Crane just stared, and I couldn't read anything on his face.

"Guil-ty, guil-ty, guil-ty!" The crowd chanted louder and louder as Crane just stared, and finally, I could see his face was struggling with something.

"_CRANE!"_ I heard a metallic voice echo through the chanting of the audience, and it was like a god send to me. It was _Bane_…I turned around and saw Barsad was now nearing me, apparently having been freed, and was getting me out of the chair while Bane slowly trailed behind, giving Crane and the audience a death glare as if saying, _well, well…well…_

Barsad had a light grip on my arm and whispered, "C'mon, we gotta go," and began to lightly guide me back to the bleachers as I neared Bane on the way. My eyes were locked onto him as I watched Bane eye the area darkly.

He held up a hand to Barsad, which immediately halted our walking when we were finally next to Bane. Bane finally moved his glare to me, but it lost its ferocity as it met my eyes. I was standing arm to arm with Bane now as he grabbed onto my wrist, which helped spread a comfort through me, as he pulled me closer into him and asked me quietly, "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah…now I am," I replied quickly as his eyes searched mine. His eyes trailed to my head wound and they flashed a quick wave of rage, but he lost it as his eyes connected back into mine.  
"…I will see you shortly then, my dear," Bane replied quietly and gently let go of my wrist, and it was sad at how much I missed him holding onto my wrist already. Barsad had a hold of my other arm and gently guided me back to where we had come from.

We didn't get to stay long enough to see what Bane was going to do, as I guessed he was going to do _something,_ based on the way he approached the audience. Barsad had gently dragged me over to a black SUV that was strewn into an entourage of militia looking people with military vehicles. Probably Bane's. The area was still very much alive with people walking all around, like this was some sort of gathering area. Perhaps it was, as Gotham was entirely different now.

Barsad told me to buckle in when we reached the vehicle. He also told me that we're going back to the flat, and that Bane was going to follow in a different vehicle. _So he was coming back…_

"When?" I asked Barsad.

"In a few minutes, he's… taking care of some business in there," he said as he got into the front seat next to the driver. On the car ride I tended to my head wound as Barsad gave me a rag and some water to wash the blood away. Ugh, I must have looked pathetic with a blood stained face. I had forgotten all about it and Bane had seen it…not the best look after being 2 weeks apart.

After arriving back to the flat I just sat on the couch with my face in my hands, wondering if all that had just transpired was real. It had to be, but it didn't feel like it. Apparently Crane had a part time job as a judge for a mad courthouse and this Shaggy guy kept giving me bad vibes. Like he had a double motive...

Above all else, today just reaffirmed to me that staying was the best option for me. Bane had saved me, once again, and I wasn't going to let him talk to me about how he was dangerous for me. From what I could see, _Gotham _was dangerous to me, and Bane kept me from it. And he was crazy to think that I would just leave Gotham completely. I was too attached to Bane to leave him…I guess I had stronger feelings for him than I realized. In the small moments of bonding, we had really bonded. I knew the man was a villain, but he wasn't a villain to me...

Then the front door shot open and was quickly slammed shut as I stood up. It was Bane, and he carelessly threw his jacket onto the chair, revealing he only had a black shirt on underneath. He had stormed in here and wasn't slowing down as he walked in my direction.

I just stood there as he neared me and I couldn't read his eyes as they seemed to be locking away any emotion. He was only a few feet away from me now, and he wasn't stopping, and I even began to worry that he was going to attack me. _I hadn't done anything wrong..._ But then he did something else that I didn't expect. He powerfully pulled me into him.

He embraced me, firmly, wrapping an arm around my back and the other on my head. I was so shocked that I didn't know how to respond until eventually I wrapped my arms around his torso as my mind filtered out the possible reasons for this sudden display of emotion.

Then he finally spoke, in a relieved, and yet distraught tone as he kept holding onto me, "I thought…when the driver radioed in…that you were still in the van, or near it, or something…the way the driver was talking…saying you were in the back and then I could hear the explosion and the radio went dead…I even heard a female scream…and then Barsad didn't answer his radio, and then we reached the site and all I could see was the black stains of the van blast and pieces of the van scattered everywhere...but you weren't anywhere to be found…I seriously thought for a moment...that you were gone..."

His grip on me didn't loosen and I was speechless. He had thought I got blown up in the van, and he was shaken by it. He sure did hide his emotions well when he met me at the court house…

"…Oh Bane...I'm sorry you worried like that, but I'm fine, really…I was just really lucky Barsad was on his A game and did a great job at keeping me safe, and then you came and rescued me from those trials…" I said softly, wanting him to realize that I was safe and sound, and I also was kind of unsure about what to say. This was the kindest that I had ever seen Bane and I wasn't ready for it. But I loved it, I loved him embracing me like this, to feel his powerful hold on me...

"You are officially not allowed to ever leave this flat again. I will only _consider_ it if it's with me," he said while keeping his grip on me. I was too touched at this display of affection to protest that. I moved my head ever so gently into his chest, feeling the warmth of it through the thin black shirt. Then his grip loosened as he released me.

"I'm sorry, I just…had to do that…," was all he said as he looked down and took a small step back, somewhat defeated. Then he looked back up and said, "…I don't mean to cut this rendezvous short either, but I truly have to leave you here, only for a few more hours, because I have things to attend to now. But I'll come back tonight, and don't wait up. I want you to sleep, and take care of your head wound," he said as his hand reached up to my cheek, lightly pushing it so he could see my wound better. But the hand dropped after he seemed to examine it.

"Will you at least be here in the morning?" I asked. I could handle all of this running around from me if he could at least do this for me. I didn't want him hiding any longer…

"…yes. I'll stay if you want," he replied quietly after some consideration, but not before saying, "I'll only stay too if you promise to go to bed at a decent hour so as to rest your head," he said and his eyes were now very serious. I couldn't suppress a tiny smile as I replied, "Alright, fine. It's a deal."

He just stared for a moment, and said, "Alright, then I'll be here in the morning when you wake up." He slowly turned around and went back to the table with his jacket. "I need to leave now though. I technically don't even have the time for this right now. I hope you understand why I couldn't stay away," he said as he grabbed his jacket. I just smiled to myself at this comment.

He turned to look at me as he said before he left, "Barsad is staying in the floor below and there are men out in the hals. If you need someone they'll take you to Barsad. He earned my trust after today…Please, just stay safe until I get back little dove."

"Alright, I'll be fine here. Thank you, again," I said earnestly as he looked back at me one more time before leaving.

Somehow I had managed to fall asleep after a nice shower and eating some dinner. I wanted to be well rested so I didn't sleep in, because if Bane truly was staying, then I was going to take advantage of this time. The last thing I needed was for me to be sleeping in on him.

This nice slumber didn't last long though, as I awoke to an aggressive yell that belonged to a male at about 3:40 in the morning.

_Bane?..._


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS CHAPTER IS IN BANE's POV, beginning after the events of chapter 6. Then chapter 8 picks up right where chapter 7 left off. I think Bane deserves some spot light here ;) I tried to make him feel more like Bane in this chapter, to really give insight into what is going through his mind at the moment. Hopefully it translates well. Happy Reading!**

* * *

I had left her in the hot tub, angry at myself for indulging in her so much and losing control of myself like that. She enjoyed me, and I knew it. I loved and hated that at the same time. I was worried that she would reject me at first, but then she didn't stop me, and I couldn't believe that she was giving into me…I truly almost lost all of my will power to her in that that moment…and then I felt a responsibility to pull away. I couldn't let her be with someone like me, I just couldn't. But I knew I didn't have the power to make her leave, so I came up with a plan and left her in the hot tub.

I had to leave for a week, so in the duration of this time I would give her a choice. I was going to leave her a note and let her know that I didn't want her to be with me if it was just out of necessity because I was the main male she interacted with. This was one of the hardest things to do though…to give her the choice. Only because I was afraid that she would choose the latter, to leave me. I wanted her as mine, completely. When I saw her sleeping, a weak part of my heart wanted to know what it was like to lay next to her. To feel her physically again…

Maybe this was weakness, or maybe not. It was so confusing, these new and intense emotions. Then I saw the tissues and her eyes were slightly red. This felt like something hot went through my heart. No…little dove, don't cry for me. _Why do you even care about me?_ Was it because I show her a side that no one else knows? Only Talia had ever seen a humane side of me, but Rosaline…she sees a side of me that even_ I_ have never seen.

I touched her cheek, that soft cheek of hers. My heart beat faster. What if this was the last time I would get to see or touch her…never to see her again, or hear her, or smell her. Or to truly engage in that physical contact that I deeply craved for. Then my hand froze when she said my name. I wanted her to stay, more than anything… I could just forget the world when I was around her…and _no one_ had ever graced me with that before. And the best part was – she enjoyed being with me, for whatever foolish reason, she enjoyed me…but this was all for the best. She needed to be somewhere better, and this was her last chance to leave Gotham. I hated the part in my heart that wanted her to stay…almost needed for her to stay…

Throughout the week I took Bruce Wayne to the pit, like Talia had ordered. If I did everything that she requested then she promised to leave my little dove out of this. I began Gotham's descent into darkness, just like she had ordered as well. The people in this city were all so panicked, about this darkness that was descending upon them. Oh they had no idea what the dark was really like…

When the week was finished I had to finally know if Rosaline had stayed. I was preparing to go home, to face whether or not the flat was empty. Then Talia, of course, ordered me to do more things for her, and I begrudgingly obliged…I had to inform Barsad, and I was going to inquire about Rosaline…

If she wasn't there, then I would completely fulfill Ra's wish and Talia's and burn with Gotham, letting Rosaline truly forget about me as I would be no more. If she had somehow remained, to stay…with me…then I would find a way to get us out of here before the bomb went off. I was even planning on defusing it, as I already had a few tricks up my sleeve. When I would defuse it I would take my woman, as I would make sure that she is truly mine by that point, and leave this place, with her by my side. Although I hated it at the same time, the thought of her staying… this meant that she could get hurt, simply because she was affiliated with me, as Gotham had now lost its order. But I couldn't kick her out of my life. I was disgusted with myself for lacking this will power...

And then Barsad said she was still there…my body was full of relief and dread at the same time.

Gotham was dangerous, too dangerous for her now, but if I moved before the bomb went off then Talia would detonate it. I sighed. Talia was really getting on my nerves as her obsession with this city grew. It was hard, but I accepted that Talia was officially gone. I failed. But I wasn't going to fail with Rosaline, and she meant way more to me than Talia ever did. I seriously never predicted coming to this place and encountering someone like my little dove. I just couldn't get over how kind she was to me, and how I never felt like the murderous man that I truly was when I was with her…or_ was_ that truly me? Or was the way that I was when I was with little dove _the true me?_… ah! I didn't know anymore. I hated this side of things too – I had the hardest time deciphering just what the hell all of these feelings were.

At least one thing happened that didn't take much understanding - Crane had informed me that he had more pain medicine which would allow for me to sleep with no mask on. He was working hard for me as I promised him the role of being judge during this time. Oh Gotham…you sure do produce the oddest people…and I guess even the most interesting…_There I go again_, thinking that way. She just wouldn't stop ruling my brain…

But at least my pain wouldn't rule me anymore. Crane had even told me that Rosaline may have found an antidote. I couldn't suppress my genuine smile that formed under my mask. I had given Rosaline the option to flee, and all she did was stay and work on my pain...

I took a long shower that night, after using some of Crane's medicine, and this time I didn't wear my mask. I felt so free in the warm water, and I felt like a normal person once again, if I _ever_ was a normal person. I guess being with Rosaline was the first time I truly felt normal….I had to admit too, I thought about her…Rosaline…being in the shower with me…I couldn't wait to have her like that one day …I smirked freely with no mask on while the water ran over my face. _Oh yes, my little dove, staying with me means that as well_…I guess I was normal in the sense I thought like how most males did, but she really left me with no other option in that department.

The next day I was in one of the buildings where my workers were centrally located and there was a small TV. that was still receiving cable. Some of the females were watching some stupid emotional show, and I was about to yell at them, but then the women on the TV started talking about _love _and all that useless nonsense.

But then I stopped before telling them to change the channel…_no_…that's not what's going with me, or is it? I laughed to myself…_me_…Bane, Gotham's reckoning, a survivor of the pit…_in love with another person?!_ That was ridiculous. _Preposterous_…I mean, I certainly cared for the woman, and I craved her physically…but love…I wasn't capable of that.

I let the females gawk at the TV and left them to wade in the notions love and romance. I walked through the building, which was in actuality a 20 story apartment complex that I had changed into a nice bunker for my people. I walked through the halls as people avoided my stride, and I was trying not to think of Rosaline. If she truly was the first person that owned my heart…it terrified me, to be honest, because that meant she had real control over me…I had never had to deal with that before…

I climbed the stairs as I was curious as to what kind of people lived in Gotham. So far I had learned that there was a crazy joker that apparently was an actual mastermind of some sort, a billionaire that dressed as a batman, and then now Crane who had an obsession with fear and judging others. There was of course another person, but I pushed her out again. I had to stop, I couldn't let a single person own me like that.

I walked down the emptiest corridor and there was an apartment complex with its front door that was left wide open. The people that had lived in this building all fled to the suburbs, and I was quite surprised at how many of their 'precious' objects that they had left behind. People showed what truly was important to them in dire times...

I walked into the complex, examined it quickly, and noted it was just a family home. Probably 3 or 4 bedrooms. There was a year book on the middle of the floor, a very old yearbook. It must be the apartment owner's yearbook. I found this notion of high school so far from me, as I had learned everything I needed elsewhere.

I picked it up and flipped through the pages quickly. This was an elementary one, and all of the children were tiny inside of it. I looked at some of the children, and their activities as I was curious what it must be like to grow up like this, but then my eye caught something. A little blonde girl that looked like my Rosaline…no…I grinned under the mask.

I found her picture in her class that she belonged to and sure enough, it had her name with her picture. Was this her child form? It actually made me smile, to see a little version of her, with that big smile she had in her picture…that meant then that the person that used to live here went to school with Rosaline. _Who would have thought._ I looked onto the floor and saw there was a high school yearbook a few feet away where a book shelf had been knocked over. Oh this is too easy…

I picked it up quickly and couldn't suppress my strong interest in seeing more of Rosaline in her years before me. Then I found her, in apparently, 11th grade…she was so young, and I wanted to know more of her past…and I had a huge urge to almost take these back to her and see her reaction to this, to see that bashful face that she gets when I put her on the spot. Ever since she was timid about the motorcycle I found it oddly charming how shy she could become. It was refreshing…I guess, and just so, _not_ _evil_…but then I halted in my own thoughts.

I wasn't even near her and she was still in here with me, even if it was just in these photos. I threw the yearbook down violently, confused and angry with myself. Why would someone haunt my mind like this?! I couldn't stop thinking about her, that was for sure, and no matter how hard I tried, I just kept wanting to go home to her. I just wanted to see her, no matter how much I tried to deny it. I valued, greatly, the way I just felt like I was in a different place when with her. Was this…_love_? How does someone even know? How does someone even _love_?!

I came here to destroy a town and to help Talia fulfill a personal vendetta, and now I suddenly cared less about my original plans, and solely cared for this new woman in my life. She wasn't just a pretty face anymore, but someone that I actually enjoyed. _How could this have even happened?!_ I can't even admit it to myself. I had fallen victim to such a primal emotion…That wasn't the worst part though. The worst part, was… I think I actually liked it... I was always convinced that this would never happen to me, and apparently it was happening to me right now.

And then my radio, the one that was connected to Rosaline's driver and Barsad's radio went off. I even tailed her like she was mine…well she was, of course, but just how much of me was hers? _That's_ what I feared…

"What is it?" I asked lazily into the radio.  
"SIR! It's that group, the one we discussed…they are outside the van…we are at Jefferson intersection…they want to blow it up…they keep shouting someone's name…I can't drive forward…and Aagh! – They tipped us over! Oh god they have grenades!...And Rosaline, she is still in the back and _*screaming with a female voice mixed in*_ And-"

I stared at the radio as I heard an explosion and then the radio was dead.

My heart stopped and the room spun as I couldn't breathe. Did he just say that Rosaline was in a van, that was _blown up_…I immediately tried to contact Barsad and it was static as well…."No…" I mumbled to myself as I realized what this meant…_No_…

I ran out of the apartment and ran down the flight of stairs and shouted at everyone to gather everything they had, every weapon, and commanded them to go to Jefferson intersection.

"Sir-"

"JUST DO IT!" I yelled out at a man through my mask. I cared about no one, not right now. Except for one person… and she might not even be here anymore. Oh no, I didn't like that, not one bit. Please…please little dove…do not fly away…

There's one thing that I was for sure about now though. She owned my heart, completely, as there couldn't be any other explanation. Because _no one_ had ever made it feel this alive before...or this dead. I couldn't believe it…I had just realized a few moments ago that I think that I actually loved this woman and now she might be-

Oh I swear, if she was…Gotham wouldn't need a bomb. I could just do the job personally myself, kill every living thing in it... But then what? I realized I didn't know if I could cope with her dying. All because she was working in a lab for my pain and was just driving back…_She can't be, I still need her…_

We made it to the intersection and I a looked upon a fiery wreck that was eerily still. I punched the front dash board and broke it completely, probably scaring the driver to death, _but I didn't care…This couldn't be happening…_

I got out of the SUV and found some people just standing around like it was a party. I grabbed one by the neck, ready to squeeze the life out of him if he dared admit that a blonde female was in that van when it blew up. I ignored the stupid irritation in my eyes that seemed to want to take over me.

His other friends cowered as their one friend's life was held in my hand.  
"Was…there…a blonde female…in that van…_when it blew up_?" I asked as if I was the devil himself. I loosened the grip, just enough, so he could talk.  
"T-there…was…s-she g-got out…with some d-dark guy…" he began and I dropped him. _She was alive?_

"_Where are they?!"_ I hissed at the man, who I dropped onto the ground as he coughed and I placed my boot on his chest, ready to step down on it if he failed to tell me what I wanted most in the world - which was to know where Rosaline was.

"They're at the court hearing…some of our friends took them for lying…" one of the others confessed as he watched me torture the man beneath my feet. I didn't wait a second longer and turned around, ready to see Crane, as there was only one court in Gotham at this point in time. I didn't have time to kill people if Rosaline needed me.

I told my men to keep them as hostages. Now I just had to hope that Crane didn't do anything stupid. I didn't understand this pain in my eyes again, like they were burning. All I knew is if she was alive, she wasn't leaving my side, ever again. I needed her. She meant too much to me. I couldn't stand to lose my little dove…

Then I saw her, in that chair and on trial. If we were alone then I'd probably run to her and never let go...I just wanted nothing more than to hold her. Especially now, because she wasn't forever lost like I had just feared. And what was Crane doing? _Was he betraying me?!_

I sent Rosaline away with Barsad, but not before touching her and looking into her eyes. They were fear stricken and someone was going to pay for this, especially when I saw that there was blood on her face…and this put more rage into me than I have felt in a long time. I couldn't display any emotion for her, not right now, because the people of Gotham needed to know that they could not get away with this…then I faced Crane, the neurotic man who was going to try and convict_ my_ woman. The crowd was silent, as they watched me handle this situation.

"Crane…I gave you this position, generously, and you were going to repay me by putting her on trial?" I mocked in a deadly tone so everyone could hear. If they thought that Crane was in charge...well then I would just have to show them who _really_ was in charge here, as if blowing up the football field wasn't enough.

"Well, I was going to hear her out, and possibly find her as not guilty," Crane replied confidently. Oh that idiot…I should have known better…him and his dumb interest in this judge thing. He wasn't the one who needed to pay though, as I truly doubted that he would actually convict Rosaline since he knows what she means to me…no…this other young man was…

"Ah, I see…well then, you love playing judge, so let's play…so now, where is the person that brought Rosaline here in the first place?" I asked the audience, already knowing where he was located. Then I slowly laid my eyes on him, "Ah, there you are. I believe it was you, young man, that brought the young lady here, was it not?" I asked in a calm, sadistic voice as I grabbed the man and threw him into the chair with harsh force. The crowd was incredibly, and even eerily, silent at this point. But that was good. I was going to show them not to mess with me.  
"Possibly," the man answered with little poise. It was like playing with your food before eating it…

"Oh I am quite confident that it was you. I hate to rain on your parade that you were running, but I am afraid that bringing her here was a mistake, a _grave_ mistake. You see, she has immunity from these courts, but don't worry_…You don't_…so the audience will still get a nice show. So why don't _you_ stand trial, in place of her, _for kidnap and attempted murder, of the woman that belongs to me_?" I asked as menace practically poured out of my mask.

"Wait, what? I didn-" he began, but I cut him off. He knew perfectly well what he had done…

"_Silence_. How do you plead for leading the attack on my van as well, killing my men?" I asked, mocking this whole system. Gotham knew that I was in charge, but now it was time that they understood what that meant.  
"Guilty…I guess…but I didn't know," he replied once again. He always liked to play that innocent card. But I knew him well. He was the leader of the little Gotham group that wanted to take over. He probably recognized Rosaline and knew that taking her down was a way to weaken me. And now, he was going to pay the ultimate price for that severe mistake.  
"So what do you choose – exile, or death?" I asked lazily, already knowing what was going to happen next.  
"Uh..um..e-exile…" he responded quietly. I let silence fall on the room as I circled him.

"…ah…there seems to be an overruling…" I began in a quiet voice, but it was callous, as I intended for it to be as I stood behind the man now, "…an overruling of _death_, to the accused, but not by exile. Let us make this a precedent then, shall we? That anyone, anyone at all, who even _thinks _about hurting Rosaline, in anyway, will automatically face trial and find their punishment by _death_…personally serviced by _me_-" I said as I grabbed the man's head and spun it around, cracking his neck, letting his body slump forward. I finally got rid of that thorn in my side. He already hunted about 50 of my men down, but I drew the line with Rosaline...

"May that serve as a lesson, that no one challenge me again. Feel free to spread the word around," I said lazily as I walked back to the entrance.

"As you all were," I said to the group of my people that awaited outside for me. I had to go back to little dove now. I was still, admittingly, slightly shaken by the recent death scare and needed to see that she truly was safe in the flat.

Just thinking about her made me feel a tiny bit of guilt for the murder. The man, whose real name was Shawn, wasn't even an innocent man. By society's standards, he was actually bad enough to serve a life sentence back in the Pit. And yet, little dove was still the only person to ever make me feel guilty for hurting a person in a way that I had always thought was justifiable…

Oh here I go again, with this crisis of confusion about who I really was. Who knows…maybe if she stays with me long enough I might even lower my murder rate…only because I don't want her to think I was a monster. I smirked as I got into the jeep. I couldn't believe that a person existed on this planet that made me _not_ want to be a monster…Fine, I guess I would try to control this savage side of me, even though, to be honest, I had never known life in any other way…there goes little dove again, changing me in ways I never thought possible. I was just so relieved that she was alive…I kept getting the urge to just go in there and hold her in my arms. I had to, I had to know that she was alright…I had to feel her for myself…

I caved in to this primal need of holding her. After embracing her like that, and becoming slightly self-conscious for such a rash display of emotion, I felt bad for leaving her once again. But I had to go back to Crane and sort this mess out. At least I would get to see her in the morning, as I had promised her. _She wanted me to be here in the morning_…I had to admit it, I did miss her. I didn't want to let these two weeks of silence between us to ever transpire again…I was still in some disbelief that she had this effect on me...and I didn't know how much longer I could keep this side of me at bay. The more I saw her, the more I just wanted her as_ mine_, completely...


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thanks for the comments and adds and favs! I appreciate them all so much, and they always make me want to just write more! I hope you guys enjoy this one, so don't be afraid to leave comments as they greatly push me to keep writing :) I also like to know that people like the directions that I go in with the story. I also hope that I am portraying Bane well, but so far people seem to like him. Also, I had previously had a nice rough draft of this chapter, but then I kept adding to it, so now it is being split up into 2 chapters as I didn't want to remove the new text. (Still working on the 10th, which should be out shortly, as it is already halfway completed) Happy Reading :)_**

* * *

_…Bane?_

The aggressive yell was definitely real, and inside this flat. Was something wrong?

I got up and decided to investigate as I turned on my lamp. I quickly walked to my bedroom door, with my hand hovering over the door handle as I heard heavy footsteps in the hallway. I opened up the door, wondering what was going on. I saw that Bane was walking in the hallway and his bedroom door was open behind him.

His eyes locked sharply onto me when I opened up the door, because I honestly opened it kind of fast, and then he exhaled hotly through his nose and lost his focus on me as he kept walking. He had on his dark tan pants, his belt that came just above his lower abdomen, and socks on. But he was shirtless, revealing his extremely thick and muscular body which created a strong air of dominance around him, and an extremely alluring effect... But this isn't what fully got to me – he was also maskless.

"Um…are you alright?" I asked quietly as Bane neared the entrance to the hallway, ignoring me as his jaw lightly clenched. I worried that something was really wrong, as he was acting cold and his eyes had no emotion...and what about his pain?

He just kept walking out into the flat as he now had his back to me, and it was really hard to recognize him with no mask, even from behind. It had become such a strong mark of his identity, but I liked this new identity, as I loved his face.

My eyes wandered his body for a moment, as it was so exposed, and I felt my knees go weak once again. His large neck and back muscles were accentuated in the lighting as his body swayed with power. There was a huge aura of dominance and control about him as well. I even loved how his arms were, and how they were so masculine with lightly protruding veins. He truly _did_ look like an intimidating person, even with half of his body exposed, but I was a sucker for the danger that he put off...He really should wear more clothes when I wanted to be serious with him...

He continued to remain silent as he walked over to the kitchen. I followed him slightly, lingering in the hallway as I curiously watched him. I was almost stunned to see how normal he looked like right now, as he was just getting a drink of water, with no mask on, and in the middle of the night... like a _normal person_. Except the way he composed himself could tell anyone that he was _anything_ but ordinary.

"I am fine, go back to bed," he finally said with irritation in between drinks, still keeping his eyes off of me.  
"But I heard a yell," I said quietly again after he finished drinking.  
"_I said it was nothing_, now go," he commanded harshly, with him finally looking over at me with a furrowed glare. I shivered slightly, not from his glare, but rather from the cold that was in the apartment. I folded my arms in attempt to keep the warmth to my body, but I didn't move to go back to my room.

I stood for a moment, and then I became lost in his face as I watched him. Even if it was far away and in the kitchen, I still admired how normal it was. I realized why I loved it so much - he had masculine features, but they seemed to be softened slightly - something I didn't expect from a man like Bane, especially with the way it just sat above his powerful build. And I loved his broad lips, a feature that I didn't usually get drawn in to, but the way they sat on his face was perfect. I just kept remembering how his lips had felt on my skin, and how he felt when I had hugged him. I wanted more of _that_ Bane, not this angry one. But why was he angry at almost 4:00 in the morning in the first place, and why did I hear a yell?

He put the glass down with some force, flexing his arm slightly, and walked back over to me as he exhaled hotly, _"What do you want_?" It was slightly hard to form words for a moment after watching him stride over to me. He clearly displayed how he could easily overpower me if I stepped over any lines, which I began to think that I was.

"I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright…" I said quietly. I looked away from his eyes as they clearly displayed that his patience was waning.  
"_I said I was fine. _I do not understand why are you still out here," he said forcefully as he was finally only a few inches from me.

I realized I was blocking his way back into the hallway, and I backed away a little too quickly to make it casual, as I was worried that he might pick me up and move me or something. I was probably not too much of a haul for a man like Bane. I mean I wouldn't mind the closeness, but if I got physically close to Bane again, I didn't want it to be just because he wanted to remove me from him.

His eyebrows furrowed slightly at my awkward shuffle backward.  
"You do not need to be afraid of me," he said with impatience, but his voice seemed calmer at this statement.  
"Sorry, I just didn't realize that I was in your way," I said and looked back up to him, trying to put a small smile on. Truth was I was still slightly nervous around him when he was in this kind of mood. He definitely wasn't a man who reasoned with people often, and I didn't want to get caught up in his anger.

But I still didn't want to move back into my bedroom, so I lingered at the doorway. I definitely cared for this man now, way more than I had ever anticipated. He obviously cared for me too to some degree as well, so I felt like I had some form of a right to know when he was in pain or when he was worried, especially When his mask was off. I was still worried over the yell as well. All of this mixed with his uneasy attitude worried me._  
_

His eyes examined me with a serious glare. I stood still, thinking that maybe I should return to bed now, when he lightly rolled his eyes and said, "You will not be able stop wondering what was wrong, will you..."

"Um…well…" I began as my eyes looked away from his. I didn't want to admit it, but I definitely would not get anu sleep after this, but I also didn't want to lie to him. He sighed again as he brought his hand to his eyes and rubbed them, "If you do not go back to bed, then I will carry in you in there. It would not be hard, since you are already half way in. And whether you sleep or not is solely up to you."

I couldn't control my small disappointed sigh that escaped me. I realized that I had lost this round. He dropped his hand back down irritably and refocused his glare onto me. It wasn't a vicious glare, like it normally was to many people, but it was just impatient and frustrated. I began to back up into my room as I said, "Alright, um, sorry."

I put my hand on the edge of the door, ready to shut it, while he took in an irritated deep breath. His jaw clenched again, and then he took a small step toward the door, putting his commanding hand on it.

I immediately stopped shutting the door, secretly hoping that he would do something like this. He never lost his glare on me as he asked with a short temper, "Why do you even want to know so bad?"  
"I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. You're the only man in here, and I heard a male yell, and you don't have a mask on," I said quietly as I looked back up to him. It always bothered me when he had that emotionless glare…getting Bane to open up was like pulling teeth, very deeply rooted teeth.

"This is greatly pushing my patience...I did not expect for you to wake up, and least of all, to come out here and examine me in this moment," he said, almost darkly, and now I was more curious than ever. Just a few hours ago he had embraced me and had made it seem like he seriously cared for me, and now he was just as distant as ever, and apparently something was wrong. Just what had happened?  
"I know, I'm sorry, I'll go back to bed now…" I said, ready to face defeat and somehow go back to bed, taking the hint from his glare that I really_ was_ pushing things. It was just hard not to, but I couldn't push Bane. I just had to let it go that I had not yet earned his trust when it came to confiding his problems in me.

I sat back down on my bed and looked back at the door, expecting to see it shutting behind him. I was surprised to see that it was open all the way now, with him just leaning fully against the door. His head was angled upward as well as it lightly rested on the door, watching me with vibrant eyes that were hard to read. His neck muscles were flexed as he did this, and it only distracted me. We really should make a '_bane has to wear clothes in serious situations'_ policy around here.

Then I could almost see that he was debating about something behind his eyes as his chest rose and fell with every breathe. He was actually making me very nervous with his silent, powerful stare on me...

I remained silent as he just looked so big against my door, and his bulky build prevented me from asking any more questions. He just felt more like the Bane that everyone else knew, instead of _my_ Bane. He then lowered his head back down and opened his mouth like he was about to say something, and then finally he admitted in a quiet voice, "It has something to do with my past."

I immediately grew with interest as he was finally opening up to me, and about is past too. "What about?" I asked softly, careful not to push him.

His eyes glared back up to me while his head faced downward. His look was almost grim now as I could tell that he was struggling. His arms were folded by this point, accentuating his muscles even more now, and he even moved his fingers in an agitated manner as he watched me for a few more moments. Then he said with a dark tone, "I do not like you knowing where I come from, or anything about why I am the way that I am, Rosaline."

I kept my eyes on him, trying to give him a soft face, as I realized that I might finally learn more about Bane. He had always refused to talk about where exactly he had grown up, or about his parents, or anything like that. He always grew short tempered when I tried to find out at the lab. Whatever it was, it obviously effected him greatly in a negative way.

"I won't think any differently of you," I said gently, trying to pull out information. He cynically smirked as his eyes fell back to the floor, and he still seemed void of any emotion.

"Fine, I guess you will have to find out one day. But I will warn you, I am not exactly prince charming that hails from a castle," he said with a solemn face as he shut my bedroom door. I realized I was now closed in here with a temperamental Bane, and he even began to near my bed. Despite the obvious fear that I should probably have for this man, I put a soft smile on my face as I scooted back so that I was almost against the wall.

I couldn't strip away the fact that I just wanted to help Bane. He pretty much had my heart by now, despite what the world sees, as I was just completely addicted to the Bane that I knew. I sat Indian style under the covers, trying to give him as much room as he needed as I was trying to hint that he could sit on the bed with me.

Bane stood for a moment as he was in front of my bed. I sighed internally as he even looked good from this angle. I could see his thick abdomen with more clarity now as it moved while he breathed, but I looked away. Now was not the time for any biological needs of this man.

He stood as if wondering if he wanted to sit with me or not. Finally he sat down in front of me. I felt my bed take the weight of him as his side lightly grazed my legs. I could tell with every move that he made that he was uncomfortable. But we had to have this talk at some point, so the sooner we did it the better. I wanted to know more about Bane, about who this man in front of me _really_ was. He was the master at being terrifying and completely intimidating...and yet I have seen that someone else exists in there, who mostly has just been nothing but kind to me...

His legs were hanging over the edge, with his feet touching the floor as he leaned on his knees. His face slightly furrowed as I could tell that he was thinking hard about something.

He examined his hands as he spoke callously, "I was haunted by a dream just now of when I had my back ruined, and it was like I was reliving it, and I awoke yelling, like how I would when they abused me. You walked in on me still in that state...that state of feeling like I was still back there...my back even hurt when I awoke, almost as if they had redone their damage in my sleep."  
"...Whose they?" I asked softly once again.  
"The prison guards," he said as his eyes slowly moved to me, turning his head very little, waiting for an expression to form on my face.  
"Where you grew up?" I asked, wondering what he meant, since he said his past. But prison guards didn't make sense...

He removed his eyes from me and I could feel him tense. A moment passed as I could almost hear him thinking when he said, "To say that I grew up somewhere would be a lie. I never did any growing up. What I did was merely _survive_ for 20 plus years in a very old place known as The Pit. It exists in a very forgotten part of this world…it was a literal prison, where I was essentially molded from the dark. I have all of my first memories from there..."

He paused for a moment as I sat quietly, patiently watching him. Then his fingers fidgeted once more as he continued, "...the pit was a place designed for prisoners to _rot and die,_ not for children to learn the meaning of life, as _there is none to be found there_. I had to serve my father's sentence, since his death rendered him unable, so the prison just figured that his _child _would suffice...I was not aware of what the sun was truly like until I was already a man, if that can put into perspective what my environment was like For many years. The only natural light source that comes into the pit is from a large hole that you can look out all day long, as long as you want, with no way up. Many men tried to climb…but they all died or were severely injured...It was a genius design really, because it gave us all the hope that we could escape. I mean the exit was just above our heads, never being covered, beckoning us to try and leave. But the constant failure of escape made the prison even..._ tighter,_ more confining_._ It was a constan_t_ reminder that you are so close to salvation, but you could never truly have it... The men I was with had all committed a crime of some sort, so they knew what the world was like before the Pit. But I...I was unfortunate enough to be able to call The Pit _home_, as I knew nothing else...It was maddening, to hope all day that you could find a way out, only to never find one..."

I listened in disbelief until he paused again, as if remembering something awful. I continued to just listen as he continued, "...people fear the dark, and it eludes me as to why they do…but then again... I was never given the luxury to grow accustomed to the light, as I learned to own the shadows. By the time I truly felt it on my skin it was just…_blinding_. Death and injury were just something that occurred on a daily basis for me, and murder was never that hard to get accustomed to, it was actually quite easy. But it would not always go unpunished, and one time I had my back ruined in the Pit because of it. They were even kind enough to leave me a little souvenir, _in the form of a scar_," he said bitterly as I watched his muscles tense and my eyes trailed to his back. Since he was only a few inches from me, it only increased my ability to feel his body fill with discomfort. "I just relived that moment in a dream, a very vivid dream that I had the worst time escaping. It opened up very old emotional scars, while feeling like the physical one been opened up as well...So now you know...about why I am completely on edge right now, and why I am like this in general...I have never known anything other than the darkness. And as common tales like to say, only monsters live in the dark..." he finished as I could see the bitterness strewn across his face as he finally turned to me.

"...I'm so sorry, Bane...that you had to live like that…" I said earnestly. His face subtly lost some of its darkness as I said that. But _I knew it_. I _knew_ he had to grow up, or survived, somewhere like that for him to be like this in the first place. But it's no wonder he locked away his humanity so deep…he probably didn't have much to begin with, and if it was me, I'd want to lock mine away as well in attempts to preserve it.

His eyes just examined me for a long moment until he moved his glare back to the wall. I kept getting the feeling that I didn't even know the half of what really happened to him, or what kinds of things he has done...it chilled me, but it also didn't linger in my mind. I just kept clinging to the real person that lived in there, deep down, especially since it was slowly coming to the surface around me.

"I wish I could do something for you…" I said quietly as I looked down onto my comforter. Suddenly getting rid of his pain didn't feel like enough, as he had saved me so many times that I felt like saving him once wasn't enough, even when he said otherwise. "You are working to rid me of my pain, and as I hear it, you probably succeeded," he said with little emotion again. "Yeah, I actually think that I did, but I wish I could do more…and why aren't you wearing your mask right now?" I asked, trying to work that in. My stupid doctor side couldn't help but want to scold him for it, but he seemed to be feeling no pain...

He took in a deep breath as he exhaled, "Dr. Crane gave me temporary sleeping medicine that works for 8 hours. It's the most I can get without overdosing my body...I was growing _very_ tired of wearing that mask all day long. It would be nice to just live without feeling confined to something for once in my life. Although, I am re-considering letting him be involved anymore, as I am still greatly angered by his inability to clearly protect you from earlier. So, yes, ridding me completely of my pain is doing_ a lot_ for me, little dove. I may actually get to feel free for the first time in my entire life..."

I could feel the tense hold on his muscles, and I wasn't even touching him. I wanted so badly to though, or to hug him, or something. Just something...because when I was haunted by my parents I just always wanted something to remind me that it was nothing more than a bad memory, or a nightmare...but this was Bane. How does someone comfort Bane? Is it just like any other person? I kept wanting to believe that it was, as he was still _human, _after all. But he clearly had not been around comfort before, at least not by much, so I didn't want to overwhelm him...but what if that's all that he wanted? _Oh I wish I could just ask..._

He turned back to me, probably being able to feel me twitch slightly as I kept wanting to raise my arm out to him, and he commanded, "What are you thinking about right now?"  
"Um...a lot, really. But I just keep wondering...um, how to make you feel better," I stammered out as his eyes were hard on me.  
"Do not bother. I do not want you to get caught up in my darkness...," he said and looked back over to the wall.  
"I can't help it. I care a lot for you, Bane. I don't want you to feel so dark...," I said softly as Bane sat quietly for a moment, slowly moving his eyes to the floor as he considered this.

"You should not waste your time and care on a man like me...Someone else with a different past deserves your kind of love, little dove, as even _I_ recognize that it is special...but I will not deny, that at the same time, I would _never_ just let another man have you or your love so easily, when I myself want _all_ of it...," he said while his eyes stayed on the floor as they furrowed slightly, and I momentarily lost my words. I wanted to just grab him and tell him that he is worthy of my affection, because that was the problem in the first place - he had never had any before.

"...Bane...you've done a lot for me. You've saved me, quite a few times actually, and you constantly watch over me. You've provided me with this flat as well. You've even made me feel things that I haven't felt for another person before..." I began, trying hard to form my words properly. At my last statement he riled slightly and turned toward me, watching me very carefully, "...You've given me _your_ attention, and I want to give it back to you, not anyone else. I don't want anyone else, at all. If you were nothing but complete darkness, then you wouldn't watch over me the way that you do..." I said quietly as I watched him. His eyes examined my face for a good while, thinking hard about what I had just said. Then I noticed that his eyes lingered for a moment at my forehead where I had the small scratch, which was hidden behind a small band-aide at this point.

"I almost forgot...How is your head?" He asked quietly. I wanted so badly to mention how _he_ was the one changing subjects now, but I quickly dropped that way of thinking. He had just opened up to me about his past, so he almost had the right to change the subject if he wanted to. I just hoped my words got to him...  
"It's fine, I had a headache before I went to sleep, but I took some medication. Glass must have cut it or something, because the cut was clean, but it made it easier to patch up," I replied.  
"I want to see it. The last thing that I need is for you to have a serious head wound that you are not even aware of..." he said as he slightly shifted his position. I scooted near him, so I was more side to side with Bane. I was sort of glad that he was looking at it, as I may have missed something. I really had to get over this problem of not being able to tend to my wounds without feeling queezy...I was just always worried that I would find something horrible...

He took my face in one of his strong hands, and moved my head so he had a perfect visual on the wound. I loved how his hand felt as it was commanding, and yet soft, on my face. I pulled the little band-aide off, and figured I'll just get up and get another one when he was done.

His eyes examined my forehead as I felt him breathing on me...I was so close to his chest right now. He was only a few inches away from me...and he looked so warm and comfy, despite his general off putting attitude...he was just so broad that I wanted to just lie my head on him. It didn't help either that I was still sort of sleepy, and I also had a long standing desire to just cuddle with the man.  
"You have light bruising going into your hairline, it is faint though...but you tended to the cut well. I am still going to have someone else examine you tomorrow," he said and I wanted to protest, but then again I wasn't a doctor that checked head wounds often.  
"Alright, fine...I guess it couldn't hurt," I said as his eyes moved to mine, and we gazed at each other for a moment, with his hand still on my face. I was getting lost in his brown eyes, but I still couldn't completely read him.

I lost my confidence in the situation and just smiled as I stood up to go to the bathroom. He still felt uneasy, and I didn't know how far he wanted to take romance in a moment like this, especially since we had barely even dabbled in it. He was silent as I moved to the bathroom. I quickly got a new band-aide, and saw that I did indeed have light bruising, which I had missed before...but I didn't have a headache anymore...hopefully it was just nothing. I used some hand sanitizer for touching the band-aide and walked back out to Bane, who was still on my bed. I could get used to seeing him like this in my room...

He watched me as I neared him, but then to my disappointment he stood back up, right before I got to the bed as he said, "I am going back to my room. You need your rest."  
"...Alright...thank you for talking to me...you can stay longer if you want though..." I said softly as I boldly requested what I wanted most right now.

He just watched me as I stopped right before him. I was so tempted to do something, like maybe kiss his cheek or something, as he stood only inches from me. But then he took a small step into me as he put an arm around my waist, slightly pulling me into him as I kept my gaze on him. I could even feel how warm he was, and I loved feeling enclosed in his single arm.

Then he leaned in lightly as he pressed his lips onto my forehead, gently kissing the middle of it for a long moment. Then he gently lifted his lips from where he kissed me, hesitated for a moment, and then fully pulled back as his arm fell. This mostly stunned me, in a good way, as I just continued to look at him.

He had just kissed my forehead...in a caring way, like he was saying goodnight to me...I even felt my cheeks warm as I wanted to just move into him and kiss those soft lips of his that sat so close to me. Then he smirked, and even lightly smiled as he did this, and I felt a warm vibe go through me. I couldn't even remember the last time I saw his face warm like that.  
"Go to bed, little dove. I will see you in the morning. I think I would only prolong your inability to sleep, which is something that you need right now," he commanded softly with warm eyes. He even lightly grazed my face with his hand as he moved away.

My eyes followed him as he moved back to my bedroom door, leaving me in some sort of stupor. I watched him move with the same powerful sway, and I was even about to maybe stop him and to continue this moment, but then everything suddenly went black and the electric hum of every day life was muted. It was as if I was in the middle of some movie, and then the screen had just been turned off. It took me a moment to register that the power must be out.

"Ah, now it is _truly_ like I am back home," I heard Bane say cynically in the dark as his footsteps came to a halt. That comment pulled at my heart momentarily, but then I began to hope that maybe he would stay now, at least for a bit longer until the power came back on...maybe I could even get him to sleep in here with me...but that might be asking for too much...but hopefully not...and hopefully something wasn't going horribly wrong right now. My eyes looked to my windows as I noticed that I couldn't see any street lights outside either. Something definitely felt off right now...


	10. Chapter 10

**_2 CHATPER POST: _**_Chapter 10 turned into like 7,000+ words, so I am just breaking it up to shorter 3,000+ word chapters, so enjoy the lengthy work! (That's why it took over a week to produce it) :) I hope that you don't mind lengthy chapters. I know I like long fanfictions, so hopefully others do too lol. I keep finding myself spending a lot of time on this story, so I hope that it shows. _

_And Thanks so much for all the support for the stories. Seriously, it motivates and inspires me greatly! Everytime I see one of your wonderful comments I always want to get back to writing the next chapter, and I always want to make it even better lol. So thanks again! **I promise that the chapter where the, romantic tension, between the two is steadfastly approaching as it will finally be...addressed ;), lol. (Chapter 12 dives greatly into it, as I have already started it!)** Let me know what you guys think! Happy Reading :)_

* * *

"Ah, now it is _really_ like I am back home," Bane said bitterly in the darkness as his footsteps came to a halt

My eyes needed a moment of readjustment to see my surroundings properly. I heard Bane's footsteps move around the room with ease as I sat back down on my bed. The lights outside were also off, creating a unique kind of darkness in the city. I didn't have any flashlights in here, and actually I didn't think that I had brought one at all, so I just sat and waited to see what he would say. At least the moonlight could bring some illumination, once my eyes were able to pick it up at least.

I saw a glow of light across my room as I realized that Bane was using a phone.  
"Barsad, care to elaborate about this power outage?...How far does it range?..." Bane began as he conversed with Barsad. While Bane was silently listening I heard something over my head.  
_Thud... Thud... THUD._  
It sounded like someone was doing something up on the rooftops.

I could see Bane move by the glow from his phone. He said dangerously into it, "Someone is on the rooftops, when there should not be. I think you know who. Take care of it."  
He hung up the phone and I could hear his heavy footsteps near me.

"What's going on?" I asked quickly in the darkness as Bane neared my bed. I didn't like how he said,_ you know who. _He ignored my question. Instead his head moved upwards slightly, like he was eyeing the ceiling, almost as if he was following something that I couldn't see or hear.

Then I heard muffled gun fire. The thudding on the roof quickened. It sounded like some hectic party with guns and maniacal dancing was taking place. I flinched out of instinct with each gun fire. Bane instead just stood there, now looking down as if listening closely. I had to admit that it was quite impressive to see the absolute lack of fear that he had, as this moment clearly displayed his obvious discipline. It made it seem like he was in control, even when he was down here in my bedroom. Then it was quiet again after that quick burst of movement and noise. Now all I heard was the shouting of men up on top.

"...it appears that we had an un-welcomed guest," Bane said cynically as he exhaled. "Gather your things, we are leaving," he commanded as I momentarily hesitated, wondering if I had heard that right. Then I got up after I saw that his eyes were serious, and I walked passed him to my dresser. I didn't mistake the severity in his tone.  
"Where are we going? So I know what to bring," I asked him as I found a backpack and began to put some clothes inside.  
"Bring informal wear, and something warm, and good shoes for the next few days. Change your clothes now as well, as I do not the public to see you in such...engaging nightwear. Be quick about it," he commanded once again.

Well I guess he had a point about my pajamas, which was just a pair of shorts and a nice sleeping shirt. They were from Victoria's secret, which was slightly notorious for making, uh, as he said 'engaging' clothes. Those models were sure unrealistic, and always made me hate myself when I walked into the store, but Victoria's secret sure did know how to make comfy clothes... and expensive clothes. These PJs were my birthday present I bought for myself a few months ago. If I ever bought VS clothes it was usually for an occasion, like my birthday or christmas.

But I couldn't deny how stiff Bane had become. I felt like my hard work at cracking open that cold exterior had just been undone. Hopefully it was a temporary thing though...I had worked too hard to get under that barrier to just have it close back up on me.

After gathering some clothes I went into the bathroom to change. I left the door open to allow the moonlight in that came from my room. I was quick about it and figured that Bane couldn't see anything anyway. I didn't fully de-clothe either, but rather just alter my clothing. I grabbed a few things from my bathroom as well, including my parent's locket as I draped it around my neck. I was pretty impressed with how quickly I got ready.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, more curious rather than scared at his sudden interest in leaving. Even when there was a frenzy on the rooftops I didn't feel scared, not as long as Bane was around...I could faintly see his silhouette leaning against my dresser as my eyes really began to pick up on the darkness.

"There is an apparent group of unruly people that are greatly testing my patience," he began critically as he exhaled hotly once more before continuing, "I have my suspicions as well as to who is in charge of them, and if proven correct, then you are not safe here for the time being. We are going back to one of my original headquarters. It is less in comfort and seclusion, but it is permeated with my people. I did not want you to stay there initially due to the exposure of my league, but it would mollify my concerns if we went," he said officiously.  
"...oh, um, alright. That sounds good..." I replied in a light voice. It was hard to find anything concrete to reply with, so I just continued to put on my socks, and then my boots.

"Are you finished? We need to leave," he said harshly.  
"Yeah I am good," I said as I put on a sweatshirt and slung my bag over my shoulders. I began to wonder how long it would take to get the kinder Bane back after this.

Now that I was done changing I could clearly hear that there were people in the living area. Probably Bane's men. I followed Bane's pale figure in the dark as he opened up the bedroom door. Beams of light were quickly seen as his men were moving around with their flashlights, blinding me slightly for a moment as one of the beams caught me in the eye.  
"Watch her," Bane commanded to Barsad, who had quickly approached us once the door had opened. Bane continued to go to his bedroom. Barsad gestured for me to follow him, so I did.

We walked to the kitchen area, passing about 10 rapidly moving men in there, and sat down at the kitchen peninsula.  
"Hey, Barsad?" I asked as I sat next to him.  
"What is it?" he replied.  
"Thanks a lot for, well, I guess it was yesterday. I didn't really get thank you properly," I said seriously. It was pretty much because of him _and_ Bane that I was alive.  
"No problem, Rose. Bane values you greatly, and we never want to disappoint him. It's also our duty. You _do_ carry some weight in this organization, whether you realize it or not, as Bane's mask is technically a weakness. The sooner he is ridden of it, the better. Plus...you aren't too bad."

I just smiled in return, happy to know that I had some form of a friend in all of this. I still wasn't sure about what Bane and I technically were. Our interesting,_ relationship_, was definitely guided by murky lines.  
Barsad's busy eyes told me not to ask too much as he focused on the men behind me, so I turned back around to face the group in the living area as they seemed to be searching for something.

Bane returned from his room and the men in the living area came to attention. He had on his aviator jacket with a vest and a black shirt underneath. And his mask was on. I was disappointed by that, but I guess he'll need it when Crane's stuff wears off. That reminded me too, that I needed to get back to the lab soon.

Bane strode strongly through the group of men as they moved out of his way. He angrily opened the balcony door and quickly ascended the stairs as I watched.  
"What's going on?" I asked Barsad, facing him once again. I wasn't able to suppress my thirst for knowledge at this point. Barsad generally was more of a talker than Bane, so I had to at least_ try_ and ask.  
"There was a disturbance on the rooftops, some men were seen up there moments after the blackout. Men that shouldn't be up there," Barsad said dangerously.  
"...oh, really?" I said quietly. Bane had told me that much already, but I made it seem like I hadn't heard it yet. Maybe Barsad would keep going.  
"Yeah, but they fled quickly as some of our men spotted them. I think one was shot as he fled, so that leaves a blood trail. I got a report that the transformer that blew up looked tampered with too, rather than just a natural explosion. Something is clearly going on, and that's why I assume you are leaving, as this place is obviously being targeted," Barsad said while he watched the balcony that was behind me. I returned my gaze to it as well. While I waited for Bane to return I pondered on what could possibly be going on.

After about 5 minutes of quiet chatter, Bane came back down from the stairs and re-entered the flat.  
"Half of you remain, and the other half come with me. For those remaining, alert me if anything else is discovered," he commanded executively as he neared us.

"Let us go," Bane commanded irritably as he neared Barsad and I. He lightly touched my back without looking at me as he began to pass us, guiding me to walk in front of him and behind Barsad. It was just a small touch, but I could still feel the power in it. His didn't remain though once I obeyed its command, much to my disappointment, as it had practically shot giddy sparks through me. We left the flat, which still had no power, and instead of taking the elevator we of course took the stairs. Thank goodness we were going down instead of up.

We got into the black SUV that I had rode in when I was first was kidnapped. I felt a small dark feeling in my chest come to life as I saw the SUV. I guess I would have to readjust to the comfort of this vehicle now. I had been so used to the white van's seating arrangement for the past 2 weeks, which contrasted strongly against the SUV's. It was actually kind of scary to think that I was so close to exploding inside of it...and that some of Bane's men had even _died_ inside of it. I guess I was finally processing this information clearly for the first time. It made me see things differently, and I began to understand why Bane was apprehensive about me staying in Gotham. But I still felt strong with my choice, as I wasn't leaving until his pain was fixed. Plus I could hardly stop thinking of the man...

We entered the SUV and this time Bane sat in the back with me, as Barsad took the front seat with the driver.  
"We are entering through back, so as not to make a scene," Bane commanded lazily to the driver, but still with a retention of sharpness to his tone. The driver nodded as we drove off.

As we drove I just looked around outside my window. I felt sort of awkward in this silence as Bane didn't seem like he was in the mood to interact with anyone, on any level. I wasn't sure as to how to compose myself as I sat next to him. After getting tired of my head being turned I looked out the front window. I couldn't resist as I stole a quick glance over to Bane. He was leaning on his knees and didn't miss a beat as he moved his eyes to mine, keeping his head still. He definitely still reeked of intolerance with this whole scenario. I felt my heart pace faster at this close eye contact. I quickly looked away. I heard him smirk softly as I looked back out my window. Oh I was so pathetic. Thank goodness he didn't see me blushing at this. It wasn't even an angry glare that he gave me. If anything, it was more curious, but I was still intimidated by that impatient aura of his.

When we entered the building from the back I was led by Bane to a regal elevator. Oh yeah, I didn't even realize that this place had power. I was so used to seeing power than even when I had recently been stripped of it, I was numb to seeing it again. We rode up with Barsad and a few others. I could basically feel Bane's mind going 100 miles per hour, a very impatient and irritable 100 miles per hour.

We arrived to the top floor of this 20 story complex onto a majestic landing. This place was obviously an apartment for affluent people. There were double wooden doors just ahead and we entered them. Behind them was a wondrous lobby with sleeping mercenaries on couches and on the floors. Some stirred in their sleep, but Bane ignored them. On the other end of the room was another set of double wooden doors that led to a similar, but smaller lobby. This one felt more personal. Whoever used to live here was probably some sort of businessman who held various forms of meetings. The main difference, other than size, was that it was void of any people. Barsad and the others even began to stop trailing as we entered it. I realized I was alone with Bane again as the doors shut behind us.

"These are my private quarters. It is necessary to have my permission to enter this area, but seeing as your room is located in here, you obviously have permission to enter at your own will," he began as he neared a single door. To my left was another pair of double doors, and I assumed Bane's room was inside.

He opened the single door and inside was a decently spacious room with a queen sized bed, a desk, a dresser, and a bookshelf with lots of books inside. There were even some seating chairs near the windows, and apparently a small private balcony. It was darker too, with dark warm walls and wooden floors.

"This building used to be an apartment complex, and this used to be a businessman's suite. Obviously it is mine now. This used to be Talia's room, but she is at a different location for the time being. That is why it is currently furnished for living. You will stay in here for the next few nights, or until I deem the flat safe for return," he said as he walked in behind me, leaving the door open. Then his words registered in my brain. _The next few nights_...

"Hey, while we are out here in Gotham, could we go to the lab? I want to check on the antidote," I said with controlled excitement as I turned around to face him. My excitement slightly faded away at seeing how solemn his glare was.  
"No. Not now. Just get some rest and relax here. There is a bathroom just outside this door if you need it. You may roam the building as long as Barsad or I escort you. But for now, just sleep for as long as you need it," he commanded.  
"Alright," I said with small disappointment. He turned around to shut the door behind him. He softened his eyes on me ever so gently before he left, as he glanced at me one more time, saying, "You should not hesitate to alert someone if anything, anything at all, seems to be off or out of place, little dove." Then he was gone as the door closed behind him.

I could easily tell that his mind was in many different places right now. I tried to tell myself his non-complacent attitude was just a result of him having to manage whatever was going on...I became quickly irritated though. If only the stupid power hadn't gone out, then I might have had a decent night with Bane. But of course, things never seem to go how anyone ever wanted for them to go...hopefully he would fix whatever was happening and revert back to the calm Bane that I greatly enjoyed...


	11. Chapter 11

I had managed to fall asleep with relative ease after Bane had left. My mind and body was just so tired. I felt like a week's worth of actions had just transpired rather than a full day's worth. I even fell asleep just lying on the bed with my clothes still on...

I had slept for 8 hours without even trying, and decided to get up when I saw that it was 1:00 in the afternoon. I groggily sat up, stretched, and changed into fresher clothes for the day as I did my hair in the mirror. I wanted to try and look decent before I went exploring for the bathroom. I really began to miss my private en-suite that I had been spoiled with. At least with my en-suite I could look as awful as I wanted to without worrying about anyone seeing me.

When I felt presentable I opened up the door and saw that 3 men were just hanging out in the smaller lobby area near Bane's doors. We had an awkward glance off as I tried to find the bathroom door. There were two other doors like mine and luckily I picked the right one as I entered the bathroom. It was a decently spaced one, but it had no bath. Just a shower, toilet, and spacious sink. There was a large fogged over window that let in some wonderful natural light too.

When I had done my business I went back out and saw that Barsad was in the lobby room now. And another man, who looked like a doctor.  
"Hey Rose. This is Dr. Ardson. He is going to look at your head," Barsad said kindly. I forgot that Bane had promised to do this for me. I smiled as I was happy to see that he had still been thinking of me.

Dr. Ardson gave off an immediate sternness about him as he nodded coldly to a chair in front of him, motioning for me to sit down in it. I let him look at my head after he removed the fresh band-aide that I had just put on. He pretty much gave me a psychical, and asked the typical questions. All the while Barsad and the 3 other men just watched. When he talked he had some sort of European accent.

"Alright...it appears zat you 'ad a slight concussion, but it seems to be going away. Ze wound is vell tended to, so keep doing vatever is being done. But I stress your rest for ze next night, at ze very least. I vould prefer for ze next veek to be full of rest, but nussing is guaranteed around here. Just be careful," he said in his very deep voice. At least he talked slow so I understood his thick accent.  
"Alright, thank you sir," I replied with a smile. Well apparently I had hit my head harder than I thought. But at least the concussion was going away now, which was the good news.

"Escort Dr. Ardson back to Bane. He wanted the report in person," Barsad commanded sharply to the mercenaries in the room.  
Dr. Ardson nodded as he was escorted out, leaving Barsad and I. I realized that I essentially had nothing to do around here as Barsad and I sat in silence for a moment.  
"So where is Dr. Ardson from?" I asked.  
"Somewhere near Russia, I think. He is one of the league's main contracted doctors. He tends to many people on a daily basis, as you can imagine," Barsad replied.

The stiff conversation continued until Barsad suggested that we go down to the main floor lobby. I was very grateful for this, especially when he said that it had been re-furbished to be a lounge for the people staying here. We took the main stairs as I wanted to see the beautiful architecture. It was slightly littered with things and people. But the general atmosphere was a relaxed one. It was like this place had been raided by the people who were not living here. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if this is what had happened.

Then we finally reached the main lobby. There were many people just relaxing, enjoying good wine, playing cards, and some even watching DVDs on a big tv screen. I had _greatly_ missed this kind of environment over the past few months. I didn't care if these people were league associated or not. It just felt good to be in a group of relaxed people again. It reminded me of school and work, which I never thought I would miss with this much passion. Half of these people just looked like citizens too. Practically no one knew me face, so I felt free among these people as they generally ignored me.

Barsad led me over to a group of people who were watching a movie. The movie in particular put a smile on my face.  
"Care to watch...um...what is that movie?" Barsad asked as the group around the TV laughed at a funny scene, including me.  
"It's Shaun of the Dead," I said with a smile. Oh I so needed a day like this. It was very surreal, to watch this movie in a time like this, but it's exactly what I had been missing.  
"I have never seen it...are those_ Zombies_?" he asked with apprehension.  
"Yeah, c'mon. It's funny," I said as we found a spot to sit down. The seating arrangement was completely random, but luckily we found a few comfortable stools to sit on.

About a half an hour into this was a food break. Someone had apparently cooked burgers as we all went to grab a bite to eat before the food went cold. Barsad stuck very close to me during, but for the first time I saw him relax a little. We returned to our movie and watched it while eating. I was even beginning to consider asking Bane if we could stay here for longer than a few nights. I hadn't felt so relaxed and stress free since...

I paused as I was about to take a bite of my burger while I was thinking this. I used to think my only happy memories were of before this kidnapping. But honestly, the last time that I truly felt happy was when I was with Bane. Especially in those moments where we had acted like he wasn't my captor. The corner of my lips curled gently. I really couldn't wait to have another moment like that with Bane. Was I really falling for this guy? As much as I knew I shouldn't be, I began to think that I was. Having a crush on him was one thing, but feeling like I was actually falling for him was another...

Throughout the movie I heard a few awkward chuckles from Barsad, which made me laugh even harder. He looked so confused by this movie and yet even _he_ couldn't hold back laughter at the best parts. I began to wonder about how Bane would react to this movie.

About 10 minutes before it was over is when I saw Bane enter the building from the front entrance, which was diagonal from our group. My eyes quickly lost focus on the movie as I watched him now. He didn't have on his jacket as he just wore his black shirt with his vest. Oh it wasn't fair how I was beginning to grow so attracted to that powerful build and walk of his. I noticed he always seemed to move like he had all the time in the world, which somehow just added to his power and control. But he still bore that impatient aura.

He didn't even notice that I was in the crowd as he passed. But that didn't surprise me, since I was in a group of about 20 or so people. I was kind of hidden behind a pretty tall man too. I actually enjoyed watching him with no awareness of me. I wasn't fully used to seeing Bane in this kind of environment. Now here was my chance to do this.

Barsad quickly rose from behind me though. I began to hear whispers in the group as more of them seemed to watch Bane with the movie still playing in the background. Bane stopped walking as Barsad neared him. As they talked Bane's face displayed more annoyance, and Barsad's grew more concerned. I watched as Bane handed Barsad something small. Barsad looked at it with a shocked face, saying something to Bane at the same time. Then Bane's eyes slowly moved over here. I even caught his fingers do that agitated twitch.

The whispers stopped, almost as if the people in the group were afraid that Bane had somehow heard them talking. Bane's eyes landed on me after examining the group and our movie. His eyes furrowed slightly as if wondering what we were watching.

Then Barsad motioned for, who I thought was me, to come over. The people around all looked worried, wondering if Barsad meant them as well. We were just all so bunched up that it was hard to tell. But then I could definitely tell that his eyes were on me as I stood up, embarrassed for being singled out like that. Just when I thought I would be able to blend in like a shadow here, I get singled out to talk to the boss and his second in command. It would be harder to blend in with my little movie group after this. I tried to not stare at Bane too much as I walked over to them, as his eyes were fierce. I felt like I was back in highschool, like when the teacher wants someone to come to their desk. I haven't had to worry about feeling that in quite a few years...

I could feel Bane's stare on me the whole time as I walked over. I was a few feet away from the both of them, sort of forming a little triangle as Barsad unfolded his hand, revealing a tube of Bane's medicine. It was the one that _I_ had made, as it had residue of a faint blue color. But it was half emptied...and it looked like it had been emptied with inexperienced hands.  
"Is this of your creation?" Bane asked me as I looked up to him. I took the tube in my hand as well to examine it further.  
"Yeah, that's the antidote that I wanted for you to try. This was a trial tube. It's got a lower concentration of the antidote, to make sure that your body responds alright to it...but it's the older one, as evident by the black dot. The new, more improved ones that I want you to try have white dots on them. Whoever got this one must have gotten it a few weeks ago, because I emptied and pitched these," I replied as he eyed me seriously.  
"I discovered it at an obscure location that is quite distanced from the lab. Did anyone other than Crane or Barsad enter the lab at any point in time when these were created?" Bane asked with the same intensity.  
"No, I promise. I never saw anyone other than Crane or Barsad," I responded as truthfully as I could. His eyes probed mine for a bit longer as he moved them back to Barsad.  
"Very well. Take her back to her room," he commanded. Barsad nodded as Bane's eyes fell back onto me one more time.  
"I will be up in a few hours. I need to, discuss, a few things with you," he said to me with a more relaxed glare as our eyes connected.  
I just smiled lightly as I said, "Okay."

Bane then turned away from us as he began to walk down a different hallway. I watched for a second before handing the tube back to Barsad. He looked at me funny, probably from catching me staring at Bane for more than a second. I tried to act casual about it, and I was able to hold back the embarrassed blushing that I was worried would show up.

As we began to walk over to the elevator I did a double take. I saw a face that I hadn't seen in a while.  
It was Crowley...  
My eyes furrowed on him as I noticed that he appeared to have a broken leg, and a very stiff back. He had on a leather jacket too with an obvious white star on the jacket's arm. That's what caught my attention in the first place. He looked very uncomfortable, and slightly on edge as he kept looking around. I didn't want to be caught staring, so I looked back to where we were going. Apparently Bane _hadn't_ killed him, which made me smile quietly to myself...but my smile left because there was something off about Crowley now. But I let it go as I focused on other things.

As we made our way back up to Bane's suite I kept wondering how Bane could have came across that tube. It was very peculiar, and the way it had been emptied looked more tampered with than anything, as if un-skilled hands tried to extract the medicine. I definitely hadn't drained it like that, and Crane would have been more graceful as well, which meant that someone at some point had gotten into our medical stash. But who would steal Bane's pain medicine? And also, what did Bane want to discuss with me? He didn't seem angry when he said it, but I couldn't imagine what he would want to talk about with me.

Barsad didn't talk much as we finally made it back to Bane's floor after a quiet elevator ride. I guessed he was thinking just as hard as I was.  
"Why can't I stay downstairs?" I asked as the elevator door opened.  
"Because Bane needs me, and he is busy, which means you will be there un-escorted. That's currently not allowed," he said as we walked over to Bane's suite.  
"Oh alright..." I said with disappointment. I guess I could always read...

As we walked into the first lobby we passed a group of 20 or so people that I had seen from the previous night. I had noticed that one of the guys with short brown hair was eyeing me lightly with a very dark expression, while he drank some alcohol. I quickly took my eyes off of him as I followed Barsad into Bane's private quarters. His face was familiar to me though, and I couldn't quite place it.

Barsad said that the main doors connecting the two lobbies were allowed to remain open while I sat in my room. That was good though, because that meant I could hear their chatter, which made this feel less lonely. We weren't allowed to interact though, but this was still better than being alone.  
"Oh yeah, Barsad?" I asked before he left me as I went inside my room.  
"What is it?"  
"Could you send for a vial of Bane's trial medicine? It's the same as the one Bane just showed us, but again it has a white dot on the outside instead of a black one. I want him to start using one, but I'm not allowed to go get it myself," I said. I began to wonder too if Bane was easily on edge because of his pain. I hadn't seem him on a daily basis in basically two weeks, so I never got to check up on it.  
"Yeah alright, I'll go and get it myself to make sure that no one tampers with it. I'll bring it up to you tomorrow. Oh and there is a guy outside in the lobby, he is the darker skinned one, pretty bulky, and bald. He is in charge out there, so if you need anything, you report to him," he said at my doorway.  
"Alright sounds good. And thanks," I said as he nodded and left.

After Barsad left I began to rummage through the bookshelf in my room, and found that it was mostly factual books. There was one for the history of Gotham and I settled on reading it. I loved learning new facts about things, and I figured now was a good time to learn about this city before it possibly became non-existent. I laid on my bed as I read it, not wanting to awkwardly sit in the Bane's lobby all by myself.

After about 2 hours, and knowing a lot more about Gotham, I went out to use the restroom. When I came out of the restroom I saw that the guy that had eyed me earlier was moving into Bane's private quarters. He was the only other person with me in the private lobby now, as the others just continued to chat in the main one. He looked drunk too. I kept trying to remember who this guy was...  
"Havin' a problem puttin' a name to my face?" he asked with an aggressive slur. Apparently my confused glare was more obvious that I had intended.  
"Um, I'm sorry. But yes," I responded.  
"Oh, well I can help you with that. How 'bout this? You...you are the reason...that my brother, is _DEAD_!" he abruptly accused out of nowhere with dark eyes.  
"What? No, I haven't killed anyone...what are you talking about?" I defended. I didn't kill anyone...maybe he was confusing me with someone else.

I saw that some people in the lobby behind him were watching now after his yell. I sent them unsure eyes, as if asking for help on how to handle this guy. I saw a few leave in a hurried manner. But then one of them came in. It was the dark skinned bulky guy Barsad told me about.

"Hey, Jared. Leave her alone. You seriously want Bane walking in on this?" he said as the guy, apparently named Jared, turned around in his drunken attempt to walk.  
"Oh who gives a (few choice words). Just because Barsad put you in charge...doesn't mean I gotta listen to you. My bro is dead, and someone's gotta pay!" he said as he began to approach me slowly again.  
"I didn't kill anyone, I promise," I said desperately back as I backed around the rounded table that was in the middle of the room.  
"No...not directly. But my bro was in that van of yours, when it went poof! And so did he...'e 'e went poof too! Or more like a _BANG_!" he said with sudden aggression as he grabbed the round table and threw it harshly to the side, completely breaking it and shattering the flower vase on it.

Hearing him say that made a light bulb go off. I recognized him now. He was around every now and again during an escort. One of the legs of the table had busted off and slid over near me on the slick marbled floor. I quickly grabbed it.  
"Jared, man, c'mon! People went to go grab Bane, he'll be here any minute. We get that you're mad, but seriously. Don't attack her," the random guy said with assertion as he tried to approach Jared.  
"I said, I don't _CARE_!" he yelled once again as he just stood there now with a broken expression, like he had no idea what he was even doing.

I sighed stressfully. Was it really impossible to leave the flat without something happening to me?!  
"I'm really sorry that he died...I really am. I didn't do anything though, I promise...," I said truthfully. His eyes continued to harbor an angry glare. I grasped the piece of the table in my hand. I should have known better than to reason with someone who was drunk.  
"Nah, is' alright. Eye for an eye? My brother is dead, so how 'bout you be dead as well. That sounds fair...What say you, _little dove_," he said sarcastically as he began to walk to me again. _Had he heard Bane call me that once?!_ For some reason this really made my blood boil. That was _Bane's_ personal petname for me...

"I would heavily re-consider your actions right now," boomed a sarcastic metallic voice in the lobby. Oh thank goodness, apparently they really _had_ fetched Bane.  
"Oh shit..." Jared said as he stumbled backward, looking over to Bane. Bane walked in, aggressively gesturing for the darker skinned guy in the room to leave as he shut the doors behind him.  
"What did you just call her?" Bane asked menacingly at the drunken man as the three of us were now alone.  
"Absoutely nothin'," he replied as he tried to regain his sobriety. He began to walk toward the door, trying to hug the wall as if he could somehow slip out.  
"Leaving so soon, _brother?_" Bane said as he began to follow the man in a haunting manner, casting his tall shadow over him. This Jared guy had some height of his own, but Bane was still taller and stronger.  
"I forgot somethin'," he replied stupidly. Bane's eyes moved darkly over to me.  
"Rosaline, return to your room. _Now_," he commanded as I hurriedly walked back over.

I watched as Jared tried throwing a punch at Bane, while Bane's eyes were on me. Bane caught his hand in his without even looking.  
"Now that was not a smart move," Bane mocked as he looked, almost excitedly, down at the drunk guy. I opened up my door and went to shut it, but not before I caught Bane's eyes that had changed dramatically. They were now as callous as I had ever seen them as he looked straight at Jared. I shut the door but I could still hear the fight.  
"_How about a family reunion_?!" I heard Bane cruelly hiss through the door. Then I heard a very painful yell and some other muffled actions. And then silence.

I was stuck in my own thoughts of what was happening right now, and how that guy just called me little dove, and how he was probably dead now.

I was sort of surprised at my lack of shock at this man's obvious death...but I doubted much of anything could ever top me walking in on my own parent's death. Their murderer did quite a number on them and their house. It was sad how much that moment numbed me to death and murder. I hated it too, because I know they wouldn't have wanted their deaths to have that kind of effect on me, but I couldn't help it. I was glad I didn't witness Jared's death though, as I quickly shoved it out of my head. I tried to find other things to think of. I guess I had to just learn to be numb to situations like this. Especially since Gotham was obviously at its darkest hour.

So I focused my mind on what it first grabbed onto. _Little Dove_...yeah, I thought back to when Bane first called me that. My mind was quickly consumed with curiosity as to why he had called me that in the first place. I never found out...come to think of it...a smile had even found its way to my face as I remembered the motorcycle ride with him.

Then I heard his footsteps near the door as it opened, and I turned around after I had begun to stare out the windows.  
"_What was that about_?" he asked sharply as he steadily watched me.  
"I'm not sure. He said his brother was in the van that blew up, and apparently he was taking out his revenge on me," I replied. Bane's eyes did an almost irritated light roll at this. It was slightly chilling at how much he didn't care about killing Jared, and if anything, he just seemed more annoyed with the whole scenario.  
"And why were you smiling just now?" he asked harshly, almost worried.  
"Um, nothing..." I said too quickly for it to be nothing. His eyes furrowed. I kind of missed him being shirtless now. Because now, with his clothes and mask on, he looked almost scarier with the added bulk.  
His eyes commanded an answer, a sufficient answer.

"Okay...I was just trying to think of something pleasant, and with the recent incident...I was wondering why you call me little dove..." I said bashfully into my hands, almost barely audible. I practically heard steam come from out of his mask.  
"Is that a _problem_?" he hissed out of the mask.  
"No. No, not at all...I like it, a lot. I was just curious," I said quickly, trying to get my eyes to move up to him. When they did I saw a very angry Bane. I could see why he kept me locked up in the flat. Apparently, on a day to day basis, he was quite temperamental. I also didn't think that the probing of such a sensitive issue helped much. Bane definitely was not a man that discussed his emotions, no matter how much I wanted for him to be.  
"I do not have to answer that," he defended as he turned around sharply. His patience had obviously worn out.

Before he shut the door, he looked back to me with harsh eyes. I just stood there with a shocked face, trying to ask for him to calm down with my expression. He surprisingly lost some the his intensity in his eyes as he looked at me, as if debating on something with obvious hesitation. We stared for a good silent 10 seconds like this, and I almost thought he was about to say something or come back in, but then the intensity returned as he looked away to the floor in front of him and quietly shut the door behind him.

I just stood there, looking at the door for a good minute, hoping that he would come back. After I realized that he wasn't returning I felt my own temper rise. Having feelings for Bane surely was not a walk in the park. Now _I_ was agitated. I didn't know how angry to be either, which didn't help with my confusion. I mean, I had just asked him, while he was already very riled up, about a personal petname that he calls me. I should have known better, especially since Bane was not a man who wore what he felt on his sleeves.

At first I was put off by his reaction, but looking back on it now, even just a few minutes later, I realized that it wasn't a cold reaction. But it was more protective. It was like...it was like he actually _defensive_ of it. Was that good? Did that mean that the petname was more than just a fun game to him? Oh I didn't know...I just wished that he would come back...I turned my gaze to the window as I watched the sun's golden glow begin to fall behind the city buildings. No, him getting defensive over it was a _good_ thing. It showed that he thought that I was challenging him on it, and it was like he was offended, or hurt, or even _worried_ by this. Hopefully he had heard me clearly though when I said that I wasn't challenging him on it, and that I actually liked it. Perhaps if he wasn't so riled up, then he might have stayed and told me...I wish he would tell me someday soon though, because now I was sure it actually had some meaning behind it. I smirked quietly to myself as I said the name to myself in my head..._little dove_...Now I _really_ wanted to know why he called me that.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks again to all those that enjoy and support my story! Everytime I see an add, fav, or especially a comment, I always come back to work further on the story xD (**_and don't worry for the Adulation readers, I am still working hard on it, right now I am just making sure it all lines up for the next few chapters :)_** ) I hope you guys like this chapter! Please let me know what you think! I see when people read, but I am always dying to know what people think of the new chapters. It's just nice to know that I am on a good track with each new chapter, or if I'm not at all. I just don't want to keep going when people aren't enjoying them! I guess it's new author paranoia lol But so far the chapters before this have received great comments, and I love all of you that have inspired me to keep going! xP**_

_**Anywho, Happy Reading :)**_

* * *

After a few hours of just pacing back and forth, trying to read other books, and just sitting calmly on my bed, I finally gave up on trying to find a way to calm down my mind. I had found peace for a moment after Bane had left, but then I realized, as I was trying to do other things, that my mind just wouldn't turn off. All I could think about was the way he left me in here. I remember him saying too how he wanted to come talk to me earlier, so what was that even about?

I lied on my bed and listened as the people cleaned up the lobby. The sun had set when they had finished. It was probably somewhere around 7:30...and then I was beginning to grow hungry...

I decided to just take an early shower, hoping that at the same time I would possibly see someone to ask for food. I changed into my PJs, which were loose black pants, the shirt I had been in from the night before, and my light tan cardigan to cover up and with some slippers. I could just put them on after the shower, so I'd have to carry less.  
But there was no one in the lobby, and the main doors were shut. It was essentially spotless in here. If only my hunger had come 10 minutes sooner.

I ended up taking a long, warm shower. It did help quite a bit, just to be immersed in the warm water. I went back out into the lobby and awkwardly loitered as nothing happened. I sighed with frustration. Hopefully my hunger would go away soon...

I looked over to the main lobby doors, as I heard muffled chatter from the other side. I watched the doors as I was tempted to open them. But I sighed again, as I was worried about who was out there, and what they thought of me. What if those people got angry with me for Jared being killed? _He_ had blamed me a death of another, so it was highly possible that someone else out there would do the same.  
My stomach growled again.  
Had Bane forgotten that I need to eat? Probably...I felt very insignificant to him right now...

I eventually went back to my room to try and find another book to flip through, as I figured it wasn't the end of the world if I went to bed hungry. It wasn't the hunger that was getting to me, even if it_ did_ scratch eagerly at my stomach's walls. The thing that agitated me was that I actually felt like I was a prisoner in here. At least at the flat I felt like I was cooped up in a home, and I had options for entertainment. In here...it just felt like a very decadent prison cell.  
I guess, in the end, what really irritated me was that it reinforced that I indeed _was_ a prisoner, and Bane indeed _was_ my captor...

But then I found something else as I searched the bookshelf, something that didn't help this whole scenario. I found a folder with research information on me. Talia's file on me. It had be hers, because it had pretty hand writing on it, and it was in her room. A few pages in is when I felt my heart grow heavy - there was the original newspaper article of my parent's murder, dated to 7 years ago...and on top was written '_perfect_', as if it was a good thing for Talia. That was the last thing that I needed when in this moment. I was just trying to find something to take my mind off of Bane, and sure enough, I found it.

My mind absorbed completely into the article in front of me while I forgot where I was. I wondered what advise they would give me now. I wondered if my parents would be angry with me for staying with Bane. But would they understand if they knew he was kinder to me than he was to other people? I mean, he was pretty on edge recently, but I guess quick bouts of anger was to be expected from him, especially since he was a man who was in constant pain...oh I honestly didn't know. Was I just making stuff up to rationalize my feelings for him_? I just wish that I could talk to them.._.dad always had a way of giving advice in a light hearted manner that made any serious moment seem small. And mom... she was always good at giving hugs that just took away all your negativity...how I just craved one right now...it would be nice to even smell her mom-like perfume again, or her hairspray...

I guess in this moment what I craved most now was just someone to talk to, someone to make me feel better. I just wanted to be comforted, to not feel alone. I had been kidnapped and was sort of engaging in a romantic, whatever it was, with Bane, and I didn't feel like I belonged, anywhere. And it's been this way for almost 4 months now. I was beginning to wear thin. The few times that everything felt normal was with my _captor_, and recently, he seemed to be fresh out of those moments and it worried me. I opened up mom and dad's locket that was on my nightstand and stared at their wonderful faces, hoping desperately for them to talk to me. Just even a 'hello' would have sufficed.

The silence seemed to grow louder as I stared at their smiles. I hated how I almost forgot what their voices sounded like. It had just been so long ago. I could feel my heart breaking again, like how it did when I first saw the newspaper printed 7 years ago. When I saw the news article is when I fully realized that they weren't coming back, and it was like I was going through that process again. It didn't help either that were some of the best parents anyone could have asked for. They had tried so many times to have a baby, and after their fourth miscarriage is when I was born. So of course they poured all their love into me. A part of me resented this, because it made it even harder to know that I would never see them again...but I always turned the resentment to Benjamin Crowe in the end. He was the only person in this world that I wouldn't mind killing...I shook that out of my head. It scared me to think that way, but sometimes I just couldn't help it.

The imagery of walking in on their murder tried to pry at my brain at the thought of Crowe. The memory begged to be let in, like it was a demon hell-bent on haunting me.  
I stood up as I paced the room again.  
I just wanted out of this room, I just wanted to escape. I didn't want to be a prisoner any longer.

I was heavily tempted to just go back downstairs and watch another movie with those people, or even have a nice drink with them, and even sleep down there...But I didn't know those people down there. I didn't want another 'Jared' incident. I felt like I had no options in this moment. So I did what I do when things get too stressful, or when I have no one to talk to, or when I need a release.  
I cried.  
I was thankful for the first time for being alone now, as I let it all out.

I did this for a solid 30 minutes, and then spent another 30 minutes just re-composing my thoughts and my energy. I actually felt a lot better, and regretted having taken my shower already, as I could probably use it right now. Luckily my face wasn't too puffy though when I was finally done letting everything out. It was just a little red and wet. I re-did my light make up in case I had to interact with anyone. In high school I had developed the habit of feeling naked with no makeup on, and even now it still bothered me. I also gulped down my glass of water, probably needing to re-hydrate.

I took a deep breathe and decided to maybe just hang out on the balcony for a while. I left my bedroom door open after peeking out into the lobby. If someone came in, hopefully they would remember that I needed to be fed. Being on the balcony helped greatly as the unseasonably warm November night greeted me with fresh air. I was lost in my own thoughts when I realized that I had easily been out here for a good half hour, if not longer. I finally felt my legs growing tired. But I didn't want to go back in. It was just too quiet in there, too lonely...

But I caved into going back inside, leaving the balcony door open to keep the air flowing in my room. I had to use the restroom once again, after drinking all the water on my nightstand from earlier, and hoped that maybe I would get lucky and see someone, even Bane.

I ventured out to the empty lobby. I could feel my hunger slightly creeping up on me again, but I ignored it as I went to the bathroom. After doing what I needed I exited into the lobby again. Now that I was out here, I didn't know if I had the guts to stay and confront Bane if he even _did_ come. What if he was riled up still? Right now I only wanted the humane side of Bane that I had occasionally been exposed to, not the side of him that stressed me out or put me through an emotional roller coaster. I sighed inside as I realized I could not have picked a more complicated and complex person to have feelings for...well I didn't even really pick it in the first place...it just kind of happened, and it was almost impossible to turn my feelings off.

But apparently I didn't need to make a decision on what to do next, because when I was standing in the lobby for a few minutes is when the double doors from the main lobby opened up with force. Bane entered, shutting them quickly behind him.

His eyes easily found me, and I felt like hiding from that intimidating glare that he bore. But they almost immediately loosened up on me, and narrowed with curiosity as he slowed down, watching me.

"What is it?" he asked through his mask.

"What?" I asked, almost surprised. Oh I was _horrible_ at this with him. It was obvious that I had been standing in here.

"You are standing out here like you are waiting for something," he said with a furrowed glare.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing. I am just a bit hungry," I said, and I felt like my stomach spoke for the last part.

He sighed with small irritation as his eyes lost focus on me, and he ordered, "Come with me."

He continued walking to his room, opening up one of the doors and casually turning around to me. I fell victim once more to the way he strode as I was just standing there, watching him as I wondered if I heard him right. He motioned with his hand to enter his room, and I could tell that he didn't want to repeat that action, so I crossed the small lobby and did as he commanded. I could see there was still some impatience inside of him, but I was glad that he appeared to be toning it down, especially since he felt even bigger next to me with just my PJs on.

He guided me to his room and I was quite impressed. It was a huge bedroom with giant windows all over, rich carpeting, a ginormous bed and an extravagant entertainment center. I noticed that there was a large desk in one area too with a wall of books. There were opened books and papers all over the desk, and I was greatly curious as to what he had been looking at.

"You were out on the balcony for some time," he said finally, passing me as he went over to the desk area after shutting his doors.

"You saw me?" I asked with intrigue.

"It is a possibility that I watched from your door when I saw that it was opened. Why were you out there for so long?," he asked while he opened a drawer and grabbed an envelope.

"I just needed some fresh air. A lot of it really...," I said, still surprised that he had actually watched and wondered what I was doing. He turned around and looked at me.

"Are you discontent?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Um...It's nothing. I just found Talia's file on me when looking for something to read, and with it I found an article on my parents murder, and um, I just haven't seen it in a few years...I guess I just feel lonely in that room now, and I can't concentrate, but it's not that big of a deal," I said, knowing that I was asking for comfort from a league of people that had come to ruin a city. He continued to look at me for a silent moment. Then he removed his eyes as he began to slowly make his way over to me.

He stopped in front of me, and I could see that he was thinking of what to say or do next. His eyes finally moved back to me with a hard glare, and I could see them greatly considering something until he finally spoke.

"If it helps, while I am away for the next few hours, you may stay in here until I return. It has more accommodations that may lend better to relaxation," he said while he retained the furrowed stare.

"I'd love that," I said earnestly, and with a hint of shock. That actually sounded wonderful. There was something that I liked about knowing he'd come back back at some point. Plus his room had a TV, which could greatly distract me right now.

"Fine, but do not even think about leaving this room. This area, again, is completely forbidden, so if you promise to remain then it will alleviate the worry of someone else trying to hurt you while I am away," he said seriously, like this was an order.

"Alright, I promise to stay in here," I said, hoping desperately that he wouldn't retract this kind gesture.

He gazed seriously into my eyes, as if making sure that I meant it. Then he continued to walk past me to his door. I wanted to ask about food, but my joy right now numbed the hunger. I was sill shocked that he was letting me stay in his room. He remained silent as he just gave me one more serious glance before shutting the door behind him.

I looked around the room, wondering if this was for real. This felt like it came out of no where, but it was amazing, as I literally felt like a weight had been lifted off of me. This small act of letting me stay in here comforted me greatly, as the thought of him coming back made me feel less alone. It only increased my attachment for him, as when I had been craving for comfort, of course he was the one to lend it to me. I felt those warm feelings for him return, and I was finally believing that nothing could cool them now...I just hoped that he somehow felt the same.

My eyes continued to wander the room. There was a nice seating area near the bathroom, which lacked an obvious barrier. The toilet wasn't visible, so it must have been tucked away behind one of those regal doors, but the tub was out in the open, only slightly separated. Whoever lived here must have really loved his bathing time. I turned around as my eyes landed back on the bookshelf and that studious corner. I went over to it. I wanted to know what he researches, what he cares about, and to maybe find a better understanding of what was going on.

The books shelf was permeated with books of all sizes and ages. Some classic fiction, some autobiographies, a lot of math books, science books of all kinds, many books in foreign language studies, a whole section for dictionaries in English and other languages, and then a more philosophical section with religious and anthropological texts. It was quite impressive to see he was such a diligent reader.

Then I looked onto his large desk that I could almost roll around on with its size, and I saw that there were files and envelopes strewn all over. There was an obvious corner pertaining to nuclear bomb and its infrastructure. I wanted to reach out for that one first, because, well, it was about a _nuclear bomb_, but I my train of thought was derailed as there was a manila envelope on his desk with my name on it. A picture of me was also paper clipped to the front. My name was written in rougher handwriting as well, and my mind became stuck on seeing my name written in what had to be his handwriting. _He had his own file of me?_ I immediately opened it up and saw that there had been a complete background check on me, a whole section for my parents, my schooling, my training, even all the connections that I had. I lightly flipped through it. I didn't see anything of huge interest in there, so I put it down and went back to the bomb, but then I saw something else that surprised me.

Along the left side of the desk was a huge stack of papers, files, and manila envelopes with Bruce Wayne information, how to get into his mansion, some woman named Selina Kyle, and...hold on...the _batcave_? Suddenly all my interest zoned in on this, as I realized I might have hit a gold mine in here. Were Bruce and batman somehow related? I saw too that there were files on Crane, and Harvey...and even the Joker. Then I found another envelope, and this one was in the middle and looked the most recently tended to.

I opened it up and saw inside more files on the Joker, and then on Benjamin Crowe. I sat down in his chair.  
_Was Crowe somehow connected to the Joker?_  
They had to be, or else they wouldn't be filed together like this. My parent's were murdered 7 years ago, and that's when the joker was sent to Arkham, so it was completely possible, _but why?!._..and why did this all have Bruce Wayne's seals on them? Had Bruce been investigating this, and if so, why on Earth would he do that? There was Arkham Asylum information in here as well, and I knew Joker was currently staying there. My hold on the papers accidentally crinkled some of the edges, as my mind was just so consumed with what all of this meant.

Then I heard a small noise as I began to try and connect the dots, and I panicked for a moment. It was just a house noise, but it made me realize that Bane might be furious if he finds me snooping, especially after trusting me to be in here, after he definitely didn't have to grant me access to his room. He was trusting me in here, and here I was violating it almost immediately. But these were files on both the Joker and Crowe...and then I found information on my _parent's murder_ in the folder. There were a lot of personal notes from Bane, trying to connect his own dots...this gently touched my heart. He had no reason to understand or research Crowe, other than for his connection to me. And then I hit a page where Bane had been connecting Joker and Crowe together...and then he wrote about a psychologist that he questioned named Dr. Harleen Quinzel, who had been currently tending to the Joker before Bane did whatever he did to Gotham...

I began to fervently search for information...but then a knock came to Bane's door, and I immediately threw the files down and stood up like the chair was on fire. I practically ran away from the corner. My heart was almost out of my chest and I decided to stop snooping for this information, no matter how curious I was. That was twice now in only 20 minutes that I had heard something. I didn't want to push my luck any further.

I quickly made my way to the door as I heard a muffled voice from the other side say, "Open up, Rose. It's Barsad." I had to take a small moment and recompose myself.  
I opened up the door and was excited to see that Barsad had a tray of food. Pizza and a can of pop to be exact.

"You hungry? It's pizza night downstairs," he asked as I backed up, motioning for him to come in.

"Oh yeah, this looks perfect. Thank you so much," I said as he laid the tray down on a table, and I noticed he looked around the room with a curious expression, like he was checking out the room for the first time.

"It was on Bane's orders that I bring you something before we, um, head out," he said as he began to walk back over to the door, obviously rushed.

"Alright, well send my thanks then," I said as he put his hand on the door, nodding back to me.

"Stay out of trouble," he said with a small hint of sarcasm. I smiled back with a small laugh.

"Yeah I'll try," I said, right before he shut the door. There was no way I could go back to the desk now...no matter how much it beckoned my name.

The smell of fresh pizza was intoxicating and luckily took my mind off of the desk and its information as I scarfed my food down. I sat near one of the windows in the seating area. I had to let my stomach process this sudden intake of food as I watched the city. I was also fighting off the urge to snoop again. Apparently Bane harbored the jackpot of all information stored in here. It was almost like he didn't care if I found out the information on his desk, so, maybe, I could go back over there...no, I had to stop. I couldn't be caught snooping.

I sat on the couch that was in front of the bed and put in a movie from the previous owner's rich selection. Watching a movie would distract me. I decided on the Wizard of Oz, as a small part of me felt like Dorothy. Of course her adventure was much different than mine, but mine felt so surreal at times that I honestly kept expecting to wake up in my apartment, ready to go to another day at work. When I was first kidnapped, I wanted nothing more than to just wake up, but now that Bane was thrown into this mixture, I wanted to let this play out. I was already never much of a dater, and I couldn't believe that when I finally found myself being...I couldn't even say the words in my head...because he was definitely different then what I had imagined. But in some crazy way I enjoyed it. I loved that Bane was like no other man, and he had somehow allowed me to gently crack open that callous exterior. The more I kept finding my way in, the more I was completely enamored with him.

Half way through the movie I fully laid down on the soft couch as my mind zoned into the movie. My head rested on the incredibly soft pillow and I easily began to doze off. I even rolled over, facing the bed, as I let sleep take me over with the movie still playing in the background. Being emotionally thrown through many loops sure was exhausting.

Then when I next awoke, I was being scooped into a warm chest by two powerful arms. Everything was dark inside, and all the lights were out, including the TV. I was worried another power outage had occurred. But I lost concern as it was obvious that Bane was carrying me now. I didn't really have time to become aware of what was happening as I was quickly laid onto a soft bed. My mind, in its tired and unaware state, had thought for a moment that I was back at the apartment, and he was just being courteous again.

Bane had even lightly drawn the comforter onto my body as I huddled under the warmth of it. After bringing the comforter up my body, I thought for a moment that I felt his hand lightly trail my side as he walked away, which definitely helped wake me up. I groggily opened my eyes as I saw that the power obviously hadn't gone out, as a digital clock next to me showed that it was 5:37 in the morning. He must have just turned the lights out. I barely watched as his figure left the bed to venture somewhere else in the dark room.

At first I had to fight my heavy eyelids, but then my mind seemed to have finally decided to turn back on, and I realized that I had never lied in this bed before. Did he just lie me in _his_ bed, and even draw his comforter onto me?

I really opened my eyes as their weight disappeared. I registered a faint glow gently illuminating the entire room. I turned over, searching for its source. It was coming from a candle on his desk as he was in his studious corner, with his booted feet propped up onto another chair, reading something as he leaned back into his chair. It looked like a document of some sort, but I couldn't tell what. I watched for a moment as I saw how the soft candle light played with his figure as he had that tight black shirt on. It was almost as attractive on him as being shirtless...almost. He also didn't have his mask on, meaning he must have used Crane's medicine. It was going on six in the morning, and here he was, just reading...

"Do you ever sleep?" I asked tiredly, breaking the silence. His eyes were instantly alerted to me, widening ever so slightly at my sudden words.

"When I require it," he said with that wonderful free voice as his eyes relaxed and moved back to whatever he was readin

"Thank you for letting me stay in here," I said. I couldn't help but relax fully into the pillow, and I thought for a split second that I could smell him in it. He smirked, and I could hear it with clarity without his metal confinement.

"You are welcome," he responded.

After partially drifting off to sleep while facing Bane with my head in the pillow, I opened my eyes again as I heard him shift. He had apparently been watching me, because his lightly furrowed eyes were already on me. After a moment of staring he moved them back down to whatever he was reading as he was now leaning on his knees, holding the papers in front of him.

I kept debating on if I should tell him to join me or not, but my nerves won out as I couldn't find the courage to ask. I had already won enough - he took me in his room, let me _use_ his room, and now I am sleeping in it while he is in here, just silently reading. Yeah, I would push that for another day. Eventually I had found my way back into my dream world...

* * *

**BANE's POV**

I had gone back upstairs to fetch certain documents that I would need, and to my surprise, Rosaline was standing in the lobby. My first reaction was to tell her to return to her room, but my curiosity won over as I questioned what she was doing. She said that she was hungry, and I thought back to earlier when I saw her on the balcony. She seemed unhappy, or bothered with something, and it seemed to be more than just her hunger. I let her come into my room to inquire further about what was bothering her, while I fetched what I needed.

I ended up letting her remain until I returned, as I felt responsible for her loneliness. This made her happier than I thought it would, and I wondered why it would have that effect on her. I ordered Barsad to bring her food, while I sat and considered how I even allowed for her to stay in there in the first place. I forbade entry to my room, under any circumstances, and now Rosaline was camping out in it. I did not like sharing anything of personal significance with anyone. After having almost no personal space in the pit, I became quite possessive of it when I had it. So how did this woman just receive an invite to stay in there, unattended, while I was away?

At first she just started off as a unique oddity in the league of shadows, one that also happened to be physically appealing to me. I had just been greatly interested by her, and felt a need to keep her away from the league. I was already somewhat grateful for her, as she was keen on fixing my pain...but somehow she had crept into my being, making me care for her, to the point of me not even realizing it until it was too late. I had been somewhat fine with this, up until a few days ago, and now it was impossible for me to ignore it, as she was in my room, and I was incautiously allowing it, just because I knew she was safest in there...

I thought back to a few nights ago, when she witnessed me in my private moment in the middle of the night...I was notably annoyed with the whole scenario. I wasn't used to people being around me in my private moments, especially not lingering to_ push me_ on the matter. Plus, I did not like her seeing that part of me. She was beginning to mentally and emotionally challenge me on more levels than I had foreseen.

But then, I unwisely caved in and told her about why I had been out there. A part of me was curious as to what it was like to confide in another human, and the other, angrier and more habitual side of me, was hoping that telling her would scare her away from me, so that way she could just leave Gotham and I wouldn't have to worry about this anymore. I did not like her having this much control over my mind.

But then she accepted me - something I never saw coming.

It only made my predicament worse. It made me open up to her, it made me truly _care_ for her. It re-awoke my new found adoration. I couldn't even think about the full spectrum of what this meant. And then she was close to me as she neared her bed, telling me to stay with her, and I could not deny what I felt for her...it made me want to be with her physically, to kiss her as I was free of my mask, and it would have been so easy...

I held back on that primal need in the end, but not entirely as I had kissed her forehead. I had hesitated after doing that simple act, as I could truly smell her for the first time time, and I had never had my face so close to another person before, and I immediately wanted more. I liked how she felt in my grasp as well... But then I had recalled her injury, and I knew I had to leave her alone to let her sleep.

When I was able to to refrain myself from engaging in her even more, which took more willpower then I had imagined, the power went out. It fully made me realize how far she had crept into my heart. I had uprooted myself in an instant, just to come back here to these headquarters, because it was safer for her in the long run. I could watch her with more ease here. Since when did I do things like this? She was making me irrational. Every time I was willing to give in to her, she would inadvertently dig into me even deeper than I had expected. And her asking about little dove...it was overwhelming. I could not confide that in her, not when I _myself_ didn't even know what was going on inside of me...

As I probed my brain for understanding, I finally found something that might bring clarity to what was happening. I realized why I was so angry, so frustrated, so derailed...she reminded me of something that I once craved for, when I was younger and misguided.

She reminded me of Talia's mother. When I first saw her mother being lowered into the pit...I was, for the first time, speechless. At first I thought she was senseless and naive, coming to live down in the pit, just for the sake of a man that she loved...But I found out that she was the warlord's daughter, which meant she knew full well what she was doing. I was permanently inspired by this act of kindness, as I had _never_ seen anything like this in my entire life.

While I was desperate to leave my home, my prison...she was welcoming it, just to ensure the safety and happiness of another. She had displayed the one thing I that I had I craved for in my early years when I was more of a hopeful young man - the adoration of another. I was convinced it did not exist, and that my cravings were nothing more than a young man's desire, but she was the proof that it was real. Her care even later extended into her protection for Talia. It was so out of place in my dark world, and it made me ravenous for that kind of sentiment. It was another form of hope in my despairing home. I did not crave it from her, but I merely respected and admired her for showing me that it existed in this world, and that maybe it wasn't so foolish to crave for it.

I was mistaken, in the end, to yearn for it in the way that I had. Once she was killed, and once I was freed, I had realized that it was nothing more than a fleeting desire. It was a weakness, so I purged my body and soul of that foolish need. Talia was the only person that I was able to reserve a decent side of me for, but only because I refused to let another person to be raised like I had, an I felt responsible to watch over her after her mother was killed. But now Rosaline somehow was seeing a side of me that I had _never_ been aware of.

And now, finally, it made sense. _Rosaline_ made sense. She reminded me of what I once imprudently craved for. I finally felt like I understood my emotions, and why her staying to work on my pain after giving her the option to flee moved me so much. Talia's mother would have done the same thing for Ra's, and now Rosaline was showing me this same affection, and I was finally organizing this commotion inside of me...Oh, she was proving to be _way_ more dangerous than I had ever anticipated.

But when I returned to my room, she was sleeping soundly on my couch, so peaceful. My perpetual side, the callous side that would probably always survive in my soul, wanted to wake her and tell her to leave. But this other side, this small flame in me that she was kindling, did not mind her staying. I actually was drawn to having her stay. She had said that she was lonely, and that she missed her parents, and I knew sending her back to her room would only increase this. I usually would just tell someone to just simply get over it, and get used to it, as I had done. But that voice in me was growing weak against her.

I let my eyes roam the way her clothes hugged her body as she slept, and I smirked under my mask at the figure of my little dove. I started to feel a possessiveness rise in me. The thought of Barsad seeing her in this wear when he came to her earlier unseemly riled an unpleasant reaction in me. I knew Barsad would never try anything, but just the thought of others seeing her in these appealing clothes dug at me, as I wanted this exposure to be reserved only for me. I found myself wanting to engage in her again, and my guilt won out as I picked her up and laid her in my bed. I hated how she still had that smell too, as I held her while I carried her to my bed, and I momentarily became deeply lured in by this woman, and I felt a strong need to just keep her in my room, to keep her as mine... She could sleep in here for the night while I researched further into what was happening outside. As much as I did not want to admit it, I savored her company.

As I lied her down, I felt that curiosity in me rise again. That curiosity to know what it was like to lie with her while she slept. The need to be near her...but I left her to sleep. She was becoming intoxicating and I had to distance myself if I wanted to remain in control. I took some of Crane's medicine and let myself breathe freely once again, and was growing impatient in waiting for Rosaline's antidote.

I smirked to myself. Of course, the one person that permeated into my heart was also the one person who would rid me of my physical pain. It was a grand coincidence...or was it...

Then her voice rang in the silence as I heard her move in my bed, actually thanking me for letting her stay, and it made me smirk. She was foolish for enjoying me...but I had once thought that Talia's mother was foolish, and I later learned she was the opposite. Rosaline knew who I was as a man, fully aware of what she was getting herself into, and yet she still remained...and I found myself wanting to think that this was more than a foolish act...

This desire to have her as mine...it was gnawing at my brain, and I had the hardest time ignoring it. Especially since she was lying in _my_ bed, and the empty space next to her was inviting...I smirked as I saw her falling back asleep under my comforters, and I enjoyed the image of her being in my room and in my bed, and I found that I could no longer resist my temptation to be near her...I hadn't slept soundly in weeks, and I hadn't been around my little dove like I had recently desired...I contemplated hard on whether or not to join her, as I greatly wanted to...But how could I possibly sit idly by while she sleeps in my bed? It did not take long for me to decide, and I was positive that she would not mind if I joined her. I smirked as I wondered how she would react...


	13. Chapter 13

_**Yay for updates! **_

_**NOTICE: This one has a very sexy**__** moment in it **__**(wink wink)**__**, so be ready for it, and don't be surprised by it! Just thought I'd give a little warning on it. It's not a full lemon or anything, but it's pretty awesome. I think that it was time that they had a moment like this ;)**_

_**Also, I have started one more Bane story, called the Heart's Craving, if anyone is interested :) It's gonna be super amazing! **_

_**Please let me know what you think of this chapter! And thank you so much for the comments, adds, and favs...they always make me want to produce better chapters! They always put a cheesy grin on my face.**_

_**Happy Reading ;) (Notice the winky face this time? xP I hope it's a good one, so let me know!)**_

* * *

I had awoken at another point in my apparent sleepless night, as I felt something pull gently on my waist. _Was I still dreaming_? I realized I was enclosed in something warm, and sturdy. As my mind woke up, I realized I was being held by someone, and the candle light was out. The strength and size of these arms told me that it was Bane. No...that was too good to be true.

I let my mind wake up as I lied there, wondering if anything dreamlike would occur. But it didn't. I realized that the windows were now covered with expensive looking mechanical blinds, creating an almost cave like room as it hid the true time, which I saw was 11:00 am. The sun had to be up, but these blinds hid it perfectly.

When I was convinced that I was actually awake, I tried to gently move, to make sure that it was Bane. The thought of him actually lying behind me put a smile on my face. How did he know I wanted him to join me?

Or, I guess, the better questions was, _how had he managed to sneak in like this without me even noticing_?

And it felt like he was still actually asleep behind me, meaning we had been like this for a while...Either Bane was a master at subtle movements, or I was a heavier sleeper than I had thought. Dad always used to make fun of me for my heavy sleeping, but this was on a whole new level. Apparently, people could even cuddle behind me without me ever knowing...

I began to blush, as another memory of my sleeping habits came back to me. My mom was a sleepwalker, and I sort of inherited her genes, but in my own, different way. If someone caught me at the right moment in my sleep, I would apparently talk to them. My friends, during slumber parties in high school, used to make me talk in my sleep, and one time I accidentally admitted who I had a crush on. I had forgotten, after being alone for so long, that I would do this...oh dear lord..._had I said anything to him_? Is that why he was so close to me right now? Oh I couldn't remember anything...I just remember looking at him, in his chair, before falling asleep...

But when I moved even more, the arms possessively pulled me back into his warm body, and I heard him gently wake after this. I realized too that he didn't have a shirt on...

"So eager to escape?" I heard a deep sarcastic, British voice ask from behind. I loved how his voice sounded faintly tired, which added a whole new realistic aspect to him. It was deeper too. It's lower vibrations calmed my alerted state.

"No...no, I just...I don't remember how this happened," I said as I smiled bashfully in the dark. He smirked, and I could actually feel the push of air from his nose on my shoulder.

"Well, this is, _my bed,_ and I wanted to lie down, so I did," he said plainly. I guess it _was_ an obvious question...

I felt his breath on my neck as he talked, and I became more aware of his body that was compressed up against mine, as I began to _really_ wake up. He was actually _very_ close to me, and his possessive pull just now only made this closer...

"Why have you gone rigid?" he asked from behind. I had fallen silent after realizing just how close I was to this man behind me, and it did render me sort of stiff, as I was mostly just shocked by all of this. His voice was more amused than concerned, as if he knew that I had just realized that he was lying with me like this, in_ his bed_. He seemed to _really_ have a thing for putting me on the spot...

"I just...realized how close we were..." I admitted in a very, quiet voice. But I let my body relax at realizing he had to enjoy it somewhat, or we wouldn't be like this in the first place, and I realized just how comfortable that massive body of his was. It was also what was mostly giving me warmth right now, and I could even feel my leg was against his thicker, powerful one. Seriously how had this happened...I noticed he was quiet for a moment, as if hesitating on what to say, and then he smirked.

"You hinted, in your sleep talking, that you would not mind this..." he said, almost like it was a confession, and his voice resonated with amusement.

Oh no no no no.

I _did_ talk to him in my sleep...and I had almost no filter with my words when I talked in my sleep...

"What did I say to you?" I asked, needing to know. The ignorance of it was killing me. I was worried that I had confessed everything to him.

"When I lied next to you, curious as to what would happen, and curious as to what it was it was like to be this close to you...you made a, joyous, sound, and when I went to put an arm around you, you told me that you greatly enjoyed my touch...I realized that you were talking in your sleep, so I told you to elaborate, and then you admitted to having a, _very_ strong attraction, for me...I was already quite aware of this, but it is quite different to actually hear you admit it..." he said, and his voice was almost contemplative. I was silent for a long moment.

It's official, I needed to sleep with duct tape on my mouth..._  
_

Oh I was such a blabber mouth in my sleep..._I can't believe I told him that I had a 'very strong attraction' for him. _And for all I knew, I could have said more...

"And now you are not denying it..." he added, and I could tell he was considering what this meant, with a retention of his amused undertone. I hated how that was a good point...but...he didn't seem bothered by this, at all...was I really surprised by this? I guess I was just more nervous about my chatty cathy side when I slept, but apparently, it had saved me the trouble of consciously admitting my attraction for him.

"There's not much to deny..." I said before I even got a chance to really consider these words. There was no going back, at all, and I wondered what would happen now...I guess I was just mostly embarrassed by all of this, by my talking in my sleep, but then again_, he didn't seem to mind._..I wasn't sure why I was so embarrassed. Perhaps it was because Bane was just such an intense person, so it subsequently made _all_ of this more intense. And I had just woken up too, next to one of the most intimidating people I had ever met...and yet it was behind me, almost relaxed and providing me comfort...

"So you even, consciously, admit to it..." he said as I felt the air in the room change, and his amusement was gone, and instead replaced it with serious interest. I could tell that he was heavily considering what this meant.

It was silent for a long moment after he said that. Then I felt his breath hover over my neck, very close to it, warming it greatly, and also warming my insides. I could feel his hand that was around my stomach rub up to my side in a more sensual manner than I had expected. My heart began to pace as his tactile hand continued to glide to my hips, moving my clothes gently as his hand moved.

I should have known that lying with Bane would lead to something like this. Especially now, after I carelessly admitted to being strongly attracted to him...

But...I _liked_ it...no, I _loved_ it...his touch was just so rousing, and I loved that he craved me like this. He must have been waiting to do this too, or something similar, because I could tell, by his movements, that he had thought about this before a few minutes ago. Had he just waited for me to wake up and admit to it, before making a bold move like this? It just made me all the more enticed.

And then I almost melted when I felt him graze my bare neck with his lips, pressing them firmly into my skin. It sent jolts of electricity through me, and a tingling sensation in my stomach came to life as I felt his hand trail my side with more strength. I loved to feel his hands on me like this, rough and yet gentle at the same time, exploring me. The kiss was more like a question, as if asking if he could continue...I let out an tiny, uncontrollable mew as he gently moved his lips again.

He must have taken my little sound as signal that he could keep going, and I was glad that he did, because he started to move strong, organic kisses along my neck, planting his hot breath and broad lips wherever he went, even venturing to my shoulder. But when he came back to the crevice where my neck meets my shoulder, he began to move his lips deeply into my skin, which forced a small moan out of me. He seemed to like this noise though, because his roaming hand stroked over onto my stomach, pulling me into him even closer, and my body completely absorbed his warmth from behind as his other arm snaked underneath, now locking me in. His leg had even found a way to possessively pull me in to him. I was astounded at how soft his forcefulness was in this moment, and it just vibrated my insides with even more pleasure.

I let out a small gasp, as then I felt the hot wetness of his tongue begin massage my skin after I was completely pressed up against him...

Oh my _goodness...I could get used to waking up like this more often..._

But now I wanted more of him, more of that body that warmed up my back side. I couldn't deny this interest in him, and I definitely wasn't going to fight it. I leaned into him, trying to turn over in his arms as he smirked into my skin, knowing what I was trying to do. I wanted to kiss those powerful lips more than anything right now.

But then he loosened his firm grip on me, allowing me to turn over, and if anything, he finished my movement as he put his greatly larger self on top of me, gently crushing me with his weight, but holding himself up enough so as not to hurt me. It just made the pleasure rise inside of me, as I was completely boxed in, underneath Bane...and he knew I was pleased too, because I could have sworn, in the darkness, I saw the corner of his mouth curl mischievously .

_That_ thought in particular continued to rise this desire in me.

It made me realize that I was in _Bane's room,_ one that no one dared to enter, which meant we would be alone until he deemed it time to leave...and I was in his _bed..._and he was _on top_ of me...and _neither_ of us were preventing any of this. It was plainly obvious that we have both wanted for a moment like this to occur. The feeling in the bottom of my stomach was beginning to rise, and it was taking over my mind.

But he skipped over my lips, purposefully moving his own very close to mine as he moved to the other side of my neck, almost teasing me. He began to dig into it with aggressive kissing, and it made me let out a louder moan. He returned the moan with a low, hungry growl that vibrated into my skin. It sent another wave of pleasure through my body, as I had never heard him make such a sexual noise before, and it made me _hungry._

His bold hand began to trail my outer thigh once more, and it began to lose its softness, but that only made my need for this man increase. I liked the rougher side to him, because all the while, he still had a sense of care to him, so as not to really hurt me. After trailing my thigh with his hand, he finally grasped it, forcefully, and he pulled it around him, which also pushed our groin regions against one another. Oh that only made things worse inside of me...

It just made me moan again, and I began to feel a desire for Bane that I began to realize was completely taking control of me.

He just wasn't fair, with his sensuous, thick body that wasn't even hovering over me anymore, it had _compressed_ against mine, and he was going at my neck like a hungry animal while he pulled our bodies even closer, in a very provocative manner. I couldn't control my other leg that trailed around him, locking him into me, and then I felt him kiss even harder into my skin, almost approving of my action. My breathing grew harder, and so did his.

There was almost no space between us now, and once we were locked into this position, about the most intimate way to embrace someone possible, he unleashed more of his tongue onto my skin with his kissing, and I tightened my legs in response. His kissing was growing ravenous, and so was my desire for him. My hands eagerly trailed his neck and back while I listened to his mouth move against my skin. I wanted to finally feel this body of his, because in this moment, I doubted anything in him would stop me. I had been wanting to touch it for a very long time...I loved how some of his muscles were flexed too, and I felt his back, and his sides. It was like I was mapping out his body in my hands...

He groaned into my skin as I roamed over his physique, and then he began to gently rock against me. This...this was just...hot. And seriously, where the Hell did it come from? Oh I didn't care, I was just wanted more of him...

And then, finally, his mouth moved closer to my jaw line. I wanted his lips on mine. His bottom lip grazed my chin, and I could smell him now, and it fueled me with more desire, if that was even possible. I wanted to kiss him, to kiss his lips, to feel them battle mine as he rocked against my body.

Then he pulled his face to directly over mine, brushing our noses against each other's as he was now fully back on top of me, controlling our positions. I felt those full lips of his skim mine, his intoxicating breath filling me with his hungry breathing. I was ready to dive into those lips that caressed my skin so perfectly...This was the _best_ make-out session that I had _ever_ participated in...

But I realized he wasn't moving in, and his hand had stopped exploring my body, and the rocking ceased. I felt his jaw clench and a hot exhale through his nose onto my skin as he moved his head away from mine in a frustrated manner. I felt him pull angrily at the sheets with his supporting hand that prevented his heavy body from crushing me completely. Then he removed his weight and warmth from on top of me, and even the bed, with an angry growl.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly as he got out of bed, quickly moving to his studious corner until I couldn't see him any more, as the lights were still off. I could barely make out a pale moving form that was Bane.

"I was not lying about my pain being worse then it has been. I cannot even go a full 8 hours without it returning, as it is starting to right now," he said with a sharp bitterness that could probably cut flesh if someone was close enough to him. His temper, mixing with his apparently rising pain, was clearly creating a pushing point in Bane_._ I heard him fumble with something. When he spoke next, his voice was filtered through metal once again. I heard him rustle with clothing, and I realized he was leaving.

"Stay if you wish. I am leaving. Alert me when Barsad brings the trial medicine," he commanded with deep aggression after I heard him move to the bedroom door, allowing a beam of light to momentarily fill the room as he opened it, but it was quickly erased as he slammed it shut behind him.

I sat there, a hormonal mess in his bed, just staring at the darkness. The glow from the digital clock was my only form of light now as I had to register what just happened. He had just left so quickly, and with so much _anger..._

And that _moment,_ just now, it was so _impassioned._ I couldn't believe it just happened, but the endorphins flooding my mind told me that it _was_ real. Ah, his stupid pain...but perhaps it was a good thing, because I had never gone all the way with a man before, and I seriously doubted that I would have stopped him just now. We still had our clothes on and everything, and it was just a sensual make-out session, more like necking session, but I mean, seriously, eventually it would have led to something much, much _more...that_ much was clear.

But would I ever stop him, from taking me like that?

It was sort of surprising to realize that no, I probably wouldn't, and actually...realizing this made Bane seem all the more important to me. I mean, I had been somewhat sexual with a guy in college, but I never craved him like I craved Bane. I had never wanted to just give myself to a man before, not like this, but I couldn't help it, I just wanted to experience Bane in every level. Plus it was about time too, I wasn't getting any younger. I just lost interest in intimacy after my parent's died, and after I broke up with the one ex that I had...and now, all those suppressed hormones were unleashing themselves on Bane, and I loved how he seemed just as interested in me...but then I began to feel guilty. I knew it was wrong for allowing the evil mastermind behind Gotham's undoing to be the one man to guide me into a whole new world of romance, to be the first man to have me like that.

But dammit, I couldn't help it. I couldn't help my feelings for him...I just couldn't stop thinking of him in that way, and now, I _especially_ wouldn't be able to...

I really should stop with this duality inside of me. I was enamored with Bane, and not much could change that, even if a part of me knew that it was wrong. It really _is_ easy to do crazy things when your heart is owned by someone.

I laid back down in his bed, defeated, as it felt rather empty now. I replayed what happened in my head, and re-felt the ghost of his hands and lips on my skin...

As I lied there, in a dream like stupor, I remembered that Bane had mentioned Barsad fetching the trial medicine. This made me decide to wake up fully, to get out of his bed and to go back to my room and get dressed, so I could be ready for Barsad. I was excited that today I would finally learn if my antidote was a success. I made his bed and somehow found the switch to raise the blinds. The ceilings, and windows, were about 16 feet tall, so watching the blinds ascend with such silence had me in a momentary state of awe. Dang, the guy who lived here had _expensive_ tastes...

After leaving Bane's room, as much as I didn't want to, I showered in the main bathroom and changed into new clothes.

I walked back to my bedroom, looking to Bane's doors. I couldn't help but wonder when I'd be invited in next. It was like the king's chamber, forbidden for any access unless invited in, and invitations were rare...then I began to wonder, what it would be like, to see Bane again after that moment.

Oh that'll be interesting.

I waited in my room as I began to go through the procedure for Bane's healing phase in my head. There wasn't much else to do while I waited for Barsad. He should be around in any minute as well, and hopefully, we could eat something too. It actually made me happy to hang out with him for lunch.

Finally, I heard footsteps outside of my door, and then a knock.

"Come in," I said as I was seated on my bed.

"Am I going to have to start guessing which room you will be in next?" Barsad asked sarcastically as he opened the door. For the first time I blushed rather hard in front of him.

"Um...well, you know, it was just because there was a TV in there, and I was, lonely, and the TV...helped..." I said, trailing off in thought, feeling like an idiot. He smirked, silently commenting on how bad of a cover that was, and gave me eyes that said 'seriously?'. I wondered what all he knew, or if Bane ever made comments about me when around Barsad... a part of me wanted to ask him, but there was no way I could. Bane was just too...too much of their, leader, or something, to talk about his personal feelings or interests. It just felt wrong to ask...but it was also very hard to not be nosy, as I wanted to know more about what Bane felt for me now. Barsad was his right hand man too...which meant if anyone knew, it was him...luckily he quickly changed the subject so I didn't have time to ask, even if it disappointed me not to know.

"Check the medicine, and make sure it's the right one, and then we can go downstairs and get some food," he said as he handed me a vial of Bane's medicine.

It was the tube with a white dot on it, and everything looked in order with this vial. I felt that wave of accomplishment hit me like a flooding wall. Finally, _finally_ I had it, and it was ready. After what felt like forever, I had it.

Bane's antidote.

"Perfect. It's it. Here, you have deeper pockets then me. The last thing that I need is to lose it," I said, trying to control my excitement as I handed it back, not wanting to let anything happen to it. It was like a precious object to me...almost as important as my parent's locket.

"Alright, he'll be back in about a half hour, so let's go," he said, motioning for the door. I followed with nervous butterflies. I really had no idea what it would be like to see him again. The last time we had an intimate moment he disappeared for two weeks. And the moment just now was _much_ more sensual, and this time only a few hours would separate our last encounter...

Barsad and I went downstairs and ate spaghetti for lunch. The lounge area was just like it was before, with the carefree chatter of people who I wasn't sure if they were Gothamites or mercenaries. Barsad and I didn't get long to talk after eating, as Bane came through the front doors once more.

My stomach felt like it literally did a somersault as I watched him stride in with that slower, controlling pace that he had, as if he completely owned this city. It was a simple stride, and yet with the way he walked, he just somehow omitted power and control.

He had on his aviator jacket, a black shirt, and his vest on, and I realized it must be getting colder out. The people around him reacted to him as usual - they stopped their actions immediately and got out of his way, and many watched with reverence. It was crazy to think that I had been so, intimate, with him earlier, as right now, he looked absolutely void of such interactions. He was the Bane that everyone else knew, the Bane that I knew when we first met. It made me wonder if I had somehow imagined our recent encounter, as he appeared to lack any form of warmth.

Barsad once again rose next to me, signaling our positions. I wanted to pull him down, as I wasn't ready for a confrontation with him yet. I was still too shy, still too timid about how to act around him. But I was an adult, for goodness sakes, and couldn't let Bane get to me this much, so I eventually stood with Barsad.

Bane immediately noticed us, and made his way over. I guess what made me most timid was that I wasn't quite sure as to what Bane and I were, so the boundaries of this, relationship, were very murky, and I didn't want to cross over any lines that I couldn't see.

But my interest in his pain medicine began to take over, as I had slaved many hours over it, and I let my mind focus on that. I was still his medical aide in the end, _that_ much was still clear.

He finally neared us, eyeing me for a moment, before moving his eyes to Barsad. When our eyes met, I felt my insides warm again. His eyes weren't cold and calculating on me, and if anything, they were slightly warmer, but they lost their new found warmth as they landed on Barsad.

"We have the trial medicine," Barsad said to Bane as he pulled out the tube.

Bane extended his hand, taking the tube as he examined it. He was considering something for a moment as he looked at it, and then pocketed it.

"Good...Barsad, you remain, Rosaline, come with me," Bane commanded as his eyes briefly met mine once again before he walked back over to the elevator. Barsad just nodded as I followed Bane.

I followed Bane into the elevator when its doors opened, and I felt my nerves rise, especially when the doors shut us in. I didn't know if I should say anything or not as the elevator jolted, beginning its ascent to the twentieth floor. It didn't help that this was a slow elevator...

I just stared at the doors in front of us, and it felt like it was going slower with each floor as I began to count them in my head.

But then I felt his eyes move to me, and I tried desperately to remain in control of myself. A small part of me was worried he would tell me to forget that that ever happened, and I _really_ didn't want that. What if he was just caught up in the moment, or what if he was just in the mood and I happened to be the closest female to him?

"You look nervous," he commented, and I could see his eyes furrow out of my peripheral.

I took in a breath, wondering what to say to say that. It would have been nice to have the poise that Bane currently had. He always seemed to have poise...

His eyes were still on me, and I forced myself to turn and look up at him, "No I'm fine," I said, trying to pretend that there wasn't a horde of 1,000 butterflies in my stomach at the moment. He just raised an eyebrow in return, as if seriously doubting that. He removed his gaze from me as the elevator slowed down, and its doors opened

He just faintly smirked as he walked out of the elevator, and I followed. It was like he knew I was all nervous about this, but he wasn't saying anything about it. Why wasn't he? He seemed to have enjoyed himself...was he mad that he left like that? But then I began to wonder if that was just Bane...he probably reacts to relationships differently then other men.

We eventually made it back to his room as I quietly followed. But when we entered his room, I refocused back onto the medicine, which helped me find some poise in the mess that was my mind. He shut the door behind me, and I was happy that I at least at the decency to make his bed before I left, but it also made it feel less like we had shared it.

"You even made my bed," he said, less surprised and more pleased, as he neared me from behind. I actually smiled, as he sort of just acknowledged what happened.

"Well of course," I replied with a smile, finding some confidence to look at him. He had the tube in his hands as he approached me.

"So how will this work?" he asked through the mask as he displayed the tube. I had to quickly erase the memory of that hand on my body, as I looked at it quite differently now, now that I knew that it liked to explore me. Luckily, I regained my scientific mind as I answered.

"Well, I first need to know your body's reaction to it, so this one in your hand has a lower concentration. If you respond well to the dose, then I will administer the full doses. Whatever they injected in you was a nasty agent that would not back down to anything, but this antidote seemed to permanently kill it after enough reoccurring doses. So, if this works, then we need to go back to the lab and get the rest. You should leave this tube in your mask for twelve hours, and after those twelve hours I want to examine you. We have only a few hours after that to retrieve the others, which are locked away right now for protection, so the pain agent doesn't have time to mutate against the antidote. With the new antidote, you will change the tube every ten hours for a full week, and then... you should be mask free," I said after a lengthy lecture, but he held on to every word.

"And that is it?" he asked with furrowed eyes as he looked at the tube. I guess it would be hard to believe that such a simple week's worth of effort could eradicate his pain.

"Yup. It's pretty powerful, what I am going to give you, so for the week that you are on your antidote, you shouldn't be doing too much, and you may have some side effects, but it will work," I replied a faint smile. His eyebrows loosened their furrow as he looked at the vial. I was happy that he seemed pleased..

"Then I will start it later tonight, so we can go tomorrow if it is successful, as I rather think that it will be," he said as he put the vial into his pocket. He just admitted to having faith in my science...I mean obviously he did, but it was nice to really hear it from him.

"Alright, that sounds good," I said with a bigger smile this time. It felt good to finally be of real use to him.

Our eyes were connected for a moment before he spoke again. Even though I hated his mask being there, there was also something about the way it made his voice sound that was equally interesting to me...but I was so ready for it to be gone.

"Then I will take my leave, for now. And you are staying in here again tonight, so gather some things from your room, and bring them in here, but do not leave the lobby area. Barsad will fetch you for dinner, and I will return shortly after," he lightly commanded as his eyes were still locked onto mine.

I loved how he essentially just moved me in here for the night, and it showed that he wanted me back in here with him...there was no way I was going to reject this. I just faintly smiled as I replied, "Alright..."

He finally took his eyes off of me as he began to walk away, but I stopped him as I asked, "Oh, and um, can I use the bathtub?"

He stopped next to me, and looked down with a raised eyebrow and responded with a more curious tone than I expected, "If you wish."

"Thank you," I said as he continued to give me a curious look, as if he was thinking on something, but he removed his eyes once again as he walked to the door. I figured I should at least ask to use his tub, as I wanted to soak in it before he got back. It was like a tub for a king or something, and I couldn't resist to use it while I didn't have much to do. Plus I wanted to make sure I smelled good. If we were sleeping in the same bed again, I had to make sure my body was well pampered. He stopped at the door, and looked at me one more time.

"And I thank _you,_ for helping with my pain, little dove," he said deeply with serious eyes before leaving me in his room. I took a deep breath, as he just called me little dove... I had seriously began to worry that he would never call me it again after I asked him about it.

My eyes immediately moved to his studious corner, wondering if a new day meant a new chance to explore. My nosy side was really getting to the best of me with exploring his information. But even from the distance of his bed I could see that his desk was completely clean, all the documents and files removed. I walked over, wondering if he seriously cleaned it all off. There was nothing on his desk, not even a pen. I tugged gently on a drawer, and it was locked. _Just what was he hiding in there?_ As much as I was disappointed, I was also intrigued. If he removed them, then that means he intends for me to be in here more often...

Oh what I would do right now to know what he classified us as...even _I_ didn't quite know...but a part of me felt like I would never know, as he was not a normal man who followed rules often, especially societal rules. I just had to be comfortable knowing that him letting me stay in his room was moving in _some_ direction...and now I couldn't wait for him to come back.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this one! Don't be afraid to comment :) I giggle for at least 10 minutes whenever I see one xP and I always comes back to work on more :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah! An update!**

**Happy Reading ;) I super hope that you guys like this one!**

* * *

After gathering a few things from my room, and returning to Bane's for the night, it was going on 3:00 in the afternoon. I decided now was the perfect time for a bath.

It was hard at first, to figure out how to do this.

To bathe, I needed to strip naked. This concept in itself was already a lot to take in, as I was in _Bane's_ room, and the lack of complete wall only made this worse. There was just a grand archway between the bathroom and bedroom, and it gave someone in Bane's room a clear line of sight into his bathroom. The only privacy I had was that no one at the front door could see inside, as it was beveled out enough to hide behind the wall next to the archway.

I looked into the bathroom and saw that the marble tub was against the back wall, centered between two floor to ceiling windows. The bathtub was probably five feet tall, inside this sixteen foot tall room, with built-in ledges encasing it, acting like stairs. It was the most interesting bath I had ever seen, and it reminded me of a throne.

_Geeze, just who used to live here_...

And then another thought put a small smile on my face, as I thought about the man that currently lived in here - Bane, in this bathtub. He even gets a throne while he bathes...

A part of me debated on just getting in with my bathing suit on, so if anyone for some reason showed up, I wouldn't feel so exposed.

That felt like a safe idea, so I went ahead and put my suit on. I felt out of place, going to the bath with my bathing suit. But, if I had to, I could just remove it when I got inside, if I built up the confidence that is.

I really took in the details of the bathroom when I walked toward the bath. The bathroom was made of lighter colored materials, all mostly white, and a lot of platinum silver for the faucets or knobs. Even the fabrics were white, and this greatly contrasted with the bedroom. I still couldn't believe the expensive nature of this bathroom, and to top it all off...there was, of course, a chandelier, which was easier to notice once inside.

I made my way over to the tub, and saw that it was about four feet deep with seats lining the sides. There were stairs going down into it, and there were silver pieces inside that were more than likely jets. It honestly reminded me of a small hot tub, but for bathing.

There were two faucets, and when I turned one on, a soapy substance came out that smelled like rich lavender. I realized that it was bubble soap, and it was placed next to the other faucet which had to be the water.

I turned them both on with a happy grin, realizing I was practically in a spa.

I let the tub fill itself while I played with my hair in the regal, yet modern mirror above the marbled sink. I didn't look like I belonged in this bathroom, but it was honestly just as fun pretending that I did. I had no idea when I'd get to bathe in a bathroom like this again.

When the sound of falling water was less prevalent, meaning it was getting full, I finally made my way into the glorious basin, and gently rested on one of the elongated seats. I let the waterfall like faucet finish filling the tub, while the soft jets massaged my skin and muscles, relaxing me completely. I literally felt like I was somewhere else, as this was _way_ better than the hot tub. When I finally stopped the in-pour of water, I went ahead and removed my suit, laying it's wet, crumpled mess to the side.

It just felt too good to not enjoy this how it was meant to be enjoyed. Who would seriously enter Bane's room without knocking, anyway? It was _Bane's room_. Even _Barsad_ knocks...And Bane wasn't to come back until later anyway. It was a good move in the end, because feeling the warm bubbly liquid on my body took me to a whole new world. Especially when I realized that the neck region of the tub was gently concaved to cradle my head. The rich _really_ knew how to relax...

I had my eyes closed, my bones relaxed, and my mind drifting in and out of daydreams when I forgot what time it was. I had noticed the sun was setting, and since it was pushing on winter, it must mean it was getting close to 5:00. I made a promise to myself that one day, if I survived this, that I would save for a bathtub like this. I literally just zoned out for over an hour without even trying in this thing...

I tried to find motivation to get out of the bathtub, to get ready for when Barsad would come fetch me, but I couldn't find one. I just wanted to stay in here and have dinner served to me...

After ten minutes of trying to find the energy to move, I finally found it.

The doorknobs to his bedroom began to to turn.

It almost made me jump out of the water as if I was a boiling crustacean inside a pot trying to escape for its life.

I looked for the closest towel, and felt my heart drop when I saw it was across the room, neatly folded on a majestic chair, next to my clothes. Whoever was coming in here would without a doubt see my naked physique if I ran for it, as I heard them enter without hesitation. Who was in here, just walking around like they owned the place?! They even shut the door behind them...

I wished I could just use the force and hover the towel over to me. I can't _believe_ I left it over there...but I forgot when I had my suit on...

Then I worried it might be Barsad, because he came in here the other night with my dinner...and it was near dinner time...oh I didn't want him to see me in the bathtub...he could have at least knocked...

I was about to yell to whoever it was, that I was in the bath, and to go away. But then I heard their footsteps.

I recognized those.

Those were Bane's.

Oh, I guess he _did_ own the place.

But he was home before dinner? Thinking that it was Bane only made me freeze. Something told me he wouldn't shy away from my bathing self if he found out.

"I see arriving back early has its benefits," I heard him say into his room as his footsteps continued to move.

He didn't even miss a beat with this scenario, and he still had yet to even see me. Although the obsessive amount of bubbles that I used must have filled his whole room with a thick lavender scent. If I wasn't so vulnerable and naked, I would have chuckled at the thought of Bane, the ruthless mercenary, having a room that smelled richly of lavender.

"And I see where having a wall could have its benefits," I replied back, half serious and half sarcastic.

At least I was hidden under a mountain of these bubbles. I heard him genuinely smirk with some amusement at my retort, and it put a smile on my face before I even realized it. But then I heard the footsteps coming toward the bathroom. _Was he seriously going to come in here..._

"I do not see a problem," he said through his mask as he made his appearance, leaning on the large archway into the bathroom with that expression of humored interest in his eyes. He locked his eyes on me, and then moved them over the bubbles with a cocked eyebrow. I sunk even lower, trying to hide. I was stuck now, with no towel, naked, in _his_ bathtub, while he stood at the doorway.

I saw him fold his arms into his chest, as if making himself at home, and my mind went back to earlier when I was in them. I couldn't help but watch him move in a different way now. I just wanted to be close to him again, now that I knew what it was like, and now that was I allowed to. I wanted to explore this new side to him, and it was this new perception on Bane that withheld my initial interest in asking for privacy.

I just smiled at his comment, trying to find an equal response, but his eyes furrowed as he looked at the upper half of my exposed body, that undoubtedly looked somewhat amorous with the sheen of water and drifting bubbles on my skin.

"Why did you not lock the doors when bathing," he asked, while simultaneously reverting back to his cold, metallic voice. It was like he was scolding me.

"Well, I was going to, but I didn't know if I was allowed," I replied back, unsure how to take this new concerned demeanor, especially when his eyebrows furrowed even harder on me.

"Of course you are, you are _bathing,_ and _alone__," _he responded, and this time, I could definitely tell I was being scolded, especially when he let his arms fall back to his sides. It was like he forgot his interest in this moment, focusing all of his concern on the possibility that others could have walked in on me like this. I was conflicted internally, as I didn't like when this tone was directed at me, because I didn't like him to be angry with me... but I also couldn't help how I liked that this seemed to bother him - like he wanted this site reserved only for him. Like he wanted _me, _reserved only for him.

"Alright, I'll lock it next time," I said through the bubbling foam, with a meeker voice than anticipated. Although I liked the thought behind the reaction, I didn't want him to get angry, as there was nothing like Bane's fury. Especially since I already felt vulnerable with my nudity.

He continued to glare at me for a moment over his mask, as if to reiterate how much he didn't like me not locking myself in, but then he regained his interest as he continued to explore the tub with this eyes.

Then he smirked as he looked down and away, moving toward his bed. It was almost more than a smirk, but definitely not a laugh.

"What is it?" I asked curiously as he headed for his bed, which was still in plain sight, wondering what he found so amusing.

"You look ridiculous with all that foam," he said with his back to me.

I looked down to the tub, which could easily harbor a few people aside from myself, and the whole thing was filled to the brim with this thick layer of white foam. He probably had a point, as it was just me in here, but I couldn't help it. Plus, it was the only form of clothing I had right now.

"I like my foamy bath," I said as I lifted up a leg, to see it wetly peak through the foam, as if to reaffirm my interest in this luxurious bathing arena.

I felt my heart pump as Bane had turned around in this moment, more than likely ready to respond, as he caught me with a gently raised leg. His eye definitely cocked into that 'oh?' expression once again, and this time, it looked more intense.

I gently lowered it back down as I scooted against the wall behind me, almost like when being caught doodling in class and regaining your posture, as I lost my nerve and didn't know what else to do. But I couldn't withhold my coy smile - _Bane is the only man who ever could made me like act this._

But I didn't know how to properly be enticing to Bane, as I was still more interested in him making the first moves. Obviously he was interested in females like a normal man, but the actual process of being romantic with him was still foreign to me. He was still one of the most intimidating people I had ever met, probably _the_ most intimidating, and it was even _more_ intimidating to try and act appealing to him. I would never forgive myself if I failed at being alluring to him. Although this bath was a sure place to start.

His eyes lingered on me for another moment while his hands more than likely unzipped his leather jacket, until he turned back around to remove it, revealing a thicker black shirt underneath.

"How would Crane's medicine combine with the antidote, if I injected it now?" he asked as he lied his jacket on his bed. I didn't expect this question as I rattled my brain for the answer.

"You should be fine if you take it now," I replied back as I double checked my answer in my head.

He didn't respond as he turned around, while of course watching me until he was out of view. I assumed he was in his studious corner. Was he going to take the medicine? I guessed he wanted some freedom before being confined to his mask for a whole week, save the few hours a day for eating.

I looked at the towel and wondered if I should make a run for it now. I had no idea what was running through his head, and I had no idea what he was planning on doing. I didn't like how the towel being so far away gave him some control over me, as now I was dependent on him either handing to me, promising not to peek if I fetched it, or him leaving.

But I hesitated in doing this. I mean, I was _naked._ It's not like my suit, or even my underwear. _Everything_ was exposed.

I could put my suit back on...but that might look odd.

I heard him lie what had to be his mask down, and I felt even more aware of my nakedness. I realized his face was naked now, and we were alone again, and I had already saved him the trouble of de-clothing me...No, this was too easy for him.

I looked to the cabinet that was perched next to the tub and wondered if there were towels inside. I glided through the foam and warm water, closing in on the cabinet. I put my knees on the seat, resting my chest against the wall of the tub and reached out, but I was still too short, and it was too far away. If I was just an inch taller, I could have made it without revealing too much of my body. I would have to really expose myself to reach the knob...but I guess...it would only be momentarily...

Then I heard his heavy foot steps again, nearing me once more. I had lost my moment of opportunity, and I rested my elbows on the edge of the tub in defeat, feeling like an animal stuck in a cage, in a perched cage.

"Now you are swimming in there?" he asked with heavy sarcasm as he was back in view, exposing that face of his as he gave me the same furrowed look. I let out a laugh at this, looking to my hands, but not for long as I looked back to his newly exposed face. His eyes were full of cunning as he waited for my response.

It took me a second as I took him in, loving his free voice, and seeing the rest of his face accompany his eyes. It was such a different sight, to see him in the same clothing, but without his mask. It was like _he_ was more vulnerable as well, having it removed like that. Ugh, I was hopeless...I couldn't stop looking at him without remembering back to earlier...it wasn't fair that he stood with such virility, and that I was oddly beginning to find even his evil look attractive...

"I wondered if there was a towel inside this cabinet," I replied, trying not to get too lost in my thoughts.

His right eyebrow raised deviously with interest, as if realizing I had no way to cover myself in front of him, but then they quickly narrowed as they roamed the room, landing on the towel in the chair that was next to him.

"You were bathing, alone, and didn't even have a towel nearby to properly cover yourself if necessary?" he asked with unfiltered annoyance, and even anger, as he completely disapproved of me right now. He grabbed the towel on the chair with annoyance.

"Well...I forgot it when I got in the tub, with my bathing suit on, since I felt too exposed to be nude...but then I took my suit off, as it just felt too good in here not to, and I only realized I forgot the towel when you walked through the door," I admitted with a hesitant voice, trying to fight blushing from embarrassment.

But then my cheeks fully pinked as he neared the tub, stopping at the edge as he tossed the towel onto the tallest step, almost as if showing me that _this_ is where to keep my towel, and not on the chair.

"Thank you," I said quietly as I was at level with his stomach region, which was covered with his shirt that was underneath his thick belt. I needed to look up to see him, and even enjoyed him from this angle, but I just wanted for this irritable mood to fade as he continued to give me a hard glare.

"I do not want you so exposed again, while giving someone easy access to you if they wanted it," he commanded sternly, but he at least eased up on the sharpness of his tone. I wanted to point out that_ no one_ would come in here with nonchalance, but I think that that wasn't the point. I waded back slightly to see him better, and he kept his furrowed eyes on me as his veined hand did that impatient twirl of his fingers.

"Alright, I promise," I responded.

I blushed even more when I waded back, because there was a small open path from where I used to be, as the bubbles were beginning to deplete. If it wasn't for the murky residue the bubbles left, Bane probably would have been able to see through the waters. It made me feel _very_ naked.

I watched his eyes for a sign of what he was going to do next, as he too seemed to register that there indeed was my naked body underneath all this foam. The disapproval seemed go away when he saw this, eyeing my eyes once again as he seemed to let go of his discontent.

He replaced it with subtle curiosity as he rested on the edge of one of the steps, sort of leaning and sitting on it, while he reached his hand in. The water was still quite warm, and his eyes moved back to me with a raised brow, as if he was interested in getting in, now that my lecture was over with.

I felt a tingling bolt go through me, as I was completely unsure on what I wanted him to do. There _clearly_ was enough room, so that wasn't an excuse...but I couldn't erase the fact that there was just something so enticing about Bane being in this tub with me. Perhaps it was the foam, and the way it covered everything, that made it just feel like the hot tub once more. He looked undecided as well.

"If I wasn't so sure I would smell heavily of lavender...I would contemplate accompanying you..." he said, moving his eyes to the rest of my body that was exposed over the foam. It made me smile, not just out of my own desire, but because he was apparently too much of a man to let this smell overtake him. Of course he was though...I couldn't imagine him trying to intimidate someone when smelling like lavender.

I looked down to smile, trying to find a response to this.

When I looked back up to him, he had turned his head ever so gently to one side, but this, along with my closeness, was just enough to see that on the back of his jawline, almost hidden underneath its groove, was a deep, thin maroon colored laceration about the length of an inch, maybe inch and a half. He had been cut by something...but when? It looked older, maybe a few days, but why hadn't I noticed it before?

I immediately waded back to edge, unaltered by his hand that was in the water as it grazed my arm. He furrowed his eyes in my new confidence, and in my sudden movement toward him.

I reached a glistening hand to his face as I said, "You have a gash." I wanted to see it better, to know what had hurt him.

He gently, and quickly, grabbed my wet wrist before my hand reached his face.

"Do not concern yourself with it. It is fine," he said as I was pressed up against the wall of the tub now, with my forehead coming to his chin in height, giving me the perfect angle on it. It looked like it had been tended to, but it was obvious that it would take a while for it to heal. It was so easy, when I was locked away like this, to forget that on a daily basis I had no idea what he does. And I hated to be reminded that what he did was dangerous...

I continued to look at it while his firm hand was still locked on my wrist. I was only a few inches from his face now, getting as close as I could without removing anything private out of the water or foam.

"I guess it does look fine..." I replied, finally moving my gaze to his eyes that were locked onto me with a serious hold.

"If I say it is, then it is," he said with a coarse command for me to drop the subject.

It was silent for a moment, as I had mostly just registered that I was within a few inches of him now. His broad, thick chest was right in front of me, and his eyes were peering into mine while his hand still grasped my wrist. I could even smell his husky scent through this lavender, and I could take in the details of his face, the smooth and yet rough quality to his skin.

Oh, I was _very_ close to him right now...

And he seemed to register this as well.

We continued our silent stare until his eyes moved downward to my shoulder, where I felt his submerged hand move to my arm, gliding his palmed hand over my body with strength, pressing into my skin as he moved. I _loved_ his touch, how rough and commanding his hands felt, and yet how smooth it could glide over me.

His hold on my wrist loosened as both of our hands lowered, while his other continued to stride to my shoulders, stopping right under my hairline on the back of my neck. I just continued to watch his eyes, as his watched his hand trail my shoulder, before moving them back to mine. I could feel my heart thudding as his grasp on the back of my neck gently tightened, now guiding me closer in to him.

My stomach burned with nervousness as I realized I was finally going to kiss him.

He knelt his face in, while holding mine in place, grazing our noses against each others. I could feel his breath on my lips, and _finally,_ I felt his broad lips plant onto mine with little hesitation. We lingered for a moment, just pressing our kiss against one another's, until he finally moved his lips against mine, slightly deepening the kiss, and I returned the movement, letting our lips dance against one another's. They were so _soft,_ and yet commanding on mine, and I completely forgot that I was naked in his bathtub, as I only cared about this current connection.

I kept wanting to raise my hand, to put it around his neck, but it was still wet from the water, and I didn't know if it would anger him if I got him wet. He still had a hold on my other, so that one couldn't do the job. I felt more tingling in my stomach as his hand, the one around my wrist, slowly moved up my arm with pressing strength, carefully exploring my exposed physique while we kissed.

I let out another faint sound as I couldn't get enough of him, especially when his fingers gently constricted in my hairline, let his hand get lost in my hair. He returned my sound with his own, low rumble, as it vibrated onto my lips. I wanted to stand up, to push myself into him even more, but that would require me to expose my upper half, and I was still unable to commit to that. I could feel, in his kissing, that he wanted to kiss me even harder as well, but we were at the perfect distance to engage only in this light kissing. One of us would have to move.

"You should get out..." he said into my lips as he broke the kiss momentarily, realizing what I just realized.

"You should come in," I said, and couldn't believe my immediate forwardness. He smirked into my lips as he kissed them again, but with a little more hunger this time.

"If you make me wait any longer, then I might," he said as his hand on the back of my neck pushed me even further into his kiss. My free hand stopped caring about whether or not I would get his shirt wet as I draped it around his muscled neck, feeling his strength through his fabric.

He kissed me harder when I did this, with a small grunt of approval, and then I felt a quick flick of his tongue on my bottom lip, wanting in. Just that act alone sent the most pleasurable chill up my spine and through my veins. I opened my mouth and was greeted by his hot breath, and then his tongue fervently engaged in a small battle with mine. I moaned into his mouth, as my hand tightened around his neck. He groaned back as he couldn't seem to get enough, which was also evident by the way his hand grasped harder onto my arm. I was about to halt the kissing, to tell him to get in...or _something._ This position was sexy at first, but now it was just limiting.

And then a knock came to the door.

I groaned with disappointment into the kiss that halted on its own, and so did he, except his was more like a growl - like the one he made earlier in the day. His lips hovered in front of mine for a moment, as if he was going to just ignore the knock. But then he let go of me with slight coarseness as he stood up.

"Get out and cover yourself," he commanded. This time there was no alluring affect, as I heard this was a real command. He quickly removed himself from the bathroom to tend to the knock on the door. It must have some importance, as I didn't know who would knock on Bane's door just to stop and say 'hi'.

After he passed the archway, and after watching his body stride in such a way that I couldn't help but find completely attractive, I quickly perched myself out of the water and grabbed the towel.

I wrapped it around my body, that had immediately turned into gooseflesh as it met the chilled air. I always hated this part about baths. I stood on the rug at the bottom of the the tub to let my feet dry so I wouldn't slip and fall on the floor.

"_This better be important,_" Bane commanded with aggression as I heard the door open.

I saw my clothes next to the chair and moved over to them. I doubted Bane would let anyone in far enough to peek into the bathroom, so I went ahead and began to change into my clothes.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but it was Talia that sent me. She said she tried calling ten minutes ago, but you didn't respond, and she sent me up here to request your presence downstairs in the meeting room. Something about Arkham," I heard Barsad's timid voice say.

It was quiet for at least a minute as I continued to dress.

"Fine, I will be down momentarily," Bane said with controlled aggression, after heavily debating on the matter, and I managed to sneak all of my clothes back on.

Bane didn't wait for Barsad's response as he shut the door and came back to the bathroom. He rounded the corner, his eyes first moving to the tub, and then quickly to me when he realized I wasn't inside.

"I see you already took matters into your own hands," he said, referencing my clothes, his voice still resonating some of his new anger. Perhaps it was good after all that I got dressed, as I felt that this would have been his next command.

I was searching for a response as he leaned against the archway once again, clenching his jaw as he folded his arms, watching me with heavy eyes. There was nothing about his current posture, or expression, that implied he had just been somewhat amorous with me moments ago. Of course Talia ruined this moment...it was like she had a sixth sense for these things. I sighed internally. My deep desire to be close to this man was manifesting into a hard one to fulfill. Apparently, to get alone time with Bane, I would need to cure him of his pain, and then move us to a remote mountainside.

"It's hard to keep you around," I said with a mixture of sarcasm and seriousness, realizing this might be a good chance to finally say this. I didn't like how he always seemed to be on the go, or always leaving me for this reason, or that.

His posture straightened gently as I said this, and his face changed into the most curious, furrowed expression, as if he didn't expect me to say that. He pondered on it, but didn't address it as he spoke next.

"Put on footwear, I am escorting you downstairs for dinner, and then we will return..." he said, as if my words were still replaying in his mind.

"Alright," I responded, before hesitating slightly as he continued to watch me with his eyes that were under his still folded brow.

I passed his massive form, coming to only the middle of his chest, as I went to the chair seated near my side of the bed, as it had my stuff on top of it. I put on my socks and boots, while he waited as silence filled the room.

"You will go with Barsad when downstairs...while I take care of other matters," Bane said as I stood up, ready to go, and I noticed how he curled the last part of his command with a sharply annoyed tone.

I just lightly nodded and agreed while he pushed against the archway, and moved with impatience to the door. He opened it as I stood behind his powerful build, but I noticed, without his mask on, that from behind I could see the end of the scar that trailed his back, as it peeked through from underneath his thick shirt. I was reminded again of how awful he must have had it, to be scarred like that...and now with that cut on his jaw...perhaps moving him to the mountainside would indeed be a good idea. Although, I had a feeling, that a part of Bane enjoyed this lifestyle. He definitely seemed to own it with finesse.

_"Finally - _oh, your mask," I heard a female voice say, and it startled me. _Talia was out there?_

"Why are you here?" Bane asked with menace. It was quite different to hear him take these tones without them being filtered through the mask.

"To come and retrieve you. We have things to talk about," Talia said with impatience as Bane continued to exit, and I held my breath as I followed, as I didn't like Talia. I wanted to hate her for taking me in the first place, as I _did_ actually resent for a while, but then I felt like I should actually be _grateful_ for it. I would have never met Bane if she hadn't forced me to join their league.

"Why was she in there...oh, I see...is the pain finally subsiding?" Talia asked with real interest as Bane just continued to stride past her, and I followed him. She thought that I was tending to his pain...she must not know about Crane's medicine either, and I felt that this was a good sign. The less she knew, then perhaps that meant that the less they talked...right?

"My treatment has only begun," Bane said as we exited the private lobby area, passing into the main one, which was empty too - dinner time.

"Excellent, I knew you were capable," Talia said, turning to me with appreciation, adopting her polite tone that I knew was fake.

I just nodded with a smile.

"Will it be permanent? His freedom from his pain?" she asked me as Bane just continued to near the elevator.

"I hope so, that was my intention with the antidote," I replied back, sort of surprised to see Talia so interested.

"So were you working on it with him, in there-"

_"Enough,_ Talia. Leave her be," Bane commanded as the doors to the elevator opened up. Apparently, Bane had been clinging to every word of our short conversation, when I thought he was just ignoring us.

Bane didn't move in immediately, and gently nodded for me to go in first as I walked to the farthest corner, with Bane behind me, blocking me in. Talia's face regained that colder expression that she actually wore underneath her kinder face, as if _that_ was her true identity.

"I have a right to know, you know," Talia said as the elevator door shut. Oh this is going to be awkward...

"You are conveniently forgetting the boundaries that I have set," Bane warned dangerously, looking ahead.

"Will she be joining us?" Talia asked with her own version of menace, and a part of me wished that I was, just to make her mad.

"No," Bane replied and I could hear his patience waning. I was becoming aware of his height once again. He always seemed to appear bigger when his more callous side was brought out.

Luckily, it was only moments later when the elevator door opened, and the sound of happy chatter filled the small encasement as everyone was huddled in the lounge, like it was a cafeteria. Something smelled really good too.

"Barsad is to your left, and I will come and get you when I am done," Bane said, moving his eyes to me as he spoke. I was relieved to hear it wasn't as sharp, like it had been with Talia.

Unfortunately for me, Talia seemed to notice as well, and her eyes fell onto me like icey daggers. I quickly averted my gaze as I made my way to Barsad, missing Bane's strong presence the minute he walked in the other direction. I glanced to see that him and Talia walked down a darker, more secluded hallway. The hallway was guarded with armed mercenaries - obviously an officious area to the league.

I ate my dinner, and conversed loosely with Barsad, but my mind was glued to Bane, and Talia. I just wanted to know what they were discussing, especially when I saw dinner trays being brought down their hallway. I felt an annoying turn of my stomach, as I had an unpleasant image of them two..._having dinner together_. Of course the one time he takes Crane's medicine during the day, Talia gets him all to herself for a meal. The only solace I found was that Bane didn't seem too eager to see her. Hopefully it wasn't just an act...I didn't know their relationship well at all, and wondered if I ever would.

Dinner lasted for about a half hour, and Barsad and I sat for almost an _extra_ hour after eating.

_What were the two of them doing in there that took over an hour_?

I felt my body come to life when Barsad stood up, motioning for me to join him, as I eagerly turned around to see Bane walking back, but there was no Talia. Was that a good thing? I wasn't sure...I thought it was, but again, I didn't know them, or if they did stuff like this often.

Bane stopped at the elevator, and looked over to me, motioning to come to him. Barsad remained as we said small partings to each other.

I walked to Bane, who had already called the elevator as I stood next to him, the chatter of people still echoing through the lounge. He didn't seem any happier, so perhaps that a positive, and maybe it was just business talk that they engaged in. They _were_ dictating a city, so I guess it would take an hour or so to discuss matters, if things indeed were serious.

We entered the elevator, and I was worried that he was just escorting me back up, like from earlier. I didn't want him to just drop me off again. I really wasn't kidding when I said he was hard to keep around. I didn't like that Talia had got so long with him either. I was lucky just to get an _hour_ with him...The longest I had ever been with Bane was when I was asleep, and I wasn't even conscious of it.

"I will be leaving for an extended period, later tonight, as Talia and I have pressing concerns that need to be dealt with," Bane began, and I felt my heart sink into my stomach, possibly being slightly disintegrated by my stomach's acid in the process. _Of course_...But then he continued, and I felt that that was, perhaps, a premature reaction, "She wanted to leave now, but I claimed the next few hours, at the very least, for me to be left alone," he finished, with a tone of craft in his voice.

"Oh, really?" I asked, looking up to him, as just his eyes moved to me. I couldn't help but hope that when he said alone, he was leaving out that I would be with him as well.

"You said I am hard to keep around," he reminded me, cunningly, not even blinking as he watched me.

"Well, it is true..."I said with a smile, not really sure where this was going. I knew where I _wanted_ it to go... Then the elevator door opened as he gestured for me to exit.

"So then I will give you some of my time," he said from behind me as I slowed down, as if this were obvious, letting a smile slowly etch its way onto my face. I could hardly believe my ears.

He smirked as he passed me, catching onto my happily stunned state that I was in, apparently pleased by my reaction. But I was sure to follow when he passed.

"Well...thank you," I said with quiet sincerity from behind as he continued to walk with that sway of his. I could probably just watch him walk like this all day, loving how his body moved under his clothing.

He didn't respond until we were at his door, when he spoke while opening up his door, "Furthermore, we were rudely interrupted from before, my little dove."

He turned to look at me with even more craft in his eyes, as I smiled while passing him. "This is true as well," I added with a slightly mischievous grin. I wished I could have been that room, wherever they went, to see Talia's reaction when Bane demanded privacy. That meant he was thinking of me in their meeting...

He shut the door after we both entered.

And _locked it_, silently jump starting my heart.

I was slowly walking into his room, until I turned around to see him walking toward me with an expression that I had only seen a few times. It was the face he had when we were in the hot tub together, as if letting himself go and forgetting that he was here to ruin this city. But it still retained that clever expression as he continued to approach me, eyes on mine, while his arms lightly swung at his side. He stopped a foot in front of me, and I held back my nervous smile, as his silence was almost growing too loud.

But then he gently raised one of his eyebrows, and lifted one of his dominating hands to my shoulder, pulling at a string of my hair with more grace than he ever led on to having in those hands. His eyes lingered on this action while he next spoke.

"I also...have yet to be so, enthralled, with a person...as I admittedly am, with you..." he said with a deep, slow voice as his eyebrows lowered, folding gently as if contemplating what this meant, and when he finished speaking, he moved his eyes back to mine.

Oh where did he learn moves like these...a small smile crept to my face as I stared into his eyes for a moment, briefly lost in what he just said.

I was about to respond after recovering my thoughts, but then his hand, the one that had pulled on my hair, reached behind my head with agility, cupping the back of my neck like before. He began to lean down into me, and I voluntarily leaned in with his guiding hand. And this time, before our lips met, I could have sworn that, for a _split second_, I saw something other than lust in his eyes, like when he saw me in that dress all those nights ago...

* * *

**_I know, I know, I'm bad for stopping it there xD I had no more room! But I really hope people liked this one! Plus, I want a whole chapter nicely dedicated to the next encounter ;)  
Because...___****Next one contains a - duh, Duh, DUH - a part of a lemon!**

**_Please leave comments if you can! I absolutely love seeing them :)  
_  
Your comments _always_ make me want to do better, and get the chapters out quicker!**


End file.
